The Rose and The Sun Flower, Chapter 3
by Ayra el Irista
Summary: "Akan kujelaskan bagian yang tidak kau mengerti, Rukia." bisik Ichigo tepat ditelinganya seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Rukia dan membalik tubuh gadis itu kasar, membuat Rukia membelalak dan harus menahan nafas saat matanya bertemu dengan kilau senja milik Ichigo. "Aku menyukaimu." ucap Ichigo tak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi dan membuat tubuh Rukia kaku.
1. Chapter 1

Gadis itu berlari dan terus berlari. Menapaki lantai koridor yang sepi dengan nafas yang memburu. Hentakan sepatunya terdengar gelisah dan tergesa seperti seekor rusa yang sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran singa buas yang kelaparan. Namun setidaknya itu bisa mewakilkan perasaannya yang memang sedang ketakutan saat ini. Karena pada kenyatannya, dia memang sedang diburu !

" Berhenti ! "

Teriakan seorang lelaki membuat gadis bermata violet itu menoleh dan semakin mempercepat larinya ketika ia menangkap seseorang berambut orange tengah berlari dibelakangnya dengan hawa membunuh. Keringat semakin mengucur deras menjalar di keningnya yang terlihat putih karena tak tersembunyi lagi dibalik poninya yang sudah berantakan. Ia terbatuk, sesak. Namun batuknya tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya gerakan mulut yang bisa menyampaikan bahwa ia sedang terbatuk.

" Grrr..."

Lelaki itu mengeram ketika gadis yang dikejarnya menambah kecepatan berlari. Mau tidak mau, ia pun harus meladeni tantangan gadis itu agar bisa menangkapnya dan memukulnya, menonjoknya, menendanganya, mencabik- cabik daging diseluruh tubuhnya, atau ah...apapun yang ingin ia lakukan nanti jika saja gadis itu tertangkap. _Berani- beraninya dia mempermalukanku_, teriak lelaki itu dalam hati.

Suasana dipagi hari, disebuah sekolah ternama di Karakura, Karakura High School, sekolah elit untuk mereka para kaum elit, terlihat lengang dikarenakan jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Hanya terdengar burung yang berdecit saling bercengkrama dengan sesamanya dan sesekali terbang dari dahan satu ke dahan lainnya. Mengiringi pagi hari yang cerah dan damai.

Suara langkah kaki seorang gadis terdengar pelan menggesek halaman sekolah yang terbuat dari susunan papping yang rapi. Ia bercelingak- celinguk seolah sedang berada didunia lain dan ini adalah kali pertamanya menginjakkan kaki disana. Matanya terus berputar mengitari seluruh sudut sekolah dan ia terhenti tepat di tengah halaman Karakura High School. Menatap sebuah lukisan besar yang terpampang di koridor masuk dan matanya tak mengerjap sama sekali. Langkahnya pelan, namun pasti, mendekati lukisan yang tersembunyi dibalik bingkai kaca itu dan tangannya reflek menyentuh permukaan kaca tanpa dia sadari. Terus dan terus, menatap wajah seorang malaikat yang tengah tertunduk memejamkan matanya dalam damai sembari memeluk seseorang berambut panjang yang bersandar dilututnya. Malaikat itu terlalu cantik bila dikategorikan sebagai seorang lelaki, namun dia juga tidak bisa dikatakan seorang wanita karena dada bidangnya terpampang dengan jelas disana. Sedangkan sosok berambut panjang yang kini telah membelakangi gadis itu, tak bisa dia tafsirkan seorang lelaki atau perempuan secara gamblang. _Ah, mungkin perempuan, jika dilihat dari lekuk tubuhnya yang benar- benar sempurna dan indah,_ bisiknya menganalisa.

Hanya satu hal yang pasti, gadis bermata violet itu bisa menangkap kesedihan yang terpancar dari dalam lukisan. Kesedihan keduanya yang bisa ia lihat meskipun sang malaikat sedang tersenyum lembut. Kesedihan yang juga tersalur dari tangan sang pelukis yang membuat gadis itu seolah tahu bagaiman delima yang dirasakan tat kala ia menyapukan kuasnya di kanvas putih. Kemahiran jemari yang menari dan menciptakan sebuah mahakarya yang telah membuat gadis itu tersentuh dan...jatuh cinta. Ya, dia telah jatuh cinta pada lukisan itu. Semakin dilihat, maka desakan kuat didadanya semakin hebat. Ia benar- benar terlarut dalam kesedihan dua mahluk cantik dalam lukisan dan seolah terhipnotis, sebulir air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari sesosok berambut orange yang sedari tadi mengamati tindak- tanduknya.

Lelaki itu menguap. Malas. Sambil memijit pelipis lehernya yang terasa kaku, ia berjalan santai meninggalkan sopirnya yang mengejar dengan tergesa dari belakang.

" Tuan Ichigo, Tuan Isshin bilang..."

" Aaahh, sudahlah. " potongnya mengangkat tangan dan sopirnya pun hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang cemas. Ichigo meneruskan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah lelaki yang telah mengantarnya kesekolah di pagi buta begini. Yang ia rasakan hanya kesal, kesal dan kesal yang bahkan membuat aura disekelilingnya menghitam. Sang sopir hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan berbalik ke dalam mobil. Memiliki seorang majikan muda yang temperamen dan semau- mau cukup membuatnya kehilangan satu jam sisa hidupnya setiap hari. _Aku pasti akan mati muda,_ sesalnya menginjak pedal gas mobil dan meninggalkan gerbang Karakura High School.

Sementara itu sang majikan tengah menggerutu dan semakin dongkol jika ia mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi dirumahnya. Ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki, yang juga menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah sekaligus pemilik Karakura High School, dengan aura pink dan _icon_ hati yang betebaran disekelilingnya hingga membuat silau mata, menciumnya dipagi hari dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan mesranya.

**Flashback.**

" Anakku...Ich-chaaaannn..." bisik Isshin ditelinga Ichigo manis yang ditanggapi dengan kerutan dimata anaknya yang masih terpejam. Ia pasti sudah mengalami _nightmare_ saat ini karena bisikan kakek sihir yang sangat ia benci tiba- tiba terdengar dalam tidurnya.

" Bangun sayang..." bisiknya lagi dan kini ditambah dengan sebuah kecupan panjang yang membuat Ichigo langsung terbangun dan membelalak kaget.

" Aaaaakh ! " teriak Ichigo begitu menyadari pipinya terasa basah dan langsung mendorong ayahnya hingga terjungkal keras ke belakang. Ia tertegun sejenak dengan perasaan _horror_. Sedetik kemudian, ia baru menyadari apa yang telah diperbuat ayahnya dan sukses menambah kuota kekesalan Ichigo secara gratis.

" Ayah bodoh ! Apa kau mau memperkosa anakmu sendiri, haaah !? " jeritnya mengusap pipi dengan lengan bajunya kasar seolah ia baru saja bersentuhan dengan alien mesum.

" Ich-chaaaaaaaaannn..."

Tiba- tiba Isshin terbang dari bawah dan hendak memeluk Ichigo lagi yang kini sudah terduduk diranjangnya dan tentu saja hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi jika Ichigo sudah membuka mata. Hasilnya? Sudah dapat dipastikan. Sang kepala sekolah Karakura High School hanya bisa mencium telapak kaki anaknya yang dengan sigap terangkat dan menenggelamkan keinginannya untuk memeluk Ichigo ke dasar Teluk Tokyo.

" A...aa..."

Ichigo mendorong kakinya dan ayahnya kembali terpental ke belakang. Ia mendesah. Menggaruk kepalanya meski tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. Diliriknya jam weker yang masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 dan dalam sekejap muncul pitakan segi empat di sudut dahinya.

" Be..nar...benar..." geramnya dengan tangan mengepal dan dongkol yang tak terkira.

" Keluar kau, ayah bodoh ! " pekiknya menendang tubuh Isshin yang tergeletak tak berdaya keluar pintu dan membentur dinding. " Jangan pernah sekali- sekali kau masuk lagi ! " ancam Ichigo membanting pintu.

Sial, umpatnya dalam hati. Semalam dia pasti lupa untuk mengunci pintu karena kelelahan setelah pergi ke bar dan baru pulang menjelang subuh. Kecerebohannya membuahkan mimpi buruk yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan sekalipun. Ia menggosok pipinya kembali dengan kemeja yang ia pakai semalam ketika teringat sentuhan bibir ayahnya yang bisa membuatnya merinding. Ia benar- benar harus segera mandi meski matanya melancarkan aksi protes karena baru terpejam selama dua jam. Namun Ichigo memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk mandi dengan mata terpejam sekalipun daripada membiarkan jejak bibir ayahnya menempel di pipinya.

**End of Flashback.**

" Sial. " dengusnya ketika kembali mengingat insiden yang ia alami. _Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau 'laki- laki itu' ku kurung dalam box dan kuhanyutkan ke Samudra Pasifik,_ gerutunya menghela nafas.

Padahal ia berencana tidak masuk hari ini dan istirahat penuh untuk membayar hutang tidur karena keluyuran semalam. Tapi ayah bodohnya itu telah sukses merusak semua rencananya. Dan seorang Ichigo akan memilih untuk berangkat ke sekolah dipagi buta meski sekarang sedang libur musim panas dan tidur di ruang kesehatan daripada berlama- lama tinggal dirumah dengan kemungkinan yang lebih buruk lagi kalau ia tertidur dikamarnya. _Mungkin usul Renji ada benarnya,_ gumam Ichigo mengingat percakapannya dengan wakil ketua OSIS itu beberapa hari yang lalu. _Membeli apartemen dan hidup sendiri tanpa ada pengganggu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Ah tidak, malah sangat bagus, _batin Ichigo memutuskan untuk menelepon Sekretarinya, Chad, setelah sekolah usai dan memintanya mencarikan sebuah apartemen. Ia benar- benar butuh keleluasaan tanpa harus diganggu oleh ayah gilanya yang sering bertingkah menjijikan itu. Ia tahu ayahnya sangat menyayanginya, tapi terkadang hal itu ditunjukkan dengan cara yang salah. Pernah ketika suatu pagi, Ichigo merasakan rabaan halus ditubuhnya dan parahnya hal itu membuatnya mengerang. Ia benar- benar bersumpah tidak akan mudah terangsang segampang itu lagi dan mengutuk lelaki bernama Isshin Kurosaki agar menjadi keledai bungkuk ketika tahu bahwa sang ayahlah yang memeluk dan menggerayanginya dengan nakal.

Tidak berhenti disitu, ayahnya juga pernah mendobrak pintu kamar mandi Ichigo hanya karena dia tak kunjung keluar setelah dua jam berada didalam kamar mandi dan tentu saja berbuntut dengan tendangan terbang dari sang anak yang membuat ayahnya mimisan.

Kejadian berikut, berikut dan berikutnya...ahh, banyak keganjilan dari sikap sang ayah yang bisa membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan mati berdiri. Ia benar- benar semakin yakin akan keputusannya untuk tinggal diapartemen bukanlah keputusan yang salah.

Ichigo kembali menguap untuk kesekian kalinya selama sepuluh menit terakhir ketika kakinya sudah membawanya ke tengah halaman sekolah. Ia baru saja memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan ketika dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pendek tengah menatap lukisan di pintu koridor. Tubuh Ichigo ingin bergerak meninggalkannya tak peduli karena yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah kasur empuk, bukan wanita tak dikenal yang sedang larut dalam lukisan, tapi otaknya berkata lain. Dia memerintahkan Ichigo untuk diam dan menatap gadis berambut hitam itu. Memandangnya lekat dengan rasa ingin tahu. Tangan gadis itu tergerak perlahan. Matanya masih terpaku takjub ketika uluran tangannya membelai bingkai kaca pelan dan mata Ichigo seakan tak bisa lepas dari sosok gadis itu hingga ia berpikir bahwa waktu sedang berhenti karena ia tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari dunia sekitarnya. Lama...ia terhanyut dalam dunia milik sang gadis hingga tiba- tiba Ichigo merasakan sesak menyerang pernafasannya saat melihat...gadis itu meneteskan air mata.

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya. Rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya tadi telah hilang entah kemana. Sangat terkejut hingga ia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya meskipun ingin segera menghampiri gadis yang kini tengah menangis didepan lukisan.

" ukhh..." ia hanya bisa menggeram dengan rahang wajah yang mengeras dan tangan yang mengepal.

" O...oi..."

Setelah cukup lama terhipnotis, akhirnya tubuh Ichigo bisa bergerak dan dia langsung berjalan tergesa menghampiri gadis yang entah menggunakan mantera apa, mampu menyihir Ichigo menjadi patung bisu beberapa saat lalu. Dalam sepuluh langkahan besar, Ichigo sampai dibalik pungung mungil gadis berkemeja biru dan menunggu responnya. Ketika suara sapaan Ichigo sampai ditelinga gadis itu, ia menoleh. Menampilkan mata bulatnya yang berwarna violet yang kini tengah berkaca dan terdapat jejak air mata dipipinya. Gadis itu terkejut. Ia bahkan tak sadar keterkejutannya itu membuat denyutan kecil di dada Ichigo.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Ichigo terdengar kasar, membuat gadis itu langsung menunduk dan terburu- buru mengusap air matanya. Ichigo memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja biru polos dan celana jeans hitam lalu sepasang sepatu bertali dikakinya. Tidak ada tambahan aksesoris seperti kalung, gelang atau apapun lagi yang biasa dikenakan oleh para gadis dan bisa membuat penampilannya sedikit terbiasa dimata Ichigo. Semuanya nampak sederhana dan...murahan? Dahi Ichigo mengerinyit. Ia kembali menaikan satu alisnya ketika mendapati kanvas dan buku bergambar A4 yang bersandar didinding tepat dibawah lukisan.

Ichigo menganalisa dibalik mata sangarnya._ Siapa gerangan gadis ini ? Apa dia murid pindahan ? Tapi kenapa tidak memakai seragam ? Dan bajunya itu, sangat tidak mungkin jika dia adalah murid pindahan,_ komentar Ichigo mengingat sekolahnya yang memang memiliki siswa dari kalangan atas dan otomatis penampilan SANGAT-SEDERHANA-SEKALI itu tak akan mungkin ia lihat. _Lalu, kenapa dia membawa alat lukis? Apa dia seorang pelukis yang tanpa sengaja masuk kemari ketika sedang mencari inspirasi?_

Dalam batin Ichigo, dia akan menginterogasi penjaga sekolah karena membiarkan orang asing masuk seenaknya dan bila perlu memecat mereka karena kelalaiannya. Yah, meskipun Ichigo terkesan cuek, tapi dia masih memiliki kepedulian terhadap sekolah milik keluarga Kurosaki itu karena walau bagaimanapun, jika terjadi sesuatu dilingkungan sekolah maka ayahnya pasti akan terkena imbasnya dan entah bagaimana, meskipun Ichigo membenci Isshin, tapi dia juga tidak tega membiarkan ayah bodohnya itu terkena masalah.

Tiba- tiba gadis itu membungkuk dan membuat lamunan Ichigo terbuyar. Dia menurunkan pandanganya dan kini kembali menatap punggung kecil sang gadis. Gadis itu berdiri, menatap Ichigo dengan rasa bersalah dan kembali membungkuk meminta maaf tanpa mengeluarkan satu suara sedikitpun.

" Kau siapa? " ulang Ichigo mengingat gadis itu belum menjawab pertanyannya. Gadis itu terdiam dan terbersit kebingungan diwajahnya.

Pencuri?

Tiba- tiba muncul suara yang merasuk ke dalam otak Ichigo dan membuat lelaki tertampan di Karakura High School itu mencekal lengan gadis dihadapannya.

" Kau pasti pencuri ! "

Tuduhan Ichigo berhasil membuat gadis itu memucat dan ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan Ichigo dengan gelengan keras kepalanya.

" Ayo ikut aku ! Akan kubawa kau ke kantor polisi ! " ujar Ichigo seperti tak menyadari gelengan dari si gadis.

Mendengar kata ' kantor polisi' semakin membuat gadis itu panik. Ia mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang diseret Ichigo dengan susah payah meskipun tenaganya akhirnya kalah juga melihat postur Ichigo yang lebih besar dari dirinya. Bahkan kekuatannya tidak ada apa- apanya jika dibandingan dengan tarikan Ichigo yang sedang menjerat tangannya sekarang. Panik-panik-panik. Hanya itu yang bisa Ichigo gambarkan dari wajah gadis pencuri dan ia semakin yakin bahwa gadis itu memang pencuri.

Menyadari betapa susahnya Ichigo menyeret gadis itu untuk ikut dengannya, ia berinisiatif untuk memanggul tubuh kecil sang gadis sebelum akhirnya sebuah benturan keras menyengat syaraf dihidungnya dan membuat Ichigo beteriak kesakitan. Ia melepas lengan gadis itu dan memegangi hidung mancungnya yang kini mungkin sudah bengkok akibat sundulan maut yang dilancarkan gadis pencuri untuk meloloskan diri. Dan benar saja. Setelah Ichigo melepaskannya, gadis itu langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang mengerang sambil menutup hidungnya.

" He...gadis brengsek ! " umpat Ichigo sambil meringis ketika tangannya menyentuh tulang hidung yang ia rasa patah. " Akan kubuat kau membayar perbuatanmu. "

Tanpa menunggu aba- aba, Ichigo ikut melesat mengejar gadis pencuri yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi 'gadis penyundul sialan'.

Gadis itu bernama Rukia Kuchiki, siswa pindahan yang seharusnya melihat kelas barunya di jurusan seni Karakura High School, dan semestinya sedang duduk di ruang Ukitake Sensei sambil minum teh saat ini sambil membahas tentang lukisannya yang ia buat semalam. Namun sepertinya kesialan berkata lain karena ia telah terdaftar sebagai pencuri dihari pertamanya masuk. Ya, entah bagaimana dia telah dicap sebagai seorang pencuri oleh lelaki berambut jabrik orange yang dimatanya tampak seperti jeruk berjalan.

" Berhenti ! "

Teriakan itu membuat Rukia tersadar kalau ia sedang diikuti oleh lelaki yang menuduhnya tadi. Dalam pandangannya, ia melihat sebuah jeruk dengan mata beringas sedang berlari mengejarnya plus 4 pitakan kekesalan disetiap sudut wajahnya. Jadilah Rukia semakin kencang dan bernafsu untuk meloloskan diri.

Ketika ia menambah kecepatan larinya, lelaki jeruk itu juga tak mau kalah dan ikut menambah kecepatan. Nafas Rukis terengah dan rasanya ia sudah mau mati karena sesak. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk lari lagi dan satu- satunya cara adalah bersembunyi.

Dengan sekali lompatan, Rukia terjun ke lantai bawah dan sempat membuat lelaki dibelakangnya itu tercengang. Ia mendengar teriakan dari laki- laki dilantai atasnya dan seolah tak peduli dengan itu, Rukia kembali melompat keluar jendela dan melesat. Melemparkan dirinya dibalik semak- semak yang lebat dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan nafasnya yang tersengal. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berhenti dan sengalan nafas yang memburu. Rukia meneguk liurnya dan berharap semoga ia tak akan tertangkap. Lelaki itu menyeka keringat didahinya sambil berkata :

" Sial...kemana dia pergi..."

Rukia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat- rapat dan berusaha menahan nafas meskipun sesaknya bukan main saat lelaki itu kembali bergumam:

" Kalau kutangkap akan kupatahkan lehernya. "

Membuat jantung Rukia tercekat dan dia hanya bisa terpejam. Berdoa semoga laki- laki jeruk itu tidak menemukannya. Dalam hati Rukia sudah komat- kamit memanggil segala nama yang bisa ia ucapkan agar ia dapat terlolos dari bahaya. Ia sedikit merasa lega ketika mendengar langkah lelaki itu kembali berlari menjauh dan benar- benar bisa bernafas lega saat derap langkahnya tak terdengar lagi. Rukia mengintip dari balik semak, memastikan tak ada siapa pun disana dan begitu bersyukur saat melihat halaman belakang yang lengang. Ia merangkak keluar dari semak perlahan dan kembali menghela nafas. Disekanya keringat yang sejak tadi ia biarkan mengalir membanjiri wajahnya dan memilih untuk duduk sejenak disana, menghilangkan gemetar dikakinya setelah berlari. Rukia baru saja akan rileks ketika teringat akan alat lukisnya yang masih tertinggal di gerbang koridor tempatnya melihat lukisan tadi dan kembali membuatnya gelisah. Ia memegang dahinya yang mengerut. _Jika aku kembali kesana, maka itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku melihat dunia karena lelaki jeruk itu pasti akan menangkapku. Dia tidak akan membiarkanku lolos kali ini, _gumam Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Tapi, jika tidak diambil, semua sketsa lukisanku ada disana dan rencananya akan kutunjukkan pada Ukitake Sensei agar bisa meyakinkannya bahwa aku memang pantas masuk disekolah ini karena bakat yang kumiliki._

Rukia memejamkan matanya dengan pikiran yang mulai berkecamuk. Ia dalam dilema sekarang. Dan lagi- lagi hanya menghela nafas yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia membuka mata, menatap langit biru yang tertutup rindang pepohonan seolah jawaban dari semua masalahnya sedang tergantung disana. Berpikir dan akhirnya memutuskan dengan mantap. Dibangkitkannya tubuh mungilnya perlahan lalu menepuk jeans hitamnya yang kecoklatan karena tertempel remah tanah dan dedaunan kering yang tersangkut. _Setidaknya aku harus menemui Ukitake Sensei dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, _ujarnya beranjak pergi.

Ichigo menyeka keringatnya untuk yang kesekian kali dan memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari 'gadis penyundul sialan' yang telah membuat hidungnya bengkak. Ia terduduk disebuah kursi taman dengan nafas yang terengah lalu menyandarkan punggung kekarnya kebelakang. Wajahnya menengadah dengan mata terpejam, mencoba merasakan hembusan angin yang sedikit menyegarkan tubuh lelahnya. Hari ini benar- benar hari sial Ichigo. Setelah insiden menjijikan dengan sang ayah, sekarang dia harus rela pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaan hidungnya gara- gara seorang gadis pendek yang menyundul dengan kepala batunya. Mengingat perbuatan gadis pencuri itu membuat Ichigo geram dan sangat ingin mencekiknya sampai minta ampun. Bagaimana bisa ia dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis?

Ah, Ichigo teringat sesuatu. Gadis itu bukan gadis biasa karena ia melihatnya melompat dari lantai 1 dan berlari seperti kanguru. Ia begitu cepat dan jika saja Ichigo tidak berlari dengan kekuatan penuh tadi, dia pasti sudah kehilangan gadis itu dari garis _start_ pertama, meskipun yah...pada akhirnya ia tak berhasil menangkap gadis itu juga.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Bahunya sudah kembali normal, menandakan ia sudah bisa bernafas dengan teratur kembali. Ia membuka matanya dan dilihatnya bentangan langit biru yang terhampar luas dan terlihat sangat jelas dari bangku taman Karakura High School. Begitu indah. Sapuhan biru dengan warna putih lembut yang dirasa Ichigo seperti sebuah permen kapas. Kapan terkahir kali ia melihat langit biru seperti ini? Ichigo tertegun sejenak. Ah, mungkin semenjak ibunya...

Menyadari sesuatu, Ichigo memejamkan matanya seketika. Seakan ketakutan dan mencoba untuk menutup sebuah pintu yang akan terbuka. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat bayangan bocah dengan rambut orange tengah tersenyum pada seorang wanita berambut panjang bergelombang yang sedang membelakanginya. _Terlambat,_ batin Ichigo keruh.

Dengan tergesa ia cepat- cepat menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan seakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya adalah sebuah hal yang tabu. Namun pemandangan itu tak kunjung hilang seolah usaha Ichigo itu sama sekali tak berguna. Kembali dilihatnya bocah itu tersenyum dan berlari. _Jangan kesana..._pekik Ichigo.

Bocah itu seperti tak mengindahkan larangan Ichigo dan malah semakin jauh berlari sementara wanita yang ia lihat tadi sudah merentangkan tangannya sembari berteriak.

_Jangan kesanaaa...,_ jerit Ichigo dengan perasaan kalut dan ketika wanita itu berhasil menangkap tangan bocah kecilnya, Ichigo membelalakan matanya dengan nafas yang terengah.

" Jangaan ! " teriak Ichigo mematung dengan urat leher yang menegang. Bahunya naik turun karena nafasnya yang tak teratur.

" Hah...hah...hah..."

Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari dua sosok menakutkan yang selalu saja hadir didepannya saat ia merasa kelelahan. Ia meneguk liurnya dengan mata yang berkeliaran dan was- was. Suasana taman terlihat sepi. Hanya kicauan burung yang terdengar ditelinga Ichigo dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya, apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah sebuah halusinasi dan bukan kejadian nyata. Ichigo bahkan mendapati tubuhnya bergetar dan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan akibat bayangan masa lalunya.

Satu hal yang ia sadari, menjadikannya sebuah masa lalu adalah keputusan yang salah dan benar. Salah karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa sama sekali lupa, dan benar karena hidupnya harus segera _move on_. Ichigo mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak terikat, namun objek yang ditangkap oleh matanya, terkadang menariknya kembali ke kejadian menakutkan itu.

Anak sulung keluarga Kurosaki itu menunduk. Memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan anehnya, belakangan ini semakin sering dialaminya. Dia harus segera mencari jalan keluar atas permasalahannya ini agar bisa hidup tenang. Tapi bukannya tidak mencari, bukankah dari dulu dia sudah berusaha namun hasilnya nihil?

" Haaahhh..." Ichigo menghela nafas frustasi.

" Aku benar- benar butuh kasur. " gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Rukia baru saja berjalan mengendap melewati ruang kelas 3-2 ketika tiba- tiba hp nya bergetar dan membuatnya melonjak kaget. Ia menekan dadanya kuat- kuat seakan itu bisa membuat jantungnya sedikit tenang. Dirogohnya saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan dan lekas membuka flap pada ponselnya. Sebuah gambar amplop terlihat dilayar ponsel dan Rukia segera membukanya. _Dari Ukitake Sensei?_ Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. _Gawat, apa dia sudah menunggu diruangannya?_

From: Ukitake Sensei

Nee, Rukia-san. Maafkan aku karena tiba- tiba ada urusan mendadak,

aku tidak bisa menemuimu hari ini.

Ah, tapi mengenai lukisanmu, Byakuya sudah

mengirimkan contohnya padaku.

Aku akan menemuimu besok disekolah.

Jaa ne~

Mata Rukia membesar. Ia kembali membaca pesan yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh guru lukisnya dan ia tidak salah membaca. Kakak iparnya, Byakuya-sama, telah mengirimkan contoh lukisan miliknya pada Ukitake Sensei. _Lukisanku?_ Kening Rukia berkerut dan ia mencoba berpikir. _Mungkin ada beberapa lukisan yang terpajang dikamar dan Nii-sama mengirimkannya pada Ukitake Sensei,_ Rukia coba menganalisa. Semburat bersalah timbul di wajah gadis Kuchiki itu tat kala lagi- lagi dia merepotkan kakak iparnya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan mengurusi segalanya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membawa nama Kuchiki bersamanya saat ini karena ia mau berdiri dengan usahanya tanpa embel- embel keluarganya. Dan jika sudah berhasil, baru dia merasa pantas membawa nama Rukia Kuchiki dengan bangga. Ya, dia tidak mau membuat malu keluarga kakak iparnya yang sudah begitu baik dan banyak membantu selama ini dengan kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya dan bersembunyi dibalik nama salah satu bangsawan terhormat di Karakura itu. Ia bukan gadis lemah yang mau dipandang dengan kasihan dan sebelah mata. Tantangannya kali ini adalah pembuktian bahwa kebisuannya tidak akan mengurangi sedikitpun kehormatan nama Kuchiki.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Rukia segera mengetik balasan untuk guru lukis sekaligus teman baik Nii-samanya.

To : Ukitake Sensei

Baiklah, Sensei. Kalau begitu aku akan menemuimu besok.

Maaf merepotkan.

Rukia membaca balasan sms-nya sekali lagi dan setelah yakin dia tidak akan memberitahukan Ukitake Sensei kalau dia sudah ada disekolah, jemarinya memencet tombol Send dan sms pun terkirim. Rukia menutup flap ponselnya dan merubah rencananya untuk hari ini. Alat lukisnya hilang meskipun sebenarnya tidak hilang, ah, baiklah mari kita anggap saja alat lukis itu sudah tiada karena kemungkinan 0% untuk mengambilnya kembali, jadi dia harus membeli yang baru. Kalau begitu, dia harus segera bergegas pergi dari sekolah itu sebelum manusia jeruk menemukannya dan membinasakannya dari mukabumi. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Rukia bergidik ngeri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan segera beranjak sambil terus mengendap waspada.

" Aku sedang ditoko...Iya, aku tahu...Berisik... "

Suara serak seorang lelaki membuat Rukia menoleh. Terlebih lagi nada bicaranya yang terkesan malas dan merasa terganggu. Ia kini berdiri tepat disamping Rukia sambil terus mengetuk ramen pedas yang ada didepannya. Membiarkan mata bulat Rukia menatapnya dan orangnya sendiri tampak tidak peduli.

" Jangan memerintahku ! " teriak lelaki berambut biru eksentrik itu akhirnya menutup ponsel dan sukses membuat Rukia terkejut. Ia buru- buru memalingkan wajahnya. Mengambil dua bungkus ramen yang pada kenyataanya memiliki rasa yang sama meskipun ia terlihat sedang meninbang mau beli yang mana, seperti orang bodoh.

" Sial...kenapa dia cerewet sekali..." keluh lelaki dengan tampang sangar itu membuat Rukia berpikir bahwa ia sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya. Ah, tapi apa peduli Rukia. Ia segera menyingkir pergi untuk mencari zona aman dan mengurungkan niatnya membeli ramen. Malam ini Rukia berencana untuk makan ramen saja di apartemen bobroknya sebagai makan malam, tapi sepertinya lagi- lagi takdir berkehendak lain. Buktinya sekarang ia harus membeli telur dan memilih sayuran dengan malas. _Kalau saja lelaki itu tadi tidak datang_, sesal gadis berkemeja biru itu pelan sambil terus membayangkan kuah ramen yang panas dan kental.

" Toko macam apa ini ? "

Lagi- lagi Rukia dikejutkan dengan suara yang sama dan kepalanya juga otomatis mencari biang kerok yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melihat seorang lelaki berjaket kulit dengan anting dan rambut biru jabrik melawan gravitasi tengah berdiri di depan kasir yang pada kenyatannya adalah lelaki ramen yang ia lihat tadi.

" Kau tidak menjual wine ? " tanyanya lagi tak percaya.

Rukia melongo. Untungnya ditoko itu hanya ada dia, penjaga kasir dan juga lelaki sableng yang dengan entengnya bertanya tentang wine disebuah minimarket kecil begini, karena jika tidak, pasti banyak pengikut Rukia yang juga menjatuhkan mulutnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan gila itu.

Lelaki itu mendengus. Tampak kekesalan diwajahnya dan membuat penjaga kasir mundur selangkah karena takut. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya. Dalam hati ia merasa kasihan dengan gadis yang berhadapan dengan lelaki yang lebih mirip yakuza itu, tapi dia juga sedang malas untuk berbuat sesuatu. Dan jadilah Rukia kembali memilih sayuran dan dengan cueknya larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit bagi Rukia untuk menyelesaikan aktivitasnya memilih sayuran. Ketika ia menggeser kepalanya ke belakang, kasir sudah sepi dan itu tandanya lelaki ramen itu sudah hilang. Gadis mungil itu melangkah mendekati kasir, mengeluarkan isi dalam keranjang belanjanya dan merogoh tas yang ia sampirkan dibahu, mencari dompet bentuk chappy kesukaannya.

" 4.500 yen. " ujar kasir minimarket sembari tersenyum. _Ah, dia sungguh profesional_, ucap Rukia terkagum. Bahkan dirinya akan segera menutup toko detik itu juga jika bertemu dengan lelaki semacam lelaki ramen tadi.

" Terima kasih. "

Rukia membungkuk dan bergegas pergi setelah mengambil kembalian. Ia menghirup udara malam yang terasa sejuk didepan pintu minimarket. Musim panas sebentar lagi selesai dan ia tidak perlu menganggarkan untuk membeli kipas lagi. Rukia merasa beruntung karena selama musim panas ia masih menikmati sentuhan AC dirumahnya dan baru memutuskan pergi setelah hampir musim yang dirasanya menyiksa itu berakhir. Jika tidak, maka ia harus kerja ekstra untuk menambal biaya hidup, menyewa apartemen bobroknya dan juga pembelian kipas yang semakin menguras isi dompetnya.

Rukia menghela nafas, melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tiga anak tangga dan berjalan santai. Ia memutar tangan kirinya dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07. 15 malam. Itu berarti dia harus mempercepat langkahnya jika tidak mau kemalaman.

Namun, baru saja lima langkah berjalan, ia mendengar suara teriakan yang kembali membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Ia berhenti dan tampak segurat kekesalan menggantung di wajahnya. _Kenapa aku harus mendengar begitu banyak teriakan hari ini, sih?_ keluhnya berhenti tepat di ujung lorong. Dan saat ia menoleh, tiga orang lelaki tengah berdiri sambil bercakak pinggang dan mengitari seorang lelaki yang terduduk dibawahnya.

" Kubilang keluarkan uangmu ! Apa kau tuli ?! " teriak yang berjaket abu- abu ditengah.

_Pemalakan? Dimalam hari begini?_ Dahi Rukia mengerut dan berjalan mengendap untuk kabur saja dan tidak mau ikut campur.

Tapi sebelum kakinya berlanjut, sebuah teriakan tiba- tiba menghentikannya dan membuatnya terkejut.

" Oi, rambut biru, jawab ! "

_Eh...Rambut biru katanya?_ Rukia mengerjapkan matanya. Seakan kata 'rambut biru' itu menggantikan namanya sehingga ia menoleh. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang dan mengintip dari balik tembok lorong. Matanya menyipit mencoba melihat lelaki yang kini sedang terduduk disana dan berusaha keras memperbesar gambarnya melalui celah sempit diantara kerumunan lelaki berpostur tinggi itu. Samar- samar ia melihat rambut biru yang tidak asing dan ketika salah satu dari mereka bergeser, nampaklah kini lelaki ramen sedang terduduk sambil menunduk dan itu membuat Rukia terkesiap. _Itu benar- benar lelaki ramen,_ jeritnya menutup mulut.

_Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disana? Dia kan terlihat sangat garang dan aku bahkan sangat yakin kalau dia jago berkelahi,_gumam Rukia seakan tak percaya kalau pendapatnya kali ini salah. _Tapi, apa yang kulihat ini?_ Rukia kembali menjengukan kepalanya. _Ah, dia benar- benar tak berdaya, _bisiknya iba.

" Oi, kenapa dia diam saja? Lebih baik kau ambil dompetnya. Dia pasti sangat kaya. " perintah lelaki yang ditengah.

Entah bagaimana, Rukia juga sangat setuju jika lelaki ramen itu terlihat seperti orang kaya. Jaket yang ia kenakan terbuat dari kulit dan Rukia tahu bahwa itu barang mahal hanya dengan sekali lihat. Yah, paling tidak, sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, Rukia adalah putri keluarga kaya. Jadi matanya bisa menyensor barang mahal dengan sinar lasernya. Ditambah lagi dia mencari wine? Mengingat pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarlan lelaki ramen diminimarket tadi membuat Rukia menatapnya malas. _Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berakhir diantara para pemalak itu?_

" Dia tidak bergerak juga. "

" Orang aneh. Ambil dompetnya. Jika macam- macam, kita tusuk saja dengan pisau. "

Mendengar kata 'pisau' membuat Rukia terkejut setengah mati. Ia sudah tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi. dan ia sadar betul, setelah apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti, ia akan menyesali perbuatannya karena selalu ikut campur urusan orang.

BUAKHH

" Akkhhhh! "

Lelaki bertopi yang berdiri ditengah memekik sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dilempar sepatu Rukia. Sepatu itu dibuat dari bahan karet yang lumayan berat dan akan menimbulkan gegar otak ringan jika terkena. Terbukti satu anggota pemalak itu terhuyung dan akhirnya terbungkuk.

" O..oi, kau tidak apa- apa ? " tanya temannya sambil membungkuk karena lemparan Rukia cukup kuat dan mengenai telak diotak belakang.

" Sial. Apa itu tadi..." jawab lelaki itu mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

" Hei, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan , haah!" teriak lelaki yang berada di sebelah kanan dan menatap Rukia dengan marah karena acara mereka terganggu.

Rukia hanya diam. Bukannya tidak mau menjawab, tapi dia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Menggunakan bahasa isyarat tidak akan bisa dimengerti oleh orang awam seperti mereka. Yang ada malam memperkeruh keadaan. Jadilah Rukia hanya diam dengan mata beringasnya dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah beringas dari dua lelaki didepannya.

" Gadis kurang ajar. Kau benar- benar cari mati, ya. " desis lelakiyang terserang sepatu Rukia berdiri dengan mata berkilat. Ditangannya sudah tergenggam pisau yang terlihat berkilau dimata Rukia dan sempat membuat gadis itu _down._

Kepalanya sudah memutar otak menyusun rencana agar dia dan lelaki ramen itu bisa selamat. Dan strategi itu dibuka dengan kutukan begitu melihat lelaki ramen masih tetap terdiam dalam posisinya. _Sial, kenapa aku harus repot- repot begini, sih, _keluhnya. Rukia benar- benar tak menyangka kalau dugaannya tentang lelaki itu salah besar karena pada kenyataannya dia hanyalah lelaki pengecut tanpa daya yang saking ketakutannya hanya bisa duduk membisu disana tanpa mempedulikan jiwa Rukia yang terancam. Ia benar- benar menyesal ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini. Jika Nii-samanya tahu, Rukia pasti sudah dihukum seberat- beratnya akibat kecerobohannya sendiri.

" Kau harus merasakan sakitnya kepalaku yang kau lempar dengan sepatumu. " ujarnya lagi dan mengambil ancang- ancang untuk menyerang Rukia sebelum akhirnya aksinya itu mendadak terhenti karena pergerakan dari...lelaki ramen !?

" Oaaaaahhhhh...mmmm..."

Lelaki ramen menguap sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Menggeliat.

Rukia terbengong, lelaki yang akan menyerangnya tadi mematung dengan pose siaga dua, temannya yang ada disisi kiri membiarkan mulutnya menganga dan anggota yang terakhir hanya bisa mengatupkan mulut rapat- rapat dengan dahi yang mengerinyit.

" Ehmmmm...pegal rasanya..." gumam lelaki ramen memijat pelipisnya sambil menguap malas dan tidak menghiraukan empat mahluk yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ia mendongak dan baru detik itu sadar ada mahluk bernama 'orang' yang lain yang ada disekelilingnya.

" Ng? " Ia menaikan kedua alisnya. Menatap lelaki dihadapannya secara berurutan dan terakhir jatuh pada Rukia yang sedang berwajah melongo.

Lelaki ramen itu terdiam sejenak seolah sedang mencerna apa yang terjadi ketika dilihatnya lelaki berjaket abu tengah memegang pisau dan membelakanginya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan? " tanyanya dengan suara kasar dan membuat Rukia mendengus tak percaya.

_Tidur? Dia sedang tidur? _teriaknya terdohok._ Orang aneh mana yang bisa tidur dilorong seperti ini?_ Imbuh Rukia. Ia menggaruk dahinya yang berkerut seakan menyadari sesuatu. Mulutnya tersenyum kaku dan kepala Rukia mengangguk- angguk mengerti_. Pantas saja dia dipalak_.

" Cih, lelaki ini benar- benar aneh. Maatiii kaaau ! "

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, tiba- tiba lelaki yang akan menyerang Rukia tadi berganti mangsa dan menarik tangannya bersiap untuk menusuk lelaki ramen. Rukia membelalak kaget sementara lelaki ramen hanya menatap penyerangnya dengan mata dingin tanpa berniat melakukan apa- apapun. Dan akhirnya, Rukialah yang harus berinisiatif menolongnya karena ia tahu lelaki ramen tidak bisa berkelahi seperti perkiraannya.

Dan...

DUAAKHHH

Rukia melayangkan tendangan terbangnya dan mampu membuat pemalak itu tersungkur diantara tong sampah. Terdiam sambil mengerang kesakitan dan akhirnya tak bergerak. Tanpa menunggu jeda, Rukia kembali melancarkan serangannya. Ia mengangkat tangan kananya sebagai pertahanan sementara tangan kirinya memukul bagian ulu hati anggota nomor dua yang tidak dalam keadaan siap serang dan membuat tubuhnya oleng membentur dinding lorong. Ia terbatuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang Rukia yakin terasa pias. Lalu anggota nomor tiga dengan wajah jengkel mengeluarkan pisaunya sedangkan lelaki ramen hanya tercengang dengan aksi _hero_ Rukia.

Melihat pisau yang berkilat tajam membuat nyali Rukia ciut juga. Ia tidak akan segila itu sampai berani menyerang langsung lelaki bersenjata dan akhirnya, Rukia hanya bisa lari ngibrit ketika anggota nomor tiga mengacungkan pisaunya dengan kemarahan yang meluap. Ia bahkan lupa sama sekali dengan belanjannya yang teronggok begitu saja di tembok lorong dan memilih kabur untuk menyelamatkan diri.

" Berhenti kau gadis brengsek ! " teriak anggota nomor tiga yang melupakan tujuannya semula memalak lelaki ramen dan malah mengejar Rukia. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Rukia saat ini memanggil memorinya kembali ke kejadian yang menimpanya tadi pagi saat ia dikejar- kejar oleh lelaki jeruk. Mengingat wajah bengis lelaki jeruk membuat Rukia meringis. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa dia harus sesial ini karena selalu berurusan dengan melarikan diri. Pertama dengan lelaki jeruk dan alat lukisnya hilang, lalu sekarang dengan lelaki ramen dan belanjaannya juga hilang. Satu hal yang membuat Rukia bertambah jengkel adalah... mau makan apa dia malam ini!

Rukia berteriak gusar meskipun hanya terlihat seperti ikan koki yang kehabisan oksigen karena ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia menambah kecepatan larinya meninggalkan anggota nomor tiga yang berhenti karena tak sanggup lagi mengejar. Lelaki itu terbungkuk sambil terengah dan menyeka keringatnya. Berusaha mengiklaskan Rukia yang kini sudah tak nampak lagi.

Sementara itu lelaki ramen masih melongo menatap lorong dimana Rukia tadi pergi. Ia benar- benar terlihat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan kebingungannya bertambah saat matanya menangkap sebuah kantong belanjaan besar di ujung lorong milik Rukia.

" Ukh...hhh..."

Anggota nomor satu yang tergeletak di tumpukan kantong sampah mulai bergerak dan mendapatkan perhatian lelaki ramen. Ia mengaduh sambil berusaha bangun namun tubuhnya kembali terjatuh.

Lelaki ramen itu bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri anggota nomor satu dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan kaki.

" Oi. " panggilnya mendorong kaki lebih kuat. Namun tubuh yang tergeletak dibawahnya itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

" Cih, lemah sekali. " komentarnya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan memutar kepalanya menatap anggota nomor dua. _Yang itu juga sama saja,_ batinnya dalam hati.

Ia mendecak. Mengingat tendangan melayang gadis berambut hitam yang tiba- tiba dan juga pukulannya yang tepat mengenai ulu hati. Jika dilihat dari caranya berkelahi, gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa karena dia memiliki teknik dan tahu dimana letak titik vital pada tubuh manusia. Harus diakui ia sempat tercengang dengan gerakannya itu. Tapi yang ia bingungkan adalah...kenapa pula gadis itu harus menolongnya?

Lelaki ramen merogoh saku celananya dan bukannya berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyannya, ia malah menyulut sebatang rokok dan meninggalkan TKP dengan santai.

" Gadis yakuza..." gumamnya lirih sambil menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara.

Hari pertama setelah libur musim panas berlalu dan sekolah yang lengang mulai terlihat ramai dipenuhi siswanya yang mulai berdatangan. Mobil masuk dan keluar silih berganti untuk mengantarkan para pelajar Karakura High School dan menyibukkan penjaga sekolah untuk mengatur arus lalu lintas. Meskipun hampir seluruh siswanya berasal dari keluarga konglomerat, namun sang kepala sekolah dengan tegas melarang para siswa untuk mengendarai motor terlebih lagi mobil dilingkungan sekolah. Jadi, mau tidak mau, mereka hanya akan diantar saat jam pertama dan dijemput ketika jam terakhir selesai untuk kembali ke rumahnya masing- masing.

Di depan pintu gerbang saat ini, layaknya anak dari keluarga elit yang lain, Ichigo Kurosaki menapakkan kakinya setelah sang sopir membukakan pintu mobil dan membungkuk dihadapannya. Ia membiarkan rambutnya bergoyang tertiup angin dan memilih untuk menjinjing tasnya dengan tangan sebelah kanan. Melewati sopirnya yang masih membungkuk memberi hormat dan berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah.

Ketika Ichigo masuk, ia terpaksa harus berhenti sesaat dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika kerumunan siswa berjajar didepannya seperti sebuah barikade. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan menampilkan wajah super dingin saat berjalan ditengah kerumunan siswa yang membelah memberinya jalan masuk. Seluruh penghuni disekolah tentu sudah tahu bahwa Ichigo adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah yang kayanya bukan main dan semuanya menghormati Ichigo seperti seorang pangeran. Namun, bukan Ichigo namanya jika ia terlena dengan itu semua karena pada kenyatannya ia tampak cuek dengan pandangan terpesona para siswi dan memilih untuk berjalan santai tanpa menoleh.

" Ah...se...selamat pagi...Ku...Kurosaki-kun..." sapa gadis berambut orange yang berdiri dikoridor masuk malu- malu. Ia memilih untuk menunduk dan tak menatap mata Ichigo ketika memanggil namanya dan itu membuat sang pangeran tertular salah tingkah. Kedua teman Ichigo, Ishida Uryu yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS dan wakilnya, Renji Abarai, hanya meilirk ke arah Ichigo sebelum akhirnya Renji memilih untuk memelototi layar ponselnya dan melanjutkan game-nya yang sempat tertunda.

Ichigo merasakan mulutnya kaku dan ia tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

" Pagi, Inoe-san. " balasnya membuat siswi yang ada dihadapannya itu kini bersemu kemerahan membuat Ichigo bertambah salah tingkah dan hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya. Ia benar- benar bingung harus bersikap seperti apa jika berhadapan dengan gadis yang saat ini telah menjadi pacarnya sejak satu minggu yang lalu itu.

Orihime Inoe adalah adik dari teman dekat Ichigo yang sudah meninggal dan harus ia jaga karena pesan terakhir dari sang kakak yang menitipkan adiknya pada Ichigo. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu selama dua tahun dan Ichigo masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Orihime di hidupnya. Ia sudah berusaha memberikan apapun yang ia bisa, membantunya dan terus menjaganya, bahkan menerima permintaan Orihime untuk menjadikan Ichigo sebagai pacarnya sekalipun telah ia lakukan asal membuat gadis itu senang. Baginya, Orihime menjadi prioritas utama setelah keluarganya dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Ichigo yakin ia akan menyukainya meskipun hingga detik ini rasa itu belum muncul juga.

" Aku dengar Grimjjow sudah pulang dari Amerika. " tukas Ishida membalik halaman buku psikologinya langsung membuat Ichigo melebarkan pupil matanya dan menghentikan Renji dari keasyikannya bermain game.

" Apa kau sudah tahu itu, Ichigo? " tanyanya lagi menatap dari balik kacamata dan menunggu jawaban. Renji mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini ikut menatap Ichigo yang masih dilanda keterkejutan.

" Tidak..." jawabnya pelan hampir tidak terdengar. " Aku tidak tahu. " lanjutnya seolah ingin meralat apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Wajah Ichigo kini mendadak muram dan kedua temannya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh lelaki nomor satu di Karukara High School itu. Permusuhan yang diawali dengan sebuah persahabatan adalah akhir yang pahit bagi keduanya. Sangat menyakitkan hingga Ichigo selalu merasa ngilu dihatinya setiap kali ia mendengar nama 'Grimjjow Jagerjaquez' bergema ditelinganya dan terkenang lagi dengan sebab perpecahan persahabatan mereka berdua yang dipikir Ichigo tak akan retak oleh apapun. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Persahabatan yang ia bangun dengan sebuah kepercayaan harus pecah berkeping- keping oleh sebuah pengkhianatan.

" Begitu..." Suara Ishida terdengar mengambang membuatnya kembali mendapatkan perhatian Ichigo yang sempat melayang ke tiga tahun yang lalu.

" Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang. "

Satu detik setelah Ishida menyelesaikan perkatannya, semua murid langsung berlari menuju halaman sekolah sambil berteriak- teriak ribut dan mereka bertiga tahu apa penyebabnya.

Seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan seragam sekolah Karakura High School berjalan memasuki halaman sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

" Aahhh...Dia benar- benar asli! "

" Itu Grimjjow ! "

" Dia sudah pulang dari Amerika. "

" Benarkah dia bersekolah disini? "

Teriakan- teriakan tak percaya para murid disambut dengan wajah sangar khas milik Grimjjow yang bahkan tidak menggubris histeria disekelilingnya. Ia berjalan santai sambil terus menjadi pusat perhatian dan baru berhenti ketika ia melihat mahluk berambut kuning sedang berdiri di depan koridor masuk. Grimjjow Jajerquezz, lelaki berkuasa nomor dua dengan wajah sangar yang tampan dan bisa membuat para siswi meleleh itu, akhirnya menyeringai.

" Yoo, Ichigo. Sudah lama tak bertemu. " sapanya membuat Ichigo membalikkan badan dan menatapnya dengan dingin.

Suasana berubah hening dan ketegangan yang terpancar dari keduanya terasa menusuk. Tidak ada murid yang berani bersuara dan mereka memilih untuk berbisik sepelan mungkin jika ingin berbicara atau memberi komentar. Kebisuan diantara dua lelaki paling berkuasa disekolah menyumbat kerongkongan siswa lainnya hingga mereka hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi dengan was- was.

" Hee..." Grimjjow tersenyum culas. " Kenapa berwajah seperti itu. Aku kan hanya menanyakan kabarmu. " ujarnya dengan wajah yang seolah menemukan suatu hal yang lucu.

" Apa kau belajar itu di Amerika? " Ichigo balik bertanya dengan wajah datarnya, berusaha menyembunyikan emosi yang mulai naik.

" Apa itu jawaban dari pertanyanku? "

" Apa kau kurang puas dengan jawabanku?"

Ichigo kembali menjawab dengan cepat dan membuat Grimjjow tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan gejolak panas seperti saat ini dan dia yakin hari- harinya akan menarik mulai saat ini. Kepulangannya dari Amerika bukanlah keputusan yang salah.

Grimjjow terkekeh dan membuat terkejut semua orang. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan mata tajamnya. Mengirim sebuah tantangan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan datar oleh Ichigo.

" Ini akan menjadi menarik. " bisiknya menyeringai senang. Grimjjow baru saja akan melanjutkan aksi pemanasannya ketika tiba- tiba saja telinganya menangkap suara gaduh dari balik punggungnya dan...

BRUKH

Semua mata yang tadinya memperhatikan dua mahluk super ganteng yang bersitegang, kini beralih ke sosok gadis mungil yang tiba- tiba muncul dan jatuh terjerambab dengan wajah memelas. Suara berdebam yang ia ciptakan cukup keras hingga mampu menyedot perhatian seluruh mahluk yang ada disana. Ia hanya mengaduh tanpa mengeluarkan suara sambil mengusap hidungnya yang memerah akibat berbentur dengan notebook miliknya. Ia tidak menyadari, dua pasang bola mata sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pemilik bola mata itu sama- sama mengernyitkan dahi dan berpikir sejanak. Mencoba mengingat diamana gerangan ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis malang dihadapannya itu. Dan sepuluh detik berikutnya dengan waktu yang bersamaan, Ichigo serta Grimjjow menampilkan ekspresi 'ah' diwajahnya dan berteriak :

" Gadis Pencuri. "

" Gadis yakuza. "

Secara bersamaan dan membuat gadis yang tengah tengkurap itu mendongak sambil tak melepaskan jarinya yang mengelus ujung hidung. Matanya membelalak seketika dan seolah mendapat _freeze_, tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengusap hidungnya kini terhenti. Hanya bole matanya saja yang bisa bergerak menatap Ichigo, lalu Grimjjow, berbalik ke Ichigo lagi dan kembali ke Grimjjow sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk menatap kosong ke arah kanvas yang tergolek ditengah mahluk tampan dihadapannya. Sementara Ichigo dan Grimjjow kini saling bertatapan dengan wajah dingin karena mereka mengucapkan sapaan berbeda namun pada satu gadis secara bersamaan.

Gadis bermata violet itu hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

Lelaki jeruk...Lelaki ramen ?


	2. The Eyes

Author Notes :

Ngga nyangka ternyata ada yang sudi nge-review fic ini..., :D

Terima kasih minna-minna sekalian..., *bungkuk dalem- dalem*

Ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya gaje, typo, dsb.

Dan masalah cerita, maaph kan saya karena sya tidak tahu "The Heirs" (maaph saya baru tahu setelah tapa dengan mbah google),

Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lukisan karya van Gogh yang berjudul "The Rose and The Sunflower" (yang akhirnya sy pakai dalam jdul fic ini),

Dan untuk adegan cerita, saya memang menyukai adegan perebutan wanita diantara dua pria...gyahahahaa :D

*PLOK* (digaplok Ichigo dan Grimmjow)

Jadi begitulah, ide cerita dan adegan tidak terinspirasi dari "The Heirs" karena saya bahkan belum menonton drama itu *nangis mewek- mewek*

Akhir kata, silakan membaca dan mohon review dari minna-san sekalian (-.-)

Happy reading!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Bleach akan tetap milik Om Tite Kubo *sembah sujud*

* * *

Note:

"..." (dialog biasa)

'...' (dialog isyarat, biasanya dipakai Rukia yang bisu)

Tulisan bercetak miring (ucapan dalam hati)

* * *

Chapter 2

The Eyes

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia berusaha untuk terbangun dari mimpi buruknya namun selalu saja gagal. Berapakalipun ia berharap bahwa dua sosok yang kini saling bertatapan itu hanyalah sebuah imajinasi, tidak bisa membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Semuanya tampak terlalu nyata untuk dijadikan mahluk dunia maya. Tatapan kasihan dan bingung dari orang- orang disekilingnya, ujung hidungnya yang masih terasa panas akibat terjatuh, dan kini, tatapan dingin dari dua orang lelaki yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat semakin menegaskan bahwa...ia sedang tidak bermimpi!

Gadis belia itu merasakan dingin menjalar dari ujung jari kakinya saat bertatapan dengan lelaki jeruk yang sepertinya masih memendam aura ingin membunuh akibat ulahnya kemarin. Ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya dan tak berusaha untuk bangun dari posisinya sedikitpun. Sedangkan lelaki ramen hanya menaikan satu alisnya saat menyadari perubahan sikap lelaki didepannya itu dan mengambil pose senyaman mungkin untuk menonton. Ia memilih untuk memasukkan kembali tangan kanannya yang sempat keluar ke dalam saku dan menatap Rukia seperti sesuatu yang menarik.

"He...Tak kusangka kau akan kembali dengan sendirinya, gadis pencuri." dengus Ichigo menampilkan senyum _devil _dan membuat kaki Rukia seperti mati rasa hingga ia tidak bisa menggerakannya untuk bangun dari posisi tengkurap dan mengambil langkah seribu seperti yang telah dilakukan kemarin. Ia menelan ludah dan mengunci mulutnya serapat mungkin. Ia sadar sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi dan hanya bisa berharap lelaki jeruk tidak akan mematahkan lehernya seperti yang ducapkannya kemarin.

"Ini." Ichigo menunjuk hidungnya. "Mahal sekali harganya." Senyum Ichigo semakin berkembang dan membuat Rukia bergidik ngeri. Rasanya ia ingin menggali lubang sedalam mungkin dan bersembunyi didalamnya agar lelaki jeruk itu tidak menemukannya.

"Baiklah, setidaknya harus kupatahkan satu." ujar Ichigo meremas tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Rukia, membuat gadis itu hanya mampu terdiam dan membisu.

_Matilah aku..._

Lidah Rukia benar- benar terasa kelu. Ia hanya memandang Ichigo dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna. Haruskah ia terdiam begitu saja dan membiarkan lelaki jeruk mematahkan lehernya? Ia ingin lari...sangat! Tapi kakinya benar- benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Entah syaraf otot ditubuhnya telah terputus semua akibat tatapan lelaki jeruk yang begitu tajam ataukah karena memang dia benar- benar lemah hingga bisa termakan dengan gertakan dari lelaki yang pernah dikalahkannya kemarin. Tidak! Dia berhasil meloloskan diri saat itu dan kali ini...ia juga harus berhasil.

' Ugh...'

Rukia berusaha keras menggerakan kakinya dan tidak ada pergerakan. Bahkan ia merasa setengah dari tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia memutar kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat dan matanya menangkap sepasang kaki lengkap dengan sepatu bertali dan kaos kaki hitam masih bertengger disana dengan mulusnya. Ia mencoba sekali lagi untuk menarik kakinya atau bahkan menggerakannya sedikit saja. Kali ini juga gagal. Dia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya sendiri dan kepanikan semakin menerjang wajahnya tanpa ampun.

Gadis malang itu membalikkan kepalanya dan ia sudah melihat bayangan hitam besar sedang berdiri dihadapannya dan menyeringai. Termometer dikepala Rukia pecah bak kelebihan muatan panas yang saat ini memuai dikarenakan level kepanikannya yang sudah melebihi batas. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat- kuat saat sosok itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara daaaaan...

CTAK

Rukia hanya bisa mengaduh sambil meringis saat sesuatu menyentuh ujung hidungnya yang sekarang terasa pias. Ia membuka matanya secara spontan dan terlihatlah lelaki jeruk sedang menatap telunjuknya. Menganalisa sesuatu dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

CTAK

'Akh'

Rukia memekik tanpa bersuara saat Ichigo menyentil hidungnya lebih keras dan membuat warna kemerahan sempurna disana. Wajah gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang tadinya ketakutan itu telah beralih menjadi melongo karena aksi kekanakan lelaki dihadapannya yang sedang menatap dengan datar.

"Apa?" Ichigo balik bertanya saat wajah Rukia berekspresi _'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'_

Mereka berdua saling tatap. Ichigo yang berjongkok didepan Rukia akhirnya hanya nyengir dan lagi- lagi meninggalkan kebingungan diwajah polos gadis bermata violet itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan memukul wanita, hah?" ujarnya sembari menoyor kepala Rukia ke belakang berkali- kali hingga perkataannya selesai seperti boneka anjing di _dashboard_ mobil yang akan mengangguk- angguk ketika mobil berjalan dan Rukia masih saja terdiam menerima perlakuan itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya seolah baru tersadar, lalu memegang hidungnya yang sudah memerah seperti orang ling-lung.

"Rukia...!?"

Tiba- tiba saja Renji meneriakkan nama Rukia dengan wajah terkejut. Antara percaya dan tidak, ia menatap gadis yang sedang tengkurap dihadapan Ichigo itu dengan ekspresi _'tidak mungkin.'_ Ia menatap lekat- lekat seolah memastikan gadis yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah benar Rukia, sahabat karibnya saat kecil yang terakhir kali terlihat olehnya di upacara kelulusan sekolah dasar dan bukan sebuah penampakan atau ilusi.

"Kau...kau benar- benar Rukia?" tanyanya dengan suara terbata dan membuat seluruh mata berpusat padanya.

Rukia tersadar sepenuhnya saat melihat wajah yang tak asing dimatanya itu dan berhasil sembuh dari lumpuh syaraf sesaat yang disebabkan oleh Ichigo. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya yang tertunjuk pada lelaki berambut merah jabrik seperti nanas yang berdiri diseberangnya dengan kecepatan _jet coaster_.

'RENJI! ' teriaknya dengan wajah yang hampir sama dengan Renji. Ichigo menoleh secepat kilat saat Rukia berteriak tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan menatap wajahnya yang sekarang berubah berbinar senang.

_Bisu...?_ batin Ichigo dengan terkejut dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi adalah denyutan yang ada didadanya, sama persis seperti yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis pencuri dan melihatnya menangis. Ia tak bisa berhenti untuk menatapnya terus- dan terus.

Renji setengah tertawa melihat wajah Rukia yang sedang takjub melihatnya dengan gembira seolah Renji adalah sebuah harta karun beratus tahun yang hilang didasar laut dan berhasil ditemukan. Lelaki itu tak berhenti mengisi hatinya dengan perasaan bahagia. Bagi Renji, saat ini ia seolah melihat Rukia kecil datang berkunjung dan itu membuatnya rindu akan masa lalunya yang dilewati bersama. Ia bahkan serasa ingin meneteskan air mata terharu jika saja saat ini hanya berdua dengan Rukia.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Renji dengan perasaan lega setelah mengetahui ia sedang tak berkahayal dan berjalan ke arah Rukia, melewati Grimmjow yang mengekor dengan pandangannya.

"Kau baik- baik saja?" cecarnya lagi tanpa memberi Rukia kesempatan untuk menjawab dan membantu berdiri.

Rukia tersenyum dan Renji tahu itu tanda terima kasih yang hanya bisa disampaikan oleh teman kecilnya itu sejak dulu karena suaranya yang tiba- tiba menghilang setelah kecelakaan Hisana-neesan, kakaknya.

Gadis itu kemudian menepuk seragam barunya yang kotor terkena debu dan membuat Ichigo yang sedang terbengong dibawahnya terbatuk akibat ulah jailnya.

"Uhuk...cewek sialan..." geramnya sambil terus terbatuk- batuk dan mengibaskan tangan kuat untuk mengenyahkan serbuan bubuk kecoklatan yang menyerang. _Tidak...aku tidak mungkin tertarik dengan cewek menyebalkan seperti ini,_ sungut Ichigo yang sedang adu mulut dengan kata hatinya sendiri.

"Kenapa pula kau masih berjongkok disitu, Ichigo?" tanya Renji yang lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan dengan ekspresi wajah _'bodoh'_ yang membuat Ichigo terlihat kesal saat mendapatkan Rukia juga berwajah sama.

_Awas kau nanti,_ umpat Ichigo melirik Renji dan Rukia yang kini sudah saling berhadapan.

"Jadi kau murid pindahan?" Renji memulai interogasinya saat melihat Rukia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, seragam Karakura High School yang berwarna keabuan. Ia melihat Rukia mengangguk dan mulai menggerakan tangannya menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk menjelaskan kepindahannya kemari yang membuat Ichigo menaikkan kedua alisnya dan berhasil melebarkan pupil Grimmjow.

"Ah...begitu..." Renji mengangguk mengerti dan meletakkan tangannya didagu. Pose berpikir.

"Oi, Renji. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ichigo menunjuk Rukia dengan telunjuknya seolah ia adalah mahluk hina dan tatapan kesal Rukia terfokus pada jari itu.

_Ini jari yang telah merubahku menjadi rusa kutub_, sungut Rukia mengendus memastikan ujung hidungnya yang walau kemerahan tapi tetap baik- baik saja. Biaya pengobatan tidak termasuk dalam list pengeluarannya bulan ini dan akan tetap seperti itu. Uangnya sudah dihitung secara adil, tepat dan teliti, sehingga tidak akan ada anggaran untuk hal lain- lain-lain-lainnya lagi yang tidak ia rencanakan.

"Ng? Kau tidak tahu?" Renji malah berbalik bertanya pada Ichigo. Melihat wajah bingung Ichigo sudah menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Renji dan ia benar- benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didapatnya. " _Baka._ " ujar Renji membuat pitakan empat muncul disudut dahi Ichigo.

"Dia ini'kan putri dari keluarga Ku...Hupmhbhhmmmmm."

Belum sempat Renji menyelesaikan perkatannya, tiba- tiba tangan Rukia sudah menyembur dan mendekap mulutnya hingga wakil ketua OSIS itu hanya bisa menggumamkan kelanjutan kata- katanya saja. Ah, ralat. Mungkin akan lebih tepat jika disebut menampar mulut Renji dengan segenap tenaga monster ketimbang membekapnya karena efek yang ditimbulkan cukup membuat bibir Renji terasa _nyonyor._

Ichigo menarik kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh Rukia yang kini sedang memamerkan senyum malaikatnya. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap Ichigo, apalagi Grimmjow yang kini malah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Rukia akhirnya hanya tersenyum dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut. Kalau saja ia bisa bicara, ia pasti akan membisikan kata- kata 'Kau mau mati, hah?' ditelinga Renji saat ini yang pastinya bisa membuat lelaki itu berubah menjadi batu beku. Baru beberapa detik lalu ia mengatakan untuk merahasiakan nama keluarganya dari semua orang disekolah, tapi mulut ember Renji hampir menguak hal yang paling Rukia tidak ingin orang tahu.

"Cih." dengus Grimmjow menundukkan kepalanya seolah baru saja melihat hal yang membuat matanya rusak. Ia terlihat sedikit kesal dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi didepannya.

"Perkumpulan orang- orang bodoh." cibirnya lagi dan memandang Ichigo rendah. Ichigo tersenyum. Ia tidak terlihat tersinggung sama sekali dengan ejekan Grimmjow karena ia tahu ia sudah memencet tombol yang tepat. Teman, kawan, sahabat, atau apapun itu namanya adalah hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sang anak Wakil Kepala Sekolah, Sousuke Aizen.

" Yo, Grimmjow. Maaf, membuatmu kecewa." sindir Ichigo berhasil menciptakan tatapan dingin diwajah kawan yang kini telah menjadi musuhnya itu.

"Apa skenarionya melenceng dari perkiraanmu?" tambahnya lagi karena Ichigo sukses membohongi Grimmjow dengan akting marahnya pada Rukia. Ia tahu, Grimmjow sangat suka adegan perkelahian tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau lelaki pecinta wine itu juga tidak pandang bulu terhadap wanita. Bagaimana mungkin ia berharap Ichigo akan memukul seorang wanita didepannya?

"Heh..." Grimmjow memiringkan kepalanya. "Melenceng?" tanyanya mengulang dengan senyum licik.

"Justru aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." tukasnya terdengar merencanakan sesuatu dan membuat senyum dibibir Ichigo beralih menjadi tatapan waspada.

"Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongannya kemarin." jelas Grimmjow dengan wajah meyakinkan dan berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya seolah mengatakan kalau sesuatu yang tidak diperkirakan Ichigo akan terjadi.

"Izinkan aku untuk melakukannya..." Bibir Grimmjow tertarik. Membentuk sebuah senyum yang menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya dan tatapan matanya tepat menusuk ke bola mata Rukia yang sedang berdiri ditengah dan membuatnya tercekat. " ... Ichigo." panggilnya pelan.

Rukia merasakan nafasnya tersumbat. Sekujur tubuhnya tiba- tiba menjadi dingin. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan saat melihat seringai Ichigo tadi tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sekarang menghantam dirinya. Saat ini ia seperti berhadapan dengan seekor macan besar yang sudah mengunci mangsanya dan dialah kelinci kecil yang meringkuk ketakutan karena menjadi target tancapan taring tajam. Menunggu jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan dikoyak dari tubuh mungilnya.

Ichigo melirik dari ekor matanya dan terkejut saat melihat wajah terpaku Rukia yang tampak begitu ketakutan. Gadis itu tidak berkedip sama sekali dan Ichigo bisa melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetar.

_Gadis pencuri..._

"Oi."

Tiba- tiba Renji melangkahkan kakinya maju dan memotong langkah Grimmjow cepat. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap lelaki dihadapannya itu tajam. Sementara Grimmjow tidak menggubris mata berkilat Renji yang mulai terpancing emosinya dan terus menjerat mata Rukia ke dalam bola mata birunya. Menikmati pancaran ketakutan sang murid pindahan yang tertangkap begitu kuat dan tak henti- hentinya tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau?" gertak Renji dengan wajah sombongnya.

"He...?" Grimmjow terdengar menikmati permainan yang ia lakukan. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu..." Ia mengalihkan matanya menatap Renji dan memiringkan kepalanya sebelum berbisik :

"_Baka._ "

Dan tepat setelah Grimmjow menyelesaikan kata terakhirnya, Renji melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang penuh amarah ke wajah Grimmjow yang terlihat menyeringai dan tenang- tenang saja. Renji benar- benar merasa tubuhnya begitu panas dan ingin menghajar wajah menyebalkan yang ada di depannya itu hingga babak belur sampai menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Tangan Renji bergetar dengan syaraf yang menegang diseluruh permukaan kulitnya. Giginya bergemeratak dengan tulang rahang yang mengeras saat pukulannya tak kunjung sampai menyentuh rahang Grimmjow yang ia incar.

" Ukh..."

Suara Renji tertahan saat Ichigo memegang lengan tangannya yang tinggal satu centi lagi dari hidung Grimmjow yang terlihat runcing. Ia mencoba mendorong lengannya untuk maju mendobrak pertahanan Ichigo namun gagal. Cengkraman tangan di lengannya ternyata lebih kuat dari miliknya dan ia memang tahu, Ichigo memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dibanding dirinya.

" Hentikan..." ucap Ichigo pelan mencoba menyadarkan Renji dari luapan emosinya. "...Renji."

"Ukh..."

Renji menyatukan kedua alisnya dengan lengan yang bergetar.

"Aku bilang hentikan!"

Teriakanan Ichigo membuat Renji membelalak lalu tersadar dan dia melemaskan otot ditangannya secara perlahan,menuruti perintah dari tangan Ichigo yang menariknya untuk turun. Dan Grimmjow terlihat puas dengan kesuksesannya.

"Kau benar- benar melindungi teman- temanmu, ya, Ichigo." ucap Grimmjow menggerakan bola matanya ke arah lelaki yang berada disamping Renji.

"Lihat betapa baiknya dirimu." sindirnya membuat Renji kembali geram. Lengannya yang masih tercekal ditangan Ichigo mulai terasa kaku.

"Tentu saja." balas ichigo melepas tangan Renji dan membungkuk mengambil tasnya yang ia geletakkan tadi ketika menghukum Rukia. Ia menepuknya pelan untuk menghilangkan sisa tanah yang melekat dan setelah yakin tak ada noda yang tertinggal, ia berbalik lalu memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana. Memantulkan bayangannya sendiri dibola mata Grimmjow yang masih tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang tidak tahu bagimana caranya menghargai seorang teman." kata Ichigo dingin dan berjalan melewati Grimmjow yang langsung menarik bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis lurus sementara Renji sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia bisa melihat perubahan diwajah Grimmjow yang terlihat menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur dan bergulat dengan Ichigo detik itu juga.

"Ah." Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. " Renji, kalau kau mau bolos akan kukatakan pada sensei kau sedang sakit."

" Ah...eh...aa...ya..."

Renji yang masih terkejut dengan ucapan Ichigo hanya bisa bergumam gagap seperti orang idiot. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan gaya patah- patah untuk mengiyakan apa yang diusulkan Ichigo karena mungkin temannya itu sadar, Renji butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Rukia masuk kembali ketempatnya. Dan ia hanya perlu pergi ke ruang OSIS agar bisa bicara berdua dan menenangkan sohib kecilnya itu.

"Ayo, Rukia." ajak Renji menggandeng tangan Rukia yang hanya bisa terdiam mengekor kemana Renji membawanya pergi.

"Ayo, Inoue."

"Ah...eh, i...iya..."

Inoue yang tidak sadar Ichigo sudah berdiri didepannya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang disusul dengan Ishida dan siswa lainnya. Rambut gadis itu melambai ketika kepalanya kembali menengok ke belakang untuk menatap lelaki yang tengah membelakanginya dan langkahnya terhenti. Menatap punggung itu lekat sebelum akhirnya kakinya kembali berjalan mengikuti pacarnya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Kerumunan pun bubar. Seolah pertunjukkan baru saja selesai dan saatnya untuk kembali ke tempat masing- masing. Membiarkan lelaki berambut biru yang masih berdiri seorang diri dengan wajah menggeram disana.

"Oaahhhhhmm..."

Lelaki berambut kuning sebahu dengan tipe _straight hair_ seperti habis mengalami pencatokan selama berjam- jam berjalan gontai dari arah gerbang sambil terus menguap. Tubuhnya yang kurus terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang dikenalinya sedang berdiri dengan wajah gondok.

"Ng?"

Ia berjalan mendekat dan dengan suara yang malas menyapa lelaki yang tertangkap dimatanya seperti orang depresi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wajah seperti itu di tengah- tengah halaman?" tanyanya memutar kepala memeriksa sekeliling. Tidak ada keganjilan yang berhasil ditemukan dan ia menyimpulkan temannya itu memang sedang depresi yang ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

" Kegiatan tidak berguna ini yang menyebabkan kau pergi pagi- pagi buta hari ini?" ungkapnya melihat jam yang tertempel ditangan kirinya.

"Ah, sudah masuk, ya." bisik lelaki itu lagi dan kembali menguap. Ia berjalan melewati Grimmjow santai dan membalikkan tubuhnya setelah beberapa kali melangkah.

"Apa kau sedang menyambut kedatanganku hari ini, Grimmjow? " tanyanya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang langsung membuat Grimmjow menoleh dengan kesal.

"Mau kurobek mulutmu, Shinji? " jawabnya dengan tidak sabar dan dibalas dengan cengiran dari laki- laki bernama Shinji Hirako itu.

* * *

"Kau baik- baik saja, Rukia?"

Rukia tersenyum sebisa mungkin meskipun terlihat kaku sambil mengangguk pelan saat Renji bertanya tentang keadaannya. Sungguh, setelah mendapatkan intimidasi dari lelaki ramen tidaklah bisa dibilang baik- baik saja. Mata buasnya yang seolah melihat Rukia sebagai makan malam, seringainya yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, wajah menakutkan itu...mengingatnya saja masih membuat tubuh kecil gadis itu merinding.

Ia memandang Renji yang sedang memegang segelas air dan Rukia melihat banyak kekhawatiran tergantung disana. Ia tak mau membuat wajah cemas Renji melebihi dari yang terpampang didepannya sekarang dan akhirnya tangannya bergerak.

'Aku baik- baik saja.' ujarnya menimbulkan tatapan tak percaya diwajah Renji.

'Tidak usah cemas.' lanjutnya lagi masih mencoba meyakinkan lelaki berambut merah didepannya itu dengan meminum air yang ada ditangannya, menegak sampai habis dan tersenyum menutupi gemetar yang masih terasa.

"Syukurlah." ucap Renji seolah terdengar lega meskipun tahu perempuan yang sedang duduk disofa itu berbohong. Selama hampir dua jam Renji hanya bisa meremas hatinya yang terasa sakit karena melihat tubuh menggigil Rukia yang begitu ketakutan dan ia merasa begitu jengkel karena tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat untuk menenangkannya. Dalam hatinya ia benar- benar bersumpah akan menghajar Grimmjow meski harus dirinya yang dikirim ke rumah sakit sekalipun.

'Maaf, kau harus bolos gara- gara aku.' sesal Rukia dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ah...tidak..." tukas Renji cepat sambil mengerjap karena pergerakan tangan Rukia yang ada didepannya. "Aku memang tidak suka pelajaran Mayuri Sensei." jelasnya menjatuhkan diri di sofa samping Rukia dan menyandarkan tubuhnya serileks mungkin. Ia mendongakan wajahnya yang sedang terpejam, mempertanyakan kenapa ia mengambil kelas _science_ kalau ia tidak menyukai eksperimen.

" Bagiku kelasnya hanya terlihat seperti percobaan yang mengerikan."

Renji berkata sambil memutar memori otaknya kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu saat Mayuri Sensei menyuruhnya untuk memasukkan ikan ke dalam alkohol dan melihat mata membeliak dengan darah muncul disana. Mengingatnya membuat Renji merasa mual dan ia segera membuka mata.

Renji mendapati Rukia sedang terpaku dengan layar ponselnya dan mungkin ia mendapatkan pesan selama Renji menutup matanya tadi.

"Mayuri Sensei benar- benar pandai membuat nafsu makan siswanya hilang." keluh Ishida tiba- tiba muncul dari balik pintu ruang OSIS dan masuk dengan wajah berkerut. Ia sedikit terlihat pucat dan tanpa bertanya, ah, bukan, Renji bahkan hafal diluar kepala sampai bisa memperkirakan apa yang kali ini dilakukan sensei penggila _sciene_ itu sampai membuat Ishida terlihat lemas. Ia akan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi dalam perutnya jika mendengar apa yang terjadi di laboratorium hari ini.

"Dimana Ichigo?" tanya Renji mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Ishida tidak mengungkit kelas biologi lagi.

"Dia sedang menenangkan Inoue yang syok berat setelah melihat..."

"Baiklah. Cukup." potong Renji kilat sambil merentangkan tangannya agar Ishida berhenti. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa bayangan yang muncul diotaknya akan terjadi jika ia melanjutkan untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan Ishida.

Ishida mendengus. Menarik kursi Ketua OSIS dan duduk di sana sambil mulai membuka- buka dokumen yang ada di atas meja.

"Apa Kepala Sekolah Kurosaki datang ke sekolah hari ini?" tanya Ishida tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari dokumen berwarna jingga dan telah melupakan mual di perutnya.

_Kebiasaan buruk,_ gumam Renji yang kini menatap ketuanya itu dengan malas. _Tidak menatap lawan bicara saat bicara adalah hal yang tidak sopan._

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada anaknya?" jawab Renji gusar dan kembali merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa sementara jawaban yang baru saja terlontar membuat Ishida mendongak dan menatapnya dingin.

"Kau mau mati?" Ishida balik bertanya dan membuat Renji terbungkam seribu bahasa. Ia memilih untuk berdehem pelan dan menegakkan punggungnya kembali. Menyinggung tentang kepala sekolah pada Ichigo itu berarti sudah bosan hidup dan siap untuk mati. Ichigo benar- benar sensitif sekali jika telinganya mendengar nama Isshin Kurosaki dan kedua temannya itu sudah paham mengapa.

Tiba- tiba Rukia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Ishida lalu Renji secara bergantian yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Setelah berpikir harus pamit pada siapa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara pada Renji karena ia yakin ketua OSIS yang kini sedang duduk di singasananya itu tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan.

'Ukitake Sensei bilang mau bertemu denganku.'

Renji menampilkan wajah bertanya dan Ishida menaikan posisi kacamatanya.

'Aku pergi dulu.' pamit Rukia tersenyum tak menghiraukan rasa penasaran Renji dan membungkuk pada Ishida lalu berbalik pergi. Terdengar bunyi 'KLEK' saat pintu ruang OSIS tertutup dan sosok Rukia pun hilang. Meninggalkan Renji yang masih menatap daun pintu yang berwarna kecoklatan dan Ishida kembali menenggelamkan diri dengan dokumennya. Suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang bersuara karena para petinggi OSIS itu sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya masing- masing dan memilih untuk tidak saling mengganggu.

"Jangan sekali- sekali berpikir untuk menantang Grimmjow."

Tiba- tiba Ishida memecahkan dinding kesunyian yang sempat berdiri diantara mereka. Membuat Renji terkejut dan langsung memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Rasa tak percaya tersembur keluar dengan jelas dari wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Ishida sambil mengatur posisi kacamata.

Renji mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya kembali ke posisi semula. Berhadapan dengan pintu OSIS yang terbuat dari kayu ginko dan termenung. _Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang,_ selidik Renji dengan perasaan ngeri saat mendengar Ishida mengatakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya.

"Kau beruntung karena Ichigo langsung mencegahmu tadi." tandas lelaki dibelakang Renji itu menutup dokumennya dan berdiri. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela yang ada di sisi kiri dan tidak lama kemudian angin berhembus pelan memasuki ruangan.

Musim panas telah berakhir dan sebentar lagi akan datang musim gugur. Serangga yang biasanya berdengung saling bersahutan kini sudah tak terdengar lagi, menghilang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya musim mereka. Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah suara para siswa yang saling berteriak berebut bola di lapangan basket dan terdengar begitu ramai.

" Lain kali kau harus lebih mengatur emosimu, Renji." tutur Ishida memberikan nasihat yang hanya dibalas kebisuan dari sahabatnya itu.

Renji menunduk. Menatap kedua tangannya yang kini sudah bertumpu dikedua pahanya. Di kepalanya sudah terngiang kembali wajah sengak Grimmjow dan kepalan tangannya yang tertahan oleh cengkraman Ichigo. Amukan yang terasa sesak dan memenuhi rongga dadanya seperti mau meledakkan tubuhnya berkeping- keping jika tidak ia lampiaskan. Terlebih lagi saat melihat gadis yang ia sukai bergetar begitu ketakutan. Ia ingin menghentikan itu semua saat itu, karena ia tak sanggup melihat Rukia tersiksa.

Renji memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati kecilnya ia bersyukur atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo didepan koridor masuk tadi. Ya, jika saja saat itu ia berhasil memukul Grimmjow, pasti saat ini ia sudah berada di rumah sakit...seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback.**

DUAKH

Tubuh Renji terpelanting jauh membentur tembok dan akhirnya terjatuh diantara tumpukan sampah plastik yang berserakan. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya yang telah robek dan membengkak. Wajahnya babak belur. Disudut mata kirinya terdapat goresan yang menimbulkan titik- titik darah yang sudah mengering. Mata kirinya menyipit karena lebam akibat pukulan telak dari lelaki yang kini berdiri dengan bugar didepannya.

"Khh...ukh..."

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Renji yang berusaha untuk terbangun dari tubuhnya yang tertelungkup lemah. Tangannya sudah bergetar dan sakit dirasakan diseluruh sendinya yang nyeri seakan anggota tubuhnya akan terlepas satu per satu.

"Aaakh!"

Renji memekik saat telapak sepatu Grimmjow menginjak kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ia tak berusaha untuk melawan sama sekali karena kekuatannya benar- benar sudah terkuras habis dan tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Cih."

Grimmjow mengangkat kakinya dan mendorong tubuh Renji agar berguling. Matanya yang terlihat bosan kini bertatapan dengan mata sayu Renji yang sudah tak fokus. Nafas Renji yang terengah berangsur melemah.

"Kau menyedihkan sekali." ujar Grimmjow menyeka darah yang ada dimulutnya. Dari puluhan kali serangan Renji, hanya satu yang bisa menyentuh wajah Grimmjow dan membuat sudut bibirnya terluka sementara dia sudah berdekatan dengan kematian.

"Mati saja kau."

Renji melihat wajah Grimmjow yang terlihat kabur mengangkat kakinya dan akan mengarahkan sebuah tendangan penutup. Ia menarik nafas dengan susah payah, menyiapkan tulang rusuknya yang mungkin akan menjadi sasaran terakhir Grimmjow dan menghentikan detak kehidupannya. Namun ketika ia menunggu rasa sakit yang akan menusuk dadanya itu datang, samar- samar terdengar teriakan bersuara parau yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Membuat lelaki berambut merah terurai itu mendengus pelan sekali sambil merintih.

_Lama sekali..._keluhnya.

" GRIMMJOOOOWWW!"

Renji menarik bibirnya sedikit. Tersenyum. Lalu matanya terpejam bertepatan dengan terpentalnya Grimmjow dari atas tubuhnya.

**End of Flashback.**

Tiba- tiba Ishida menepuk pundak Renji dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan apa yang telah terjadi." saran Ishida menatap langit- langit ruangan. Menerawang. Lama ia mengikuti alur kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang terputar di file otaknya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Ichigo memang membutuhkan pemicu saat itu." kenangnya lagi menunduk menatap Renji, membuat pemuda bertato itu tak mengerjap dan tersenyum gagu saat Ishida menampilkan wajah tersenyum lembut yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Aku tahu kau berniat baik." ujar Ishida lagi- lagi membuat Renji terbungkam.

_Laki- laki ini benar- benar lebih menakutkan daripada Grimmjow,_ desah Renji membuang muka sedikit was- was.

* * *

Rukia berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor dengan langkah yang gontai. Wajahnya menunduk dan terlihat banyak proses berpikir yang sedang terjadi disana. Untungnya meskipun masih pada suasana jam istirahat, koridor nampak sepi karena murid- murid memilih untuk berkumpul di kantin atau tempat lainnya ketimbang bercengkrama dikoridor yang terlihat sangat tidak mengasyikkan.

Putri angkat keluarga Kuchiki itu menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruangan Ukitake Sensei lalu menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menangkap dua mahluk berambut orange yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Wajah Rukia nampak tertarik. Ia mengatur tubuhnya menempati posisi arah jam dua dan memperhatikan gerak- gerik seorang lelaki yang sedang berusaha menenangkan seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis di depannya dengan kaku. Rukia mengenali lelaki yang sedang kebingungan itu namun tidak pada perempuan berambut panjang dan berbody menakjubkan yang kini masih terisak.

Rukia tertegun. Seolah terlihat asyik melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan dengan lelaki jeruk dan..._ah, mungkin pacarnya,_ batin Rukia.

Angin berhembus pelan dari sisi jendela, melambaikan rambut Rukia yang ia biarkan tergerai dan mengedarkan aroma lily. Membiarkan gadis berpostur mungil itu tenggelam dengan tatapan kosongnya yang entah sekarang sedang melihat kemana.

"Apa hobimu mengintip?"

Suara berat yang terdengar kasar membuyarkan angan Rukia yang sedang bergelut dengan angin musim gugur. Ia mengenali suara ini dan hal itu yang membuatnya berat untuk membalikkan badan. Sampai detik ini ia masih belum mengerti kenapa lelaki ramen terlihat seolah ingin memakannya hidup- hidup saat kembali bertemu tadi. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan hingga nyaris mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri hanya untuk menolong lelaki tidak tahu diuntung itu, bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan perlakuan hina sebagai balasan? Rasa menyesal dan sedikit kekesalan kini menghinggapi hati Rukia.

Lelaki dibelakang Rukia itu sedang menatap dengan datar. Menunggu tubuh Rukia berbalik dan menghadapnya. Namun melihat tak ada pergerakan yang kunjung terjadi, ia berjalan mendekat dan saat itu lah Rukia mengambil beberapa langkah sigap kesamping untuk menjauhinya. Membuat lelaki bermata tajam dan berwarna biru itu terkejut akan tindakan Rukia barusan dan ia tersenyum.

"Heee...?" Ia menghentikan kakinya yang baru mencapai satu langkah. Ditatapnya Rukia yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan ragu- ragu. Ada rasa takut yang sedang berusaha ditutupi oleh gadis itu meskipun terihat sia- sia dimata Grimmjow, karena pada akhirnya ia tetap bisa menangkap sikap waspada yang disembunyikan Rukia.

Sementara Rukia berusaha untuk menguatkan pijakan kakinya agar tidak terjatuh tiba- tiba, Grimmjow menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memperhatikan Rukia seolah dia sedang menonton seekor kelinci bugil menari di depannya. Sangat terhibur.

"Kenapa menjauhiku seperti itu?" tanya Grimmjow berhasil membuat mata Rukia terbuka lebih lebar.

Grimmjow memberikan kesempatan Rukia untuk menatapnya lebih waspada dan berwajah sedih.

"Kau menyinggung perasaanku." akunya seolah terdengar buruk sambil menekan dada yang kini bersembunyi dibalik kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, namun seulas senyum terkembang setelahnya, membuat Rukia ingin menarik bibir itu hingga molor dan tak bisa kembali seperti semula.

Rukia menggerakan ibu jari kakinya perlahan dan ia benar- benar merasa lega karena tidak hanya jari kaki, bahkan seluruh anggota badannya bisa ia kontrol seperti yang diinginkan dan itu membuktikan kalau ketakutannya sudah berangsur turun, mungkin malah sudah lenyap. Kekuatannya sudah pulih dan ia bisa menghadapi lelaki Ramen karena rasa dendam yang ia rasakan lebih kuat sekarang.

"Ng?"

Grimmjow menaikan satu alisnya saat melihat ada sorot kemerahan dibola mata Rukia ketika menatap mata indigo miliknya. Tanpa sadar ia ditarik begitu saja seperti magnet berkutub yang bertemu pasangannya hingga pemuda bertubuh atletis itu tidak bisa beralih dan dengan tunduk berlutut pada kilauan batu safir itu. Ia terpesona, sangat terpesona sampai- sampai tak ada suara yang sanggup ia keluarkan. Membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja dalam kebisuan yang menyergapnya.

Melihat lelaki ramen yang tiba- tiba menjadi patung bersedekap dan tak henti- henti menatapnya, membuat Rukia mengerjapkan matanya dan berpikir lelaki ramen sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya. Dan ia segera mengantisipasi dengan memilih untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu selekas mungkin.

Gadis bermata bulat itu segera membalikkan badannya tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi dan sayangnya berhasil membangunkan tidur sang patung dewa yunani yang langsung memanggilnya dengan keras.

"Oi! "

Rukia tak bergeming. Melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berniat untuk menoleh ke belakang apalagi berhenti. _Siapa sudi,_ batin Rukia.

" Gadis yakuza!"

Tetap tak ada tanda- tanda menghentikan langkahnya. Grimmjow menarik nafas putus asa. Entah sejak kapan dan darimana asalnya,dia sendiri juga tidak percaya kalau saat ini ia sedang merasakan apa yang disebut 'putus asa'. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah menemui hal yang membuatnya susah begini.

" Gadis bisu!" teriak Grimmjow dengan wajah gondok dan berhasil membuat kaki Rukia berhenti. Ada perasaan lega yang langsung membuat Grimmjow mengumpat saat menyadari senang menghinggapi hatinya hanya karena perempuan didepannya itu berhenti meninggalkannya.

Rukia menarik nafas panjang sebelum memutar tubuhnya dengan kesal. Ia melihat Grimmjow berdiri dengan tangan yang sudah turun dan berada di posisi kanan dan kirinya. Lelaki itu sedang berwajah kebingungan dan itu malah menambah kerutan jengkel di wajah Rukia.

Ia mengeluarkan notebook yang memang selalu ia kantongi kemanapun ia pergi dan sebuah pena ungu untuk membantunya berkomunikasi dengan orang- orang yang tak mengerti bahasa isyaratnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat sambil kembali mendekati Grimmjow dan hasil tulisannya langsung ia tunjukkan tepat dimata lelaki itu.

'Kau ada urusan denganku?'

Grimmjow menggeser kepalanya sedikit setelah membaca tulisan dibuku dan mendapati Rukia sedang menatap dengan dongkol di baliknya.

" Ya." kata Grimmjow singkat sambil menarik buku dari tangan Rukia dan menutupnya. Membuat wajah kesal Rukia berubah dengan tanda tanya karena sikap Grimmjow yang mendadak berubah. Lelaki itu baru saja menemukan alasan yang tepat agar gadis yakuzanya itu akan selalu datang menemuinya dan menyuguhkan apa yang ia mau tanpa repot- repot meminta.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. " lanjutnya lagi mengembalikan buku yang hanya diterima dengan pelototan tajam dari Rukia. Melihat aura negatif dari lawannya, membuat Grimmjow mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedang bebas dengan wajah dingin. Bergerak dengan pelan, membentuk kata demi kata yang pada akhirnya membuat gadis dihadapanya itu begitu tercekat.

Rukia membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Ia seperti baru saja tersambar petir di siang bolong saat melihat tangan Grimmjow bergerak begitu luwesnya bertanya tentang rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh dia dan Renji

'Kenapa kau merahasiakan nama keluargamu?'

Tanyanya lagi pada Rukia yang kali ini hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan tak berani menatap ke arah lain selain buku yang kini sedang terpegang di tangan Grimmjow. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar menuruni punggungnya, terasa seperti liukan ular berjalan yang sedang menapaki tiap jengkal pori- pori kulit milik Rukia.

'Apa nama yang kau sembunyikan itu?'

Urat leher Rukia menegang saat ia mendapati pertanyaan yang tak kunjung bisa dijawab olehnya namun semakin datang bertubi- tubi.

_Kenapa...kenapa lelaki ramen bisa bahasa isyarat...?_

Seolah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Rukia itu terpasang jelas diwajahnya, Grimmjow menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Aku bukan si bodoh Ichigo yang tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat." ejeknya membuat Rukia tersadar kalau Grimmjow sudah mengetahui rahasianya sejak di koridor masuk.

Pemuda 'High Class' itu mengambil tangan Rukia yang gemetar dan meletakkan buku diatas tangannya yang sedang menengadah. Ia menarik satu per satu jari Rukia untuk memegang bukunya agar tak terjatuh yang dimulai dari ibu jari...

"Jangan dijawab sekarang." cegah Grimjjow begitu senang saat Rukia tak mengeluarkan perlawanan sama sekali ketika ia menarik telunjuk putih gadis itu menjepit sampul buku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke teling Rukia dan berbisik :

"Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk menunggunya."

Grimjjow menyuguhkan senyum iblisnya saat jari terakhir Rukia menyentuh sampul buku dan menepuk tangan gadis itu pelan sebelum meninggalkannya berdiri dengan wajah pucat ditengah koridor yang mulai ramai berdatangan para siswa. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan santai melewati tatapan memuja dari para siswi yang dilewatinya.

_Sesi perkenalan selesai, _bisiknya melebarkan senyuman. Ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik setelah kepulangannya dari Amerika selain Ichigo. Kini ia memiliki dua alasan untuk hadir disekolah setiap hari yaitu Rukia yang bisa membuat hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh namun disukainya, dan Ichigo yang selalu diganggunya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang.

Grimmjow masih menyusun rencana untuk pertemuannya lagi dengan Rukia ketika tiba- tiba saja...

BRUKH

"Aakk!" Grimjjow terpekik kecil dan membiarkan tubuhnya mematung sejenak bersama benda yang ada dibawahnya.

Sebuah notebook berwarna ungu telah terbang tepat mengenai kepalanya dan kini tergolek dilantai koridor dengan posisi terbuka. Lelaki itu menghela nafas tak percaya saat ada perasaan yang menggelitik sedang terjadi di dadanya dan bukan amukan panas seperti biasa. Dia pasti sudah gila karena merasa ada kupu- kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya gara- gara Rukia melemparinya dengan buku. Memang sejak kapan dia menjadi seorang psikopat?

Grimmjow membalikkan tubuh tegapnya yang bisa membuat wanita ingin terlentang diatasnya itu dengan sukarela, secara perlahan dan mendapati Rukia sedang terengah dengan kesal disana.

_Sial, mata itu lagi,_ umpat Grimmjow yang tanpa daya kembali terperangkap didalamnya.

'Kalau kau sampai membeberkan rahasiaku...'

Rukia menghentikan tangannya yang tergantung di udara. Ia sedang menimbang akan melanjutkan ancamannya atau tidak pada lelaki yang membuatnya berada diantara hidup dan mati itu. Kalau ia berani melakukannya, kemungkinan besar lelaki ramen akan marah dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kejadian tadi pagi di koridor, tapi kalau tidak, ia benar- benar merasa terintimidasi dan sebetulnya paling anti jika direndahkan seperti mahluk sampah yang tidak berdaya seperti itu. Lama berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Rukia Kuchiki, gadis bangsawan yang sedang menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari mata dunia, memilih untuk menantang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez didepan seluruh siswa Karakura High School yang sedang berkerumun dikoridor.

'...Aku...'

Rukia menarik nafas panjang dan dengan mantap menggerakan tangannya:

'...akan membuatmu menyesal...' ancamnya dengan mata berkilat yang sudah kembali didapatkannya dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa.

Sebagai tambahan ia menunjuk Grimmjow dengan telunjuknya yang kini tengah terangkat begitu lurus diudara dan disaksikan oleh semua murid yang ada dengan wajah terkejut tak percaya. Gadis gila mana yang mau mati dengan berani mengangkat jarinya dihadapan seorang Grimmjow.

'...Kau.'

Kata terakhir Rukia berhasil membuat seluruh siswa berbisik- bisik ribut dan memperhatikan Grimmjow yang kini sedang terpaku menatap Rukia dan membuat mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa lelaki bertemperamen tinggi itu tidak menghambur ke Rukia sekarang setelah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya. Ia terlihat begitu terpukau dan malah mengulum senyum saat Rukia berbalik meninggalkannya dengan hentakan kaki yang terdengar marah.

" Hahaha..."

Grimmjow menunduk, menutupi wajah tertawanya dengan satu tangan dan membuat siswa yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor tercengang. Setengah dari para siswi yang melihatnya harus rela terduduk lemas dan bersandar pada dinding karena penampakan sesosok malaikat surga yang baru saja mereka lihat. Seorang Grimmjow yang selalu memasang muka garang, mata tajam dan sangar kini sedang tertawa pelan dengan aura hangat. Gadis mana yang bisa tahan dengan wajah super ganteng yang terlalu berkilau itu!

Shinji yang sedari tadi menyaksikan rangkaian adegan menghibur itu dari balik kerumunan, datang mendekat sambil menjilat permen lolipop besar kesukaannya. Grimmjow masih tertawa dan membuat wajah Shinji menatap semakin datar. Ia membiarkan saja sahabatnya itu menikmati olahraga pipi yang sebenarnya juga sedikit menimbulkan tanda tanya. Lama ia memperhatikan dan bertanya jawab sendiri dalam hati, dan akhirnya, karena tak tahan lagi karena penasaran, ia membuka mulut.

"Apa kau baik- baik saja?" tanya Shinji menghentikan kegiatannya makan lolipop.

Grimmjow menghentikan tawa dengan susah payah.

" Tentu saja aku tidak baik- baik saja. " jawabnya disela- sela nafas yang tertahan dan kembali tertawa, bertolak belakang sekali dengan perkataan yang ia lontarkan.

* * *

Ichigo berlari dengan tergesa saat melewati koridor lantai dua yang kini sedang menggemakan derap langkah kakinya. Ia tak terlihat terengah meskipun sudah melewati deretan anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua. Bahkan masih tidak ada keringat yang berhasil menetes didahinya setelah pembakaran kalori yang ia lakukan. Mungkin berkat latihannya di klub basket yang membiasakannya untuk selalu berlari, membuat Ichigo baik- baik saja saat menempuh jarak yang baginya tak seberapa itu.

Jas sekolah yang dibiarkan tak terkancing melambai saat ia menambah kecepatannya berlari. Saat ini ia harus segera mengambil jam tangan yang tertinggal dikelas karena ulah Renji yang menantangnya adu panco saat pelajaran terakhir dan harus mencopot jam sporty berwarna hitam itu kalau tidak mau lengan Renji merusaknya. Jam itu adalah barang berharga peninggalan orang yang sangat penting bagi Ichigo dan ia harus berkejaran dengan sang waktu sekarang karena bisa saja benda tersebut sudah raib diambil orang. Telebih lagi Inoue juga yang sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah dan dia tak mau membuat perempuan itu berdiri terlalu lama.

_Kenapa juga harus tertinggal, sih,_ gerutu Ichigo menghentikan kakinya tepat di ruang kesenian, kelas terakhir yang ia ikuti sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ia menggeser pintu kelas dan langsung mengedarkan matanya mencari kursi nomor dua paling depan yang malah menangkap seorang gadis berambut hitam sedang mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ichigo terperangah sejenak karena mendapati sosok perempuan tengah tertidur dan bermandikan sinar matahari sore itu terlihat begitu..._cantik,_ bisiknya merasakan ada sesuatu yang asing terjadi dihatinya.

Dada Ichigo sudah berdenyut keras dan ia merasakan kakinya begitu berat untuk dilangkahkan. Padahal ia harus segera bergegas dan mengantar Inoue pulang, tapi tubuhnya benar- benar tidak bisa mengikuti perintah yang dikirim oleh otaknya. Ia tetap terdiam selama beberapa saat dan seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya, Ichigo seolah pasrah ketika tubuhnya yang kesulitan berjalan, akhirnya menyeret kakinya yang tidak menurut untuk memasuki kelas. Dan bukannya segera mengambil jam tangan yang ada di meja depan, ia malah melangkah pelan melewati jam tangan yang tergeletak disana. Tatapannya tak kunjung lepas dari paras manis gadis yang kini masih terpejam dengan begitu damainya di bangku kelas itu. Ia terus menganalisa satu per satu bagian wajahnya yang bisa terlihat. Bulu matanya yang lentik dan garis kelopak mata tergambar jelas disana. Bibirnya juga mungil, merona lembut dan nampak begitu manis dengan perpaduan kulit putih diwajahnya, membuat Ichigo merasa gila hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Gadis itu seperti sebuah lukisan yang indah dan dia benar- benar mengaggumi sosok malaikat yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Tak ada hal lain lagi yang terbersit di kepala Ichigo selain keinginan untuk menyentuhnya dan tanpa ia sadari, jarinya sudah merasakan lembutnya kulit wajah gadis yang sempat ia juluki pencuri itu.

Menangkap tangannya sendiri sedang ada diwajah Rukia, Ichigo langsung membelalakan matanya dan seolah tertangkap basah, ia menarik tangannya cepat dengan was- was. Ia menoleh sekeliling seperti pencuri yang sedang beraksi. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada mata yang melihat kelakukannya yang seperti lelaki mesum barusan.

_Tidak ada yang lihat kan?_ tanya Ichigo sedikit cemas. Ia takut kalau esok akan muncul berita yang santer mengabarkannya sedang mengelus pipi seorang murid pindahan dikelas yang sepi dan akan menimbulkan salah paham yang berujung pada penjelesan selama berjam- jam ke Inoe. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya malas.

Angin meniup korden kelas seolah ingin memberitahu bahwa ia telah melihat apa yang dilakukan Ichigo terhadap Rukia, dan seakan memberi jawaban, mata Rukia mengerut dan membuka perlahan, membuat Ichigo menarik dirinya kalang kabut lalu menabrak meja yang ada disisi belakang.

'Nghhm...'

Rukia membuka sebelah matanya dan pemandangan yang ia dapat adalah warna hitam setinggi orang dewasa yang berujung orange dan terlihat kabur. Memastikan bahwa sosok itu bukanlah imajinasi dari mimpinya saja, ia berusaha membuka mata yang satunya lagi meski terasa begitu berat. Ia mengerjap pelan selama beberapa saat dan membiarkan Ichigo mematung dengan wajah khawatir disana. _Apa dia tahu yang telah kulakukan?_

Lama ia mengerjap dan tak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya Rukia bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dan saat kesadarannya sudah kembali, ia tertegun dengan kehadiran Ichigo yang sedang condong kebelakang dengan topangan kedua tangan diatas meja. Ia membiarkan saja bola matanya yang berwana violet bertautan dengan bola mata Ichigo yang berwarna orange, seperti langit senja, dan tak menggubris perubahan dari lawan yang sekarang telah menjadi tawanannya itu.

Ichigo membuka bibirnya seolah ingin bicara dengan wajah yang terkejut. Suaranya tertahan dan tak bisa ia keluarkan sama sekali, sama seperti saat ia pertama kali melihat mata violet Rukia yang telah mengambil seluruh jiwanya. Dan kejadian itu kini terulang lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia terpesona dengan kilauan lensa ungu yang begitu jernih itu.

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya. Bertanya- tanya dengan kemunculan lelaki jeruk, yang sekarang sudah ia tahu bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, sedang berdiri seperti seorang anak kecil yang menatap es krim di depannya. _Aku yakin tadi tidak ada orang dikelas ini,_ kenang Rukia mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

Setelah keluar dari ruang Ukitake Sensei, Rukia diserang rasa kantuk yang luar biasa dan berencana untuk tidur sebentar sebelum kerja part-timenya, lalu ketika melewati ruang seni yang terbuka, ia melihat meja yang disinari lembayung sore yang nampak begitu nyaman. Tanpa pertimbangan yang rumit, ia pun memutuskan untuk merasakan kehangatan sang senja dengan cara tidur disitu dan menutup pintu kelas. Begitulah kronologis ceritanya.

_Lalu bagaimana jeruk baka ini ada disini?_ tanya Rukia menambahkan kata 'baka' di perkatannya karena merasa kesal dengan ulah Ichigo tadi pagi yang setelah disadari, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang bocah idiot.

Rukia menegakkan kepalanya kembali saat teringat dengan penjelasan Ukitake Sensei yang memberitahunya bahwa Ichigo adalah anak dari kepala sekolah dan ia memiliki kekuasaan yang tak terbatas yang memungkinkan lelaki dihadapannya itu muncul dihadapannya saat ini.

Gadis itu menyedekapkan tangannya sambil menatap Ichigo yang masih tak bergeming dari kondisi terakhirnya dan meneliti. Ia menggeleng tak percaya.

_Bagaimana mungkin dia seorang anak kepala sekolah?_ keluhnya lagi menatap rambut orange Ichigo dengan malas.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi 'ah' saat ia teringat akan perkataan Ukitake Sensei mengenai Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, lelaki yang mengetahui rahasianya dan telah ia ancam, yang ternyata adalah anak dari wakil kepala sekolah.

Rukia meringis dan membebaskan tangannya. _Kenapa bisa orang- orang menyebalkan ini adalah anak dari orang penting? _gerutunya memjiat kepala yang tiba- tiba terasa sakit ketika membayangkan betapa berat kehidupan sekolahnya mulai saat ini.

Dahinya berkerut saat sadar Ichigo tidak kunjung bergerak dan hal itu membuat Rukia bingung. Ia kembali mengarahkan bola matanya ke Ichigo dan diserbu pertanyaan. _Apa yang sedang dilakukan si bodoh ini?_ batinya beranjak dari duduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ichigo.

"Ah, Rukia ! Apa kau sudah...!"

Teriakan Renji terhenti saat ia melihat Rukia sedang berpandangan dengan Ichigo pada jarak yang super dekat dan langsung menyihirnya untuk menjadi patung selamat datang ditengah pintu. Sementara Ichigo yang tersadar berkat teriakan Renji yang keras dan pintu yang tergeser kasar, spontan berteriak saat mendapati wajah Rukia yang sangat amat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Huwaaaaa !"

Ichigo mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang menaiki meja dengan wajah panik dan berakhir dengan terjungkal seperti orang idiot. Ia mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit benjol setelah berbenturan dengan kaki meja sambil meringis. _Sial,_ umpatnya.

Dan Rukia, setelah menarik wajahnya tak mengerti dengan kelakukan Ichigo yang menurutnya aneh, menoleh ke arah Renji yang sedang terpukul dan melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum.

'Hai, Renji.'

Lalu Renji hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum ragu.

"H...hai..."

"Aduh...sakit sekali..." gumam Ichigo menyembul dari barisan meja dan belum menurunkan tangannya dari kepala. Ia berjalan menuju depan kelas sambil menyapa Renji yang tetap dengan posisi satu tangan menggeser pintu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Renji?"

Renji tak menjawab dan menggerakan kepalanya seperti robot menghadap Ichigo.

"Apa...?"

"Ng ?"

"Kau..."

Tiba- tiba mata Renji berkilat dan langsung menghambur menarik kerah Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !?"

"O...oi..."

"Kenapa kalian berduaan di kelas yang sepi dengan posisi yang mencurigakan?" selidiknya membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Ichigo dan membuat Renji terkejut.

"Le...lepaskan, bodoh." suruh Ichigo membuang muka.

"Ichigo..."

Renji hanya mampu memanggil nama Ichigo yang kini sedang bersusah payah menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Ichigo melirik Renji, dan dia terkejut melihat wajah Renji yang seperti mendapat berita kalau dia satu- satunya murid yang tinggal kelas.

"Renji...?"

Renji melepaskan kerah seragam Ichigo dan menunduk tak mau menatap kawan satu klubnya itu yang sedang berrwajah bingung. Ia memilih untuk menatap Rukia yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Aku...mencarimu kemana- mana..." Suaranya terdengar mengambang.

' Maaf. Aku ketiduran. ' sesal Rukia nyengir tanpa menangkap perubahan aneh diwajah sahabatnya, Renji.

" Oh..." Renji mengangguk pelan. "Ukitake Sensi memberitahuku kalau kau mungkin ada disini...dan..."

Ia menatap Ichigo yang menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berdua?"

" Ah, aku..."

' Dia datang saat aku sedang tidur.' potong Rukia yang membuat Renji mengirimkan tatapan curiga pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mendesah keras.

"Aku mau mengambil ini. " bela Ichigo terdengar gusar mengambil jam tangan diatas meja dan mengangkatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dituduh sebagai seorang kriminal oleh sahabatnya sendiri, meskipun...ya, dia sedikit melakukannya.

Ichigo hanya bisa memarahi dirinya sendiri saat teringat tangan nakalnya yang menyentuh wajah Rukia dengan lancangnya. Sungguh, ia benar- benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis pencuri di kelas dan membuatnya hilang akal.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke klub?" lanjut Renji masih mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Ichigo.

"Aku sedang mengantar Inoooo..." Ichigo mengayunkan suaranya dan terhenti seketika saat akan menyebut nama kekasihnya, membuat Renji dan Rukia menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Ichigo mengatupkan bibirnya. Merasakan lidahnya yang sehat- sehat saja dalam mulutnya dan mencoba usaha kedua untuk menjelaskan keabsenannya dari klub.

"Aku mengantar..." Ia lagi- lagi terhenti.

Entah kenapa, tiba- tiba mulutnya terasa berat untuk mengucapkan nama Inoe di depan Rukia yang sangat ia tahu, gadis itu tidak akan peduli kalau ia akan pergi mengantar siapa, dan membuat Ichigo ditumbuhi rasa kesal saat hatinya berkata demikian.

"Ah, maksudmu mengantar Inoue belanja?" tebak Renji manggut- manggut saat ingatannya kembali pada perbincangan mereka dikelas biologi dan membuat Ichigo mendelik. Ia beralih menatap Rukia yang sedang menimpali dengan wajah datar yang itu artinya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan permasalahan ini, sukses membuat lelaki berwajah ganteng itu menggigit mulut bagian dalam sambil mengumpat. _Bisa- bisanya aku berharap dia akan memasang wajah cemburu._

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku kan bisa mengizinkanmu pada Kaien Senpai." ujar Renji sumringah dan memusnahkan wajah mendungnya yang kelabu.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul sambil memasang jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya.

"Aku hanya sebentar."

Renji mengangguk sambil be-oh ria.

"Baiklah. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Renji beralih ke arah Rukia dan gadis itu menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Ngomong- ngomong kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku pesan?" todongnya mengingat ia harus mengelilingi satu sekolahan hanya untuk menemukan keberadaan Rukia dan baru bisa ketemu setelah bertanya pada Ukitake Sensei.

'Maaf.'

Lagi- lagi ia hanya bisa meminta maaf dengan wajah cengengesan.

"Aku'kan sudah bilang untuk mengirim pesan setelah kau selesai." protesnya lagi mengacak- acak rambut Rukia keras dan langsung menyolok mata Ichigo.

Rukia menarik kepalanya sambil menggerutu dan menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan karena ulah Renji. Sedangkan Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya dan merasa risih. Ia tahu Renji dan Rukia adalah teman sejak kecil dan kedekatannya merupakan suatu hal yang wajar- wajar saja. Tapi bagi Ichigo, hal itu membuatnya terganggu dan menimbulkan efek nyeri di dadanya.

'Jangan mengacak rambutku.'

"Haha...Maaf, maaf..." ujar Renji merangkul pundak Rukia dan mata Ichigo langsung menyoroti tangan itu dengan _death glare_nya.

Ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi yang jelas ia merasa ada api yang sedang perlahan berkobar di tubuhnya. Ia seharusnya segera pergi saja dengan cuek meninggalkan mereka berdua, tapi pada kenyatannya, kerutan kekesalan malah semakin bertambah dan bertambah diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo berangkat." ajak Renji menggandeng tangan Rukia dan tanpa Ichigo sadari, tiba- tiba tangannya bergerak begitu cepat mencengkram lengan kiri Rukia, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

' Eh ?'

"Eh ?"

Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan mengatakan kata 'eh' dengan wajah yang sama- sama terkejut. Rukia terkejut karena tiba- tiba Ichigo menarik lengannya, dan Ichigo terkejut karena...tiba- tiba ia reflek menarik lengan Rukia !

"Ng? Ada apa, Ichigo?"

Renji mewakilkan Rukia yang sedang terpaku melihat Ichigo untuk bertanya dan menunggu jawaban dari lelaki berwajah bingung itu.

"Ah...anooo..."

_Sial, kenapa tangan ini tiba- tiba bergerak sendiri? _

" ...itu..."

Ichigo memutar otaknya berusaha mencari alasan yang pas agar terdengar tak mencurigakan dan matanya menangkap sebuah daun kering berwarna kecoklatan tersangkut di ujung rambut Rukia.

"Ada daun dirambutmu . " jelas Ichigo merasa lega dan menunjuk ujung rambut Rukia. Rukia memutar kepalanya untuk mencari daun yang dimaksud meskipun hal itu sia- sia karena ia tak bisa memindahkan matanya ke belakang. Ichigo mendesah.

"Bukan disitu..."

"Kau habis darimana, sih?" tanya Renji mengambil daun di ujung rambut Rukia dan memotong perjalanan tangan Ichigo yang sekarang terhenti di udara. Ia tertegun dan membiarkan tangannya mengambang begitu saja. Meresapi gigitan- gigitan semut kecil yang semakin lama terasa semakin banyak menggerogoti rongga dadanya.

'Mungkin tadi saat aku pergi ke taman.' jelas Rukia mengingat ia pergi ke taman setelah bertemu dengan Grimmjow untuk menghilangkan stressnya disana.

Renji menggumam.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ichigo." pamit Renji membuat Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangkat tangannya yang sempat tertahan tadi untuk melambai dengan gaya orang terkena serangan stroke.

"Hati- hati." gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

Rukia memutar kepalanya untuk sekedar tersenyum pada Ichigo yang malah membuat lelaki itu menahan nafas. Setelah pintu tertutup, baru ia bisa menghela nafas keras dan tertunduk dengan terengah.

"Apa itu tadi?" bisiknya menutup mulut tak percaya.

* * *

Hari kedua Rukia menikmati masa sekolahnya di tempat yang baru, yang ia rasakan adalah lelah yang tak terhingga. Matanya terlihat sayu seperti habis dijatuhi satu ton semen perekat yang membuat kelopak matanya selalu ingin menempel. Seluruh sendi badannya mengadakan demonstrasi mendadak tadi pagi saat ia bangun akibat kerja sambilannya yang cukup menguras tenaga. Ia bekerja sambilan di dua tempat sekaligus demi membiayai hidupnya dan tubuh mungil itu ternyata tak menyimpan banyak sisa tenaga setelah urusannya di sekolah. Dan efeknya telah ia rasakan sekarang yaitu menjadi zombi berjalan.

'Oaaaahhh...'

Rukia menguap sejadi- jadinya kali ini sambil berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya yang terletak di Gedung C sebelah barat. Ia harus melewati Gedung B yang terletak di tengah, dimana kelas sosial berada dan Geduang A yang sedang dipijaknya sekarang, yaitu kelas jurusan science. Setelah kembali menguap entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, ia merasa tak yakin akan sanggup mengikuti pelajaran pertamanya hari ini dan ia memutuskan untuk berbelok ke gedung D, menuju ruang kesehatan dan bertemu dengan Unohana Sensei untuk memberinya tempat bersitirahat.

Ia tahu Unohana Sensei akan sedikit banyak mengomel karena ia murid pindahan yang baru dua hari masuk dan sudah membolos pelajaran. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa mengistirahatkan otot- otot kaku ditubuhnya meskipun hanya sebentar saja sambil mendengarkan kicauan sensei-nya nanti. Ya, yang paling penting untuknya sekarang adalah berbaring!

Rukia tiba- tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya dan selain kantuk, sekarang ada raut kusut diwajahnya saat melihat sosok berkemeja putih dan tanpa jas sekolah sedang bersandar di dinding ruang perpustakaan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang kesehatan. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Gadis bisu!"

Panggilan yang cukup keras untuk mengumpulkan perhatian siswa yang ada di koridor tertuju pada sumber suara dan Rukia yang kini sedang berdiri dengan wajah keruh. _Kenapa harus pagi- pagi begini,_ dengusnya sebal dan mau tidak mau memutar tubuhnya kembali.

Di seberang Grimmjow sudah tersenyum dan berdiri dari sandarannya. Ia berjalan mendekat diiringi dengan bel masuk yang berdentang dua kali dan membuat Rukia memiliki alasan untuk segera enyah dari situ.

'Sudah bel. Aku mau masuk.' kata Rukia cepat- cepat memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." timpal Grimmjow enteng dan membuat Rukia menghentikan kakinya yang akan melangkah sesuai dugaan.

Murid- murid yang ingin melihat keonaran apa lagi yang akan Rukia lakukan terhadap Grimmjow terpaksa harus rela melewatkan tontonan itu kali ini karena bel yang menitahkan mereka untuk segera masuk kelas dan itu adalah hal yang mutlak. Dalam sekejap koridor menjadi sepi dan hanya tertinggal mereka berdua disana.

'Kau mau apa?' tanya Rukia berharap ia salah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Grimmjow barusan.

"Masuk kelasmu." jawab lelaki itu santai dan menunjuk jalan ke Gedung C.

Rukia berusaha menyabarkan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tendangan terbangnya ke kepala Grimmjow dan membuat sebuah tanda bekas sepatu disana atau bahkan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit. Ia benar- benar ingin hidup damai di sekolahnya ini dan tidak mau terlihat tindakan kriminal yang akan membuat Nii-sama nya malu jika ketahuan.

'Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?'

Rukia kembali bertanya dengan wajah bersungut. Sungguh, apa lelaki ini tidak tahu kalau aura membunuh milik Rukia sudah mulai menguap menyelubungi tubuhnya sekarang?

"Lucunya aku juga mau bertanya seperti itu padamu." ujarnya dengan wajah terkejut karena memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan Rukia.

Rukia baru saja akan meminta penjelasan dan harus terpaksa bungkam saat kepala Grimmjow mendekat ke wajahnya dan berbisik.

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu."

Membuat jantung Rukia tercekat dan membiarkan saja tangan lelaki itu menggandeng tangannya.

"Ke kelasku saja." ujar Gimmjow seolah mengartikan kepasrahan Rukia sebagai tanda setuju untuk lelaki itu membawanya ke kelas sosial, namun persetujuan itu dibatalkan secara cepat oleh Rukia dengan menepis tangan Grimmjow dari tangannya.

'Aku mau kembali ke kelas.' jelas Rukia dengan wajah marah dan lagi- lagi tubuhnya terhenti karena lengannya yang kembali terjerat dan memutar tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"Apa aku ada bilang iya?" desis Grimmjow menatap Rukia dengan mata tajam dan menusuk tombol _frezze_ di diri Rukia hingga membuatnya tak bisa berontak.

"Lepaskan tanganmu."

Tiba- tiba suara parau yang terdengar serak menghentikan Grimjjow yang baru saja akan melanjutkan aksinya dan ia merasa terganggu. Terasa ada hawa dingin dari sisi kirinya yang sangat ia kenali kepunyaan siapa dan tatapan seperti sinar laser yang sedang membolongi kulit tangan Grimmjow membuat lelaki itu akhirnya gerah juga.

"Aku bilang lepaskan."

Suara itu kembali memerintah Grimmjow untuk melepaskan tangan Rukia yang masih terkunci di tangannya dan ia menoleh dengan wajah terusik. Menatap lelaki yang mengenakan kemeja dengan _style_ yang sama yaitu tanpa dimasukkan kedalam celana dan tanpa jas sekolah.

Grimmjow merenggangkan cengkramannya dan Rukia berhasil menarik tangannya kasar. Ia menoleh ke samping dan disana berdiri Ichigo dengan wajah dinginnya sedang menatap tajam. Ia terkejut karena melihat Ichigo yang sedang terdiam dengan aura hitam pekat diseklilingnya seolah ingin menghancurkan semua yang ada dihadapannya. Ia nampak sangat marah dan Rukia tidak tahu karena apa.

_Ichigo...?_

"Rasanya aku benar- benar ingin memukulmu, Ichigo." komen Grimmjow dengan suara yang tertahan dan mengandung emosi yang besar. Ia terlihat seperti akan membunuh banteng hidup- hidup saat ini.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu. "ujar Ichigo tak menghiraukan perkataan Grimmjow dan menatap Rukia yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan bingung.

Grimmjow mengepalkan tanganya dan berusaha untuk tidak memutuskan urat nadinya sendiri yang sedang tertarik tegang disekujur tubuhnya. Sementara Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia dengan langkah yang tidak sabar saat melihat gadis itu tak kunjung menjauh dari lelaki didepannya.

"Ikut aku." perintahnya menyabet lengan kanan Rukia dan menyeretnya untuk pergi bersamanya. Rukia hanya terbelalak kaget saat lengannya yang satu lagi tiba- tiba tertarik ke belakang dan menahan tubuhnya untuk melangkah mengikuti Ichigo.

"Aku melarangnya pergi." tolak Grimmjow marah dan membuat Ichigo menoleh. Memusatkan matanya pada tangan yang kini menempel di lengan Rukia dan membuat pilar penahan emosinya hancur.

"Aku tidak perlu meminta izin darimu."

"Ya kau perlu." jawab Grimmjow cepat dengan mata berkilat dan membuat Ichigo menghentikan kata- katanya yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Rukia hanya bisa menatap dua lelaki yang sedang memegang kedua tangannya itu secara bergantian dengan cemas dan kecemasannya berubah menjadi sebuah kekagetan yang tak terduga saat mendengar Grimmjow berkata :

"Karena aku menyukai gadis ini."

Membuat mulut Rukia menganga dan mengirimkan ultimatum keras pada Ichigo yang sedang terbelalak.

Grimmjow mendapat kesempatan untuk menarik lengan Rukia yang langsung terlepas begitu saja dari tangan Ichigo yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, dan membiarkan Rukia pergi mengiringi langkahnya karena ia sendiri juga masih belum mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Grimmjow berhasil membawa Rukia pergi, Ichigo sudah kembali mengejar dengan langkah besar yang terlihat gusar untuk menyusul dan mencekal lengan Rukia kuat.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak bisa mengizinkannya pergi." kata Ichigo tajam dan membuat Rukia mengernyitkan keningnya. Memaksanya untuk berpikir apa gerangan yang sedang dilakukan dua mahluk aneh dihadapannya ini dengan saling menariknya kesana kemari seperti orang bodoh?

"Apa?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada mengejak seolah ia baru saja mengalami ganguuan pendengaran dan memberikan kesempatan Ichigo untuk mengulanginya, namun lelaki yang kini tengah menggenggam erat tangan kiri Rukia itu memilih untuk mengibarkan bendera perang kepada musuhnya dan siap bertempur.

"Karena aku juga menyukainya." ucapnya tegas dan Rukia semakin tak sanggup untuk menahan mulutnya agar tak terbuka lebar dengan mata melotot seperti ikan dalam percobaan Mayuri Sensei dan membuat Grimmjow langsung mengerutkan bibirnya tak percaya.

* * *

It's done! Huwaaaaa...I can't believe it!

My 2nd chapter,

Thank you for reading this one, I hope you can enjoy the story,

and review please minna-san...(_ _)

* * *

Terima kasih banyak yng sudah mereview, dan akan sy jawab sekarang...

*bungkuk hormat*

**FafaCute: **Iya disini sy buat Orihime uda jadian sma Ichigo karena kk Orihime si Sora nitipin dy ke Ichigo, nnti bs FafaCute-san lihat di chapter selanjutnya, *kalo berkenan, (^-^)*

Yups...Anda benar! Rukia mngalami trauma krn kecelakan Hisana.

** :** arigatou ne ichacaca-san...trima ksih sudah membaca fanfic tak sberapa ini *nangis terharu*

**Naruzhea Aichi : **hahhaakkk...maph kan kslahan sya, *bungkuk dalem*

Sya dicero sma Grimmjow (yess, uda bner tulisannya) selama tiga hari dan disembuhin sma Inoue yang mski salah tulis ttep sudi mengobati. Trimaksih atas reviewnya, naruzhea-san...

**Hanna Hoshiko** : iyahhh Hanna-san, trimaksih reviewnya, sekarang uda sy benerin dn smoga ngga slh lg...:D

**Eigar alinafiah** : yooo Eigar-san, trima ksih sudah mau mampir dan membaca, ditunggu review slanjutnya, *ngarep*

**Azura Kuchiki** : aah, Azura-san, maaf pengupdate-an sdikit molor...(_ _)"

*ambil katana, mau harakiri*

: sudah sy updateeeee Anita-san...! :D

Silakan di baca...

**Rini desu** : yoroshiku ne Rini-san...tria msih sudah membaca fic ini...

Maaf update nya lama...

**15 Hendrik Widiyawati** : Iya Hendrik-san, Rukia di cerita ini sedang mengalami kebisuan...:)

**darries** : hhahaa...sy juga sngat mnyukai Ichiruki dan ad sedikit ide jail untuk mengganggu hubngan mereka dengan mendatangkan Grimmjow, *deserang pake zangetsu Ichigo*,

mereka punya mslah di masa lalu, akan diceritakan di next chapter nantinya karena belum sempet dijelaskan di chapter ini, maaaaf...(_ _),

Rukia mmang bisu dan sy blm memutuskan apakah dia akan permanen atau tidak...maaph kan sya lagi...(_ _)"

**rukiruki 86** : sudah sy updatee ! :D..., silakan dibaca,

**saphiraonfuyu:** nope, it's not The heirs saphira-sama...

seperti yg sy jelaskan di atas, sy belum menonton The heirs (karena blm dapet episodenya, hikshikshiks)

ide cerita murni dari imajinasi sy yang kacau dan ngayal, :D

begitu lah...

**ichirukilover** : sudah sya updet ichiruki-san...:D

**hikarooo:** maaphh...sebenarnya tdk terinspirasi dari The Heirs, sya malah ngga tau klo ada kemiripan adegan di fanfic dgn The Heirs *makin nangis guling2 karena blm nonton*,

trima ksih atas dkungannya (?) *emang festival olahrga sekolah*

sy akan berusha cari The Heirs dan melihat adegan yg sama itu...*semangat menggebu*

(*_*)9

Ah, smpe lupa, yoroshiku ne hikarooo-san...

**azure249 **: lagi- lagi The Heirs...huaaaaaaanggg *lari ke tengah ujan*

sya belum tau bagian mn yang sma karena belum menonton, ah, nanti psti akan sya tonton dan cocokan,

maaph, kalau ternyata ada kmiripan adegan yang tidak sya tahu,

*bungkuk dalem- dalem*


	3. When She's Kissed By The Butterfly

Alohhaaa, Minna-saaan...,

Masih bersama Ayra disini B-)

*gaje*

Pertama- tama, maaph-kan atas keterlambatan up-dateee saya, ;(

Semoga chapter ini bisa sepadan dengan lamanya pengupdate'an...

Happy Reading!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Sampe bumi kiamat, Bleach akan tetap milik Om Tite Kubo *sembah sujud*

* * *

Note:

"..." (dialog biasa)

'...' (dialog isyarat, biasanya dipakai Rukia yang bisu)

Tulisan bercetak miring (ucapan dalam hati)

* * *

Malam itu Ichigo resah. Ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali dan bahkan rasa kantuk itu telah raib seperti berlalunya musim panas. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan segudang pertanyaan dan hatinya juga terasa janggal.

Kemanapun Ichigo menoleh, selalu ada wajah Rukia disana, kapanpun Ichigo memejamkan mata, yang muncul adalah kilau bening berwarna violet yang menyambutnya, dan bagaimana pun ia berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayang- bayang Rukia dari kepalanya, selalu saja tak berhasil hingga ia merasa kesal sendiri dan justru digedor oleh sebuah dorongan kuat untuk menemui gadis yang memang ia akui benar- benar berbakat sebagai seorang pencuri itu. Lihat Ichigo yang kini tanpa sadar telah kehilangan sesuatu dari dirinya yang bahkan tidak diketahui kapan dan apa yang telah hilang.

Lelaki yang hanya mengenakan _boxer_ sebagai baju tidur itu membalik tubuhnya untuk yang ke sekian kali dengan gusar. Ia melirik ke arah jam weker yang ada diatas meja, _jam 2 pagi_, bisiknya, dan dia belum bisa tidur sama sekali.

"Tidur...tidur...tiduuurrr..." suruhnya pada diri sendiri sambil terpejam kuat- kuat dan hasilnya,...

"Aaarghhhhhhhhh!"

Ichigo berteriak frustasi dan bangun dari posisi hibernasi. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut dan kembali teringat dengan wajah, mata, senyuman, kehalusan kulit Rukia, semuanya...semuanya tentang gadis itu yang membuatnya ingin lebih. Ia ingin menatap mata itu tertuju padanya setiap detik, hanya dia. Ia juga ingin melihat senyum di bibir gadis itu dan memiliki hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang terasa begitu halus seperti bayi, ia ingin mencium aroma lily dari rambutnya setiap hari, ia ingin semuanya, semua yang ada pada Rukia, ingin...

"Siaaaaaalllllllllll...!" geram Ichigo melempar bantal disebelahnya membentur tembok dan teronggok dibawah karena hasrat gilanya. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menopang dengan satu tangan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sedang labil kalau bisa. _Ya, kalau saja bisa,_ keluhnya keruh.

Lelaki itu tidak menyangka ia akan dihantui oleh bayang- bayang seorang gadis seperti ini hingga membuatnya tak tenang. Ia tidak bisa menelan makan malamnya, mengalihkan pikirannya dengan bermain _game_ dan sekarang, tidurpun juga tak bisa. Rukia seolah berjejal disetiap bagian tubuh Ichigo hingga ia terikat begitu kencang dan tak bisa meloloskan diri. Harus bagaimana ia sekarang menghadapi serangan ini? Perasaan aneh yang tidak ia mengerti dan baru dirasakan olehnya sejak pertama kali ia menghirup nafas kehidupan. Apa yang menimpanya ini?

Ichigo menarik nafas perlahan dan dirasakannya oksigen memenuhi rongga dadanya kembali. Mengatur ulang dentuman- dentuman tak bernada dijantungnya dan merenggangkan syarafnya yang sempat menegang.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah dan menatap langit kamar yang bercorak papan catur. Memandang pergantian warna tiap kotak lalu terhenti pada jajaran putih yang kelima dan terpaku. Pikirannya mengalir, mencerna partikel demi partikel masalah yang terasa memusingkan dan sedang ia coba pecahkan. Lama Ichigo terlarut dalam asumsi dan sanggahan yang terjadi dalam kepalanya, dan hanya satu fakta yang paling tidak bisa ia pungkiri, lelaki berperut _six-pack_ sempurna itu ingin melihat gadis bernama Rukia sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menunggu sampai pagi datang, ia tak sabar. Lalu dimana ia bisa menemui Rukia malam- malam begini? Itu juga tidak mungkin.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya saat tak ada jalan keluar yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari otak buntunya selain menanti sinar mentari menerobos tirai dalam kamar dan menandakan kesempatannya untuk bertemu Rukia tiba, seperti pasien yang baru bisa memasuki ruang periksa jika sudah terpanggil.

Ia hanya menunggu, menunggu dengan resah. Menikmati pose tengkurap, terlentang, miring kanan hingga miring kiri, terduduk, berjalan seperti gosokan yang sedang bekerja, bersila di sofa, menatap langit malam, semuanya dilakukan dalam kamar dengan risau. Sekali lagi ia melirik jam weker yang ada di meja belajar dan memutuskan untuk mengguyur kepalanya berlama- lama dengan air dingin agar bisa berpikir jernih. Ia ingin lihat apakah akan ada asap mengebul dari ubun- ubunnya ketika tetes air pada jam 5.30 pagi terjun dari shower dan mengenai titik pusat yang terasa sudah terbakar itu.

Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan pemikiran Ichigo. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya bergerak begitu cepat dan bahkan seolah tak mempan dengan rasa dingin yang sesungguhnya bisa membuat orang mati mengigil, kaki Ichigo dengan kokoh sudah melangkah keluar dengan tergesa mendekati lemari, menyabet pakaian seragamnya lalu segera dikenakan dalam hitungan detik. Semua terproses secara kilat.

Tangannya membuka pintu kamar kasar dan berjalan dengan terburu. Menuruni anak tangga tanpa menyapa para _maid_ yang sudah bangun dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan keluarganya seperti biasa, lalu bergegas memutar gagang pintu dan menyeruak keluar, meninggalkan kebingungan diwajah para pelayan rumah yang melihatnya seperti sebuah pertanda kiamat. Ia berlari kecil menuju gerbang sambil mengenakan mantel bulunya yang berwarna _dark blue_ lalu mendekati penjaga keamanan yang sedang minum kopi sambil mengamati CCTV.

"Buka gerbangnya." suruh Ichigo seraya mengancingi ujung tangan mantelnya, membuat penjaga keamanan yang sedang santai langsung tersedak dan menatapnya dengan berlinang.

"Tu...Tuan Ichigo mau ke...?"

"Sudah buka saja." potong Ichigo lagi sambil mengetuk telunjuknya dimeja pos keamanan resah, seolah sedang diburu oleh sekawanan polisi yang mengejarnya sebagai perampok dan harus segera bersembunyi agar tak tertangkap.

"Ta...tapi mobil Anda..."

Penjaga keamanan terbata untuk menyelesaikan pertanyannya karena tangan Ichigo sudah menarik _keyboard_ komputer yang ada diatas meja dan mengetik beberapa angka disana. Setelah memencet tombol _enter_, terdengar suara berdecit yang menunjukkan gerbang berhasil terbuka dan ia menjengukkan kepala untuk melihat. _Berhasil!_

"Jangan bilang- bilang ayah tentang ini semua." ancam Ichigo mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah penjaga gerbang lalu bergegas keluar dan mulai berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Sementara penjaga gerbang hanya menganga melihat tingkah aneh majikannya yang memilih untuk berlari menerjang dingin ketika ia memiliki mobil untuk dibawa pergi.

"Orang kaya memang sulit dimengerti..."gumam penjaga gerbang itu belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan meski sosok Ichigo sudah hilang dalam gelap.

Dijalan yang begitu sepi, Ichigo bisa mendengar hentakan kakinya yang tengah mengenakan sepatu karet ketika ia sedang berlari. Uap dingin keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya seperti sebuah kereta api yang sedang meluncur sambil mengeluarkan asap hitam karena tubuh Ichigo sedang bekerja dalam proses penghangatan akibat cuaca dingin yang tidak ia pedulikan. Program dikepalanya sedang mengalami kerusakan yang jika diandaikan adalah seperti sebuah komputer yang sedang terserang virus dan membuatnya _error_. Hal itu yang terjadi pada Ichigo akibat pelumpuhan sistem oleh virus bernama Rukia. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia telah absen dari kewajiban pagi yang belum pernah terlanggar satu kalipun, yaitu menjemput Inoue dan pergi ke sekolah bersama, demi bertemu dengan Rukia. Otaknya telah me-_reset_ segala hal tentang Inoue yang bahkan merupakan prioritas utama. Tak ada hal lain yang ada dibenaknya saat ini kecuali keharusan bertemu dengan Rukia sesegera mungkin dan menghilangkan rasa sesak yang sedang menggigit dadanya dengan keras ini.

"Ah...ah.., Tuan Ichigo?!"

Seorang lelaki berseragam keamanan yang sedang menguap langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat sosok bermantel biru sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dengan nafas yang mengepul.

"Biarkan aku masuk." pinta Ichigo disela- sela sengalannya. Ia baru merasa kakinya kesemutan karena cuaca dingin yang menyerangnya saat berlari tadi dan sekarang ia harus melompat- lompat ditempat seperti kodok tersiram lem agar bisa berkeringat.

"Cepat buka." suruh Ichigo tak sabar ketika dilihatnya penjaga gerbang tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya dan hanya memandangi Ichigo dengan pandangan takjub.

"Ah...i,iya...baik."

Terdengar bunyi besi beradu saat penjaga gerbang membuka pintu dan dia masih terheran- heran mendapati anak pemilik sekolah sudah datang ketika matahari bahkan masih tertidur di istananya.

"Lama sekali." komen Ichigo dengan wajah berkerut dan membuat penjaga gerbang membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ke...kenapa Tuan Ichigo datang pagi- pagi sekali?" tanya penjaga itu lagi setelah ia mengunci gerbang. Ichigo tak segera menjawab dan membiarkan matanya mengedar ke seluruh bangunan sekolah yang setangahnya masih tertutup hitam. Matanya memperhatikan siluet kemerahan yang kini tengah menggantung dilangit dan ia mendesah, mengeluarkan uap dingin dari mulutnya yang terasa kaku.

"Harus dimulai darimana?" gumam Ichigo pada diri sendiri.

"Eh? Ma...maaf, tuan?"

Ichigo menatap penjaga gerbang yang sedang meliriknya takut- takut dan ia mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak usah hiraukan aku." ujarnya melangkah masuk dan meninggalkan penjaga gerbang yang masih mengerjap tak mengerti.

Ichigo berlari memasuki halaman sekolah dan ia terhenti tepat ditengahnya saat kepalanya tanpa sengaja menoleh lukisan yang terpajang di pintu koridor ketika sedang mencari- cari letak kelas Rukia. Disitu, ditempat saat ini ia sedang berdiri, adalah tempat dimana ia melihat sang dalang keanehan pada dirinya untuk pertama kali, tengah terpaku, dan kini Ichigo juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat itu, hanya menatap lekat dengan keterkejutannya.

_Rukia...?_

Kakinya merayap pelan, antara percaya dan tidak, menatap punggung Rukia yang kecil dengan balutan kemeja kotak- kotak dan rambut sebahu miliknya, sedang tenggelam dan tak berkedip menggagumi sepasang kekasih yang terpatri dalam kotak bening. Tangan kecilnya terulur, membelai kaca seolah ia bisa merasakan kekalutan dua sosok cantik didalam bingkai dan Ichigo menghentikan kakinya tepat dibelakang belia berstatus murid pindahan itu.

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar, menggerakan jarinya yang begitu menonjol, dan merasakan nafasnya tersumbat saat Rukia menyerbak seperti sebuah asap. Ichigo tak sanggup menggerakan mulutnya saat tersadar kalau ia sedang berkhayal.

Ia melihat bayangan Rukia yang begitu nyata dan tertipu dengan imajinasi sendiri. Ichigo bahkan ingin menertawai dirinya yang sangat menyedihkan ini dan hanya tersenyum kecut. Akan sejauh mana lagi gadis itu masuk dan mengacak- acak dirinya? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tercandu dengan perempuan yang baru dua hari lalu ia temui?

Ichigo mendesah sambil menengadahkan wajah. Dahinya bergetar tat kala mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang lelaki itu lakukan saat ini didalam sekolah yang sepi yang bahkan belum tersorot oleh mentari. Dalam kepalanya sedang sibuk bertanya, kenapa ia membiarkan saja gadis yang benar- benar sama sekali bukan tipenya itu membuatnya melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini. Apa seleranya sudah berubah sekarang?

Merasa cukup berat dan tak ingin menambah pusing kepalanya lagi, Ichigo merogoh saku jaket lalu melihat layar ponsel. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi kurang dan paling tidak gadis pembuat onar itu akan datang tiga atau empat puluh lima menit lagi. Dengan kata lain dia harus kembali menunggu...sampai Rukia datang. _Apa yang akan aku lakukan selama itu?_ tanyanya berharap ada seseorang yang menemani dan memberi jawaban atas kesendirian yang ia alami.

Ichigo mengangkat kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas, gontai. Ia sudah seperti orang idiot yang datang pagi- pagi ke sekolah hanya untuk menemui seorang perempuan yang bahkan tidak bisa ia jamin ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak. Apa yang ia harapkan dari kepastian semu yang bisa lenyap tak berbekas kapan saja? Kenapa ia menyulitkan dirinya sendiri dengan menyelam ke sebuah kolam saat ia tahu tak bisa berenang? Lagi- lagi ia tak bisa melakukan apa- apa selain mendesah.

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ruang kesenian dimana ia melihat Rukia tertidur dengan begitu cantik dan merampas pikirannya.

"Disini, ya..." bisik Ichigo pelan memperhatikan koridor yang kini sepi dan memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat didepan kelas. Ia melihat papan kecil yang tergantung di ventilasi pintu dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

_Ini kelasnya, jadi dia pasti akan lewat sini,_ batin Ichigo menganalisa. Kepalanya kembali berputar, mengamati sekeliling, dan meskipun ia adalah seorang anak kepala sekolah, tidak menjamin bahwa ia tahu seluk- beluk seluruh bagian sekolah karena pada kenyatannya, ini kali pertama Ichigo duduk di Gedung C. Sorot matanya sedang memperhatikan susunan ubin dilantai, jendela kelas yang tertutup tirai biru, pagar besi yang membentang sepanjang koridor kelas dan menjaga siswa agar tidak terjun bebas saat sedang berjalan ataupun bercengkrama, lalu pintu kelas yang juga berwarna senada dengan dinding kelas, biru muda.

Ichigo adalah murid dari jurusan science dan baru mengambil mata pelajaran kesenian pada semester ini dan kalau tidak salah, pelajaran itu ada di jadwalnya hari ini pada jam ke empat nanti. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan, matanya terasa asing dengan bangunan yang sedang ditempatinya sekarang.

"Jadi perpustakan dan ruang kesehatan bisa terlihat dari sini."

Sekali lagi Ichigo mengangguk- angguk memperhatikan bangunan yang ada diseberangnya yang mulai menampakkan rona asli. Tubuhnya kembali berotasi dan ia menyilangkan kakinya lalu bersedekap.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" gerutunya ditelan sangsi akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Bumi mulai terlihat terang dan langit biru muncul dengan cerah sambil sesekali menarik awan putih untuk menutupinya yang terlihat malu- malu. Angin pagi begitu semilir, menyapa dedaunan berwarna hijau yang masih basah terkena embun dan menggoyangkan bayangan hitam yang terpantul di tanah pelan. Suara burung berkicau ramai menyambut hangatnya sang raja siang yang mulai terbangun dari peraduan.

Pagi yang indah, setidaknya itulah yang menyambut wajah cemberut Ichigo yang kini sedang menjadi tontonan murid jurusan kesenian yang mulai berdatangan. Mereka lalu lalang untuk sekedar lewat atau sengaja lewat agar dapat melihat wajah tampan anak pemilik sekolahan yang entah terkena badai darimana, tiba- tiba muncul di jurusan mereka dan dengan cueknya duduk seorang diri dikursi koridor, seolah sedang menunggu seseorang. Siswi mana yang tidak berharap untuk mengisi kursi kosong yang ada disebelahnya!

Gadis berkuncir dua yang baru saja lewat didepan Ichigo sudah enam kali berseliweran didepannya sambil bersemu malu dan ini adalah kali ke tujuh ia melintas. Ichigo tidak bisa mengerti kenapa gadis itu melakukan hal yang menurutnya konyol dan sia- sia saja karena pandanganya tak pernah lepas dari dinding koridor yang menurutnya lebih cantik dari apapun saat ini. Daripada ia melihat para siswi yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan wajah berliur dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, lebih baik ia mengubur kedua matanya pada dinding sekolah yang mungkin sudah mimisan jikasaja bisa terlihat.

Ichigo hanya bisa menarik nafas gemas saat gadis berkuncir itu kembali berjalan didepannya dengan wajah memerah dan sungguh, ia benar- benar ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

_Kenapa Rukia belum datang juga, sih?_ keluh Ichigo gregetan. Ia sedang menimbang untuk menyerah menunggu dan pergi ke kelasnya atau tetap duduk diam ditempat dan bertahan menerima ratusan sinar blitz yang ia rasakan begitu menusuk sampai gadis pengacau itu datang. Otaknya mulai bekerja kembali.

_Bagaimana kalau hari ini ia tidak masuk?_ Tiba- tiba Ichigo melebarkan mata dan menarik punggungnya yang tertempel di sandaran kursi, membuat para siswa yang sedang memperhatikan sedikit terkejut. Alisnya sekarang berkerut memikirkan kemungkinan yang baru saja terlintas dikepalanya.

_Tidak, tidak...dia pasti masuk, _sangkal laki- laki itu lagi menggeleng. _Aku yakin dia gadis yang tidak akan pernah sakit,_ komennya mengangguk sendiri saat mengingat lompatan Rukia dari lantai satu yang berhasil membuatnya terperangah. _Gadis setangguh dia tidak akan mungkin bisa sakit. _

Ichigo masih memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang menyebabkan Rukia belum terlihat didepannya saat ini ketika ia melihat seorang siswi berambut orange memasuki ruang kelas dan langsung mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang terhapus keberadaannya. Ia lupa memberitahu Inoue kalau tidak bisa menjemput hari ini!

_Sial,_ umpat Ichigo dalam hati dan langsung merogoh kantong jas sekolah mencari ponsel, memencet beberapa tombol dan segera menempelkannya ke telinga sambil berdiri untuk mencari tempat yang sepi agar bisa mendengar suara Inoue. Semoga gadis itu tidak menunggu dan bisa mengakibatkannya terlambat datang ke sekolah pagi ini.

Ichigo sedang menunggu jawaban dari Inoue saat gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam sebahu muncul dan berjalan dengan malas sambil menguap digedung D yang ada diseberangnya. Mata Ichigo mengekor kemana gadis itu berjalan dan ia terkejut saat menangkap seorang lelaki berambut biru sedang bersandar pada tembok perpustakaan disamping ruang kesehatan.

"_Halo?"_

Ichigo tak bisa mencegah pupilnya untuk tak membesar saat melihat lelaki musuh terbesarnya berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis yang ia tunggu- tunggu, berbincang tentang sesuatu yang sepertinya membuat Rukia kesal jika dilihat dari air mukanya sekarang.

"_Kurosaki-kun?"_

Pikiran Ichigo sudah tak terfokus lagi pada suara di ponselnya saat melihat tangan Grimmjow menarik lengan Rukia untuk ikut dengannya, dan kemarahan sang Raja terasa mencapai puncak kepala saat melihat wajah sang perdana mentri mendekat ke wajah calon ratu miliknya dan terlihat ingin mencium gadis itu di depan mata. _Brengsek!_

"_Halo...Kurosa...?"_

Ichigo menutup flap ponselnya dan bergegas lari. Melewati seorang siswi berambut orange yang sedang berdiri dibalik dinding koridor dengan ponsel yang mendadak terputus dan matanya menangkap lelaki berambut orange tengah berlari tergesa menuju Gedung D.

"Kurosaki-kun...?" Gadis itu menaikan alisnya sambil terus menatap kemana tubuh Ichigo pergi.

Ichigo merasa tubuhnya gemetar dan kalut. Ia ingin segera sampai dan meninju wajah Grimmjow agar menjauh dari gadis yang...ia sukai.

Ya, pemuda tampan itu sudah sadar ia merasakan sesuatu terhadap Rukia dan tidak pada Inoue Ia menyukainya. Ia melihat Rukia sebagai seorang perempuan dan itulah yang membuatnya kalang kabut saat ini. Jantungnya berdegub begitu kencang bukan karena ia sedang berlari dengan sangat memburu, tapi karena ia takut kehilangan sosok itu lagi dan tidak dapat menemukannya. Ia tak sanggup kehilangan lagi.

Ichigo menopang tubuhnya pada kedua tangan yang terpegang di pagar tangga dan langusng terjun melewati deretan anak tangga yang memisahkan lantai satu dan dua tanpa menghiraukan teriakan para siswi yang ketakutan melihat aksinya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kaki Ichigo mendarat dengan mulus di depan ruang berita lantai satu dan tanpa mempedulikan mata melotot milik para siswa yang sedang berada di ruang tunggu, ia langsung menghentakan kakinya untuk kembali berlari menuju Gedung D yang terpisah 3 meter darinya sekarang. Ia mencengkram pagar tangga agar memudahkan mengangkat tubuhnya saat menaiki tiga anak tangga sekaligus dalam setiap langkah dan berhenti tepat sebelum Grimmjow berhasil melaksanakan misinya.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

Ia menatap lelaki berambut biru itu dengan ganas dan tak menunggu nafasnya untuk kembali teratur terlebih dulu agar bisa berkata:

"Lepaskan tanganmu."

* * *

Chapter 3

When She's Kissed By The Butterfly

"Aku menyukainya."

Sekali lagi Ichigo mengulang pernyataannya seolah benar- benar ingin menegaskan bahwa gadis yang kini tengah digenggamnya erat itu adalah gadis yang telah menaklukan hatinya dan tak boleh ada yang memilikinya selain dia, tak terkecuali juga Grimmjow. Sementara Rukia masih belum mengatupkan mulutnya yang menganga dan lelaki dihadapannya hanya menatap dengan mata membulat.

Ichigo tak melepas pandangannya yang sudah terlihat gelap ke arah Grimmjow yang lebih ingin ia telan bulat- bulat saat ini karena perlakukannya terhadap Rukia yang membuat lelaki berambut orange itu naik darah. Ia sudah berusaha mengabaikan segala kelakuan kekanakan Grimmjow hingga detik ini dan sekarang—ia sudah mencapai batas maskimal. Lelaki mantan anggota basket itu menyeret seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ia libatkan dalam pergelutan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu." ucap Ichigo yang kali ini berhasil menyadarkan mahluk didepannya. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan menatap Grimmjow yang sekarang sudah berhasil menguasai diri. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Rukia dan membuat gadis itu meringis kecil.

"Hah...?" Grimmjow menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak tahu diri, Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow tiba- tiba tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ia melihat sosok berambut panjang sampai dan membelalak kaget tepat dibelakang Sang Raja. Gadis itu tak melanjutkan langkahnya dan memilih untuk berhenti sambil terdiam bisu menatap pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya.

Grimmjow tak bisa menghentikan sorot tajam matanya yang memancarkan ketidaksabaran untuk melihat Ichigo berbalik dan meledakan bom yang ia rakit sendiri. Ia melirik lelaki itu remeh, seolah memberikan tantangan pada sang Raja untuk melihat sebuah kartu yang ia lemparkan ke dalam meja permainan dan menunggunya menjatuhkan diri ke dalam lumpur kekalahan.

Seakan tak mau lari dari arena perang yang sudah terlanjur dimasuki, Ichigo memutar kepalanya perlahan untuk menoleh apa yang sedang terjadi di balik punggungnya dan melihat kartu apa yang telah disiapkan oleh Grimmjow untuk melancarkan serangan. Dan hal pertama yang bisa ia rasakan adalah tamparan keras yaang begitu pias di wajahnya saat menangkap seorang gadis berambut orange masuk ke dalam dunia visual miliknya yang kini tengah menampakkan ekspresi tercengang.

Dalam seketika urat pada leher Ichigo menegang dan hanya bisa mengeratkan giginya kuat- kuat agar tetap bisa bertahan setelah menerima serangan telak dari Grimmjow yang langsung membuat genggaman tangannya pada Rukia merenggang, membuat gadis itu terlintasi tanda tanya dan Grimmjow tersenyum semakin lebar.

"I...Inoue...?"

Ichigo hanya mampu mengeluarkan bisikannya ketika melihat pacarnya, Orihime Inoue, sedang berwajah terpukul dan sarat akan kebingungan.

"Putrimu mencari..." ujar Grimmjow menarik Rukia dan dalam satu kali sentakan keras, tubuh mungilnya sudah berada di pelukan lelaki berambut biru itu dengan wajah terkejut.

"...Anjing Penjaga." cibirnya lagi semakin berada di atas puncak kemenangan.

Inoue menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah benar- benar tak bisa menerima dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia menyeret kakinya mundur dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Inoue..." panggil Ichigo dengan langkah tertahan, mencoba mencegah kepergian gadis yang baru saja ia sakiti.

"Inoue!"

Ichigor berteriak keras tatkala sang gadis membalikan tubuh dan berlari, menutupi wajah menangisnya sambil terisak.

"INOUEEE!"

Ichigo langsung mengangkat kakinya mengejar Inoue dan meninggalkan Rukia yang langsung terlupakan begitu saja, menciptakan letupan- letupan kecil dipelipis gadis itu yang tidak ia mengerti.

Grimmjow terkikik dan membuat Rukia menoleh, memperhatikan lelaki ramen yang sedang dibanjiri rasa senang dengan tubuh berguncang menahan tawa dan menyadarkannya kalau sekarang ia sedang terdekap dalam tubuh kekar lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu..."

Grimmjow berhenti terkekeh lalu menoleh Rukia seraya mengeratkan tangan yang sedang memeluk pinggul ramping gadis itu, mendekat.

"Sekarang kau milikku?" ujar Grimmjow menatap Rukia dan mengedipkan matanya, menggoda.

Rukia mendorong dada Grimmjow kuat hingga ia bisa melepaskan diri dan langsung menghentikan keceriaan di wajah lelaki blasteran Jepang-Spanyol itu.

'Aku mau ke kelas.' kata Rukia dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena ulah usil Grimmjow. Ia masih memproses satu demi satu kejadian tak terduga yang menimpanya selama ini dan firasatnya ternyata benar. Ia telah kehilangan masa- masa damai di sekolahnya karena ia yakin dua orang alien itu tak akan berhenti mengganggunya sampai hari terakhir ia menjejakkan kaki di Karakura High School nanti. _Kenapa juga harus aku?_

Grimmjow menatap Rukia sambil mengulum senyum karena melihat rona jingga diwajah perempuan itu yang membuatnya ingin melompat dan berteriak 'Yoooshhh' sekencang- kencangnya agar seluruh dunia tahu kalau ia baru saja berhasil membuat gadis yang disukainya tersipu.

Hatinya baru saja mengomel, memarahi dirinya sendiri ketika sadar ia sedang berfantasi memalukan dan senyum dibibirnya langsung terhapus. Yang mampu ia lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah berdehem pelan dan mendapatkan perhatian Rukia.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu."

Grimmjow mengangguk dan membiarkan Rukia menampilkan wajah kaget yang kemudian dengan terburu merentangkan tangannya ke depan saat Grimmjow akan mendekat.

'Kau ada kelaskan?'

Grimmjow memutar matanya, berpikir sambil menggumam.

"Baru saja aku batalkan satu detik yang lalu." jawabnya menampilkan senyum simpul dan menggandeng lengan Rukia, diikuti dengan teriakan tak percaya dari siswa yang mengintip dibalik jendela kelas. Dalam sekejap Rukia telah menjadi buronan para siswi sekarang karena telah merampas pangeran milik mereka dan tinggal menunggu kesialan apa lagi yang akan membuntutinya.

Rukia menarik lengannya kasar saat melihat tatapan tajam sekelompok siswi dibalik kelas yang sedang memancarkan aura dendam padanya. _Oh, sempurna, _dengus Rukia dibakar api kesal karena ia yang menjadi kambing hitam dari permainan yang tidak tahu kenapa menyeretnya untuk turut serta.

'Berhentilah menggangguku.' suruh Rukia gondok dan ingin melempar Grimmjow dengan sepatu karetnya saat lelaki itu hanya berwajah santai dengan keadaan kacau yang telah dibuat.

'Aku bil...'

"Tidak bisa." tolak lelaki itu cepat.

"Aku harus melihatmu setiap hari atau aku bisa gila karenanya." teriak Grimmjow kini ikut terdengar jengkel. Ia juga ingin sekali tidak mengiraukan keberadaan gadis di depannya itu seperti ia memandang yang lainnya. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa. Bahkan hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan saat menginjakkan kaki di sekolah adalah menemui gadis itu, melihat kedaannya, wajah kesalnya, sorot mata tajamnya yang sanggup melumerkan tubuh Grimmjow dalam kehangatan. Ia tak butuh yang lain selain Rukia! Sungguh...dia bahkan tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dirasanya saat ini karena semua yang ada ditubuhnya tak bisa ia kendalikan sendiri.

'Hah?'

Lelaki yang tengah memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana itu menekuk lidah dalam mulutnya menahan emosi saat melihat Rukia berekspresi melongo dengan begitu kawakan. _Perempuan ini...,_umpatnya gusar karena ia baru saja mengutarakan isi hati yang bahkan tak pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya hingga detik ini, dan gadis pertama yang seharusnya menangis darah karena mendapatkan _jackpot_ itu justru hanya menampilkan wajah dungu sebagai jawaban.

Grimmjow baru saja membuka mulut untuk bicara ketika Rukia sudah menggerakan tangan dan sukses mengirimkan sebuah pitakan segi empat terhadap lawannya.

'Kau salah minum obat?' ejeknya dan Grimmjow mengeratkan gigi sambil berpikir untuk mengguncang tubuh mungil Rukia hingga semua anggota badannya rontok satu per satu sambil berteriak kalau ia memang benar- benar menyukai gadis tak tahu diri itu. Tapi apa yang dilakukan selanjutnya bahkan membuat Grimjjow terkejut sendiri, karena bukannya merealisasikan apa yang ada dalam bayangannya, ia justru menghela nafas pendek dan memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang perdebatan. _Aku perlu pergi ke dokter setelah ini,_ geramnya merasa ada yang tak beres dengan otaknya.

"Kau harus menemuiku nanti." perintah Grimmjow akhirnya mengalah agar ia bisa terlepas dari keganjilan jiwa saat ini.

Ya, ampun...Rukia benar- benar membuat Grimmjow kehilangan sifat asli secara perlahan. Sekarang dikamusnya sudah ada kata'mengalah' dan ia terapkan tanpa menunggu hitungan detik. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang nomor dua di sekolah benar- benar runtuh jika berhadapan dengan Rukia. Mengurusi gadis itu bahkan lebih sulit daripada menghajar seluruh siswa lelaki di Karakura High School.

Rukia mendengus tak percaya. _Apa aku terlihat seperti pelayannya? _keluhnya dengan jari yang mengepal.

Gadis itu baru saja akan menunjukan aksi protes sebelum akhirnya Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya gemas dan berkata dengan bahasa isyarat hingga membuat wajah para siswa yang sedang menonton mengernyit.

'Kau yang datang atau aku yang mengganggu kelasmu?' tanyanya dengan mata tak sabar dan ditanggapi dengan mata terkejut miik Rukia. Gadis itu kembali akan mengutarakan keberatan yang lagi- lagi dipotong oleh Grimmjow.

'Aku jamin kau tidak akan punya kelas hari ini.'

Bahu Rukia naik saat ia menarik nafas panjang sambil menatap Grimmjow dengan tajam yang tetap tak bisa menimbulkan efek gentar sedikitpun pada lelaki ramen.

_Ayolah, jangan mempersulit ini,_ pinta Grimmjow menyadari betapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan menunggu jawaban dari gadis di depannya. Ia telah menghalalkan segala cara agar bisa bersama dengan gadis itu sampai- sampai harus mengancamnya seperti ini. Kalau Rukia menolak permintaan, ah, lebih tepatnya perintah untuk datang menemuinya, ia tak yakin nafasnya akan tetap bertahan setelah ini.

Merasa konyol dengan segala keberatan yang ditunjukkan karena semua usahanya hanya sia- sia, Rukia tiba- tiba mengerutkan kening dan kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil memijat keningnya yang tegang. Apa dia punya pilihan lain untuk melawan lelaki ramen?

Ini adalah hari keduanya disekolah dan kelas lukis yang ia tunggu- tunggu ada dipelajaran ke empat nanti. Ia akan tertinggal kesempatan emas untuk mengikuti kelas itu jika Grimmjow menempel padanya terus seperti lintah yang bertemu inang berbau darah dan membuat semuanya berantakan disana. _Baiklah, aku kalah,_ ujarnya mendesah.

Grimmjow menampilkan senyum tipis saat melihat Rukia berwajah pasrah karena itu artinya ia telah memenangkan perdebatan panjang mereka dan lelaki itu bisa tenang sekarang.

"Aku akan menjemputmu saat makan siang." ucapnya berbalik pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang sedang membolongi punggungnya dengan sinar laser.

_Akan kubunuh kau..._

* * *

"Yoshhh...Selamat pagiii semuanyaaaa!"

Suara gebrakan pintu keras yang terdengar tiba- tiba langsung menyita perhatian para siswa yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing- masing. Terlebih lagi pintu itu kini sudah ringsek dan berubah bentuk seperti baru saja terlindas tank baja militer milik Angkatan Darat. Semua mahluk di dalam kelas berlabel 'Kelas Lukis' hanya bisa memasang wajah melongo tat kala sensei mereka menampilkan wajah bersalah.

"Aiihhh...rusak lagi, deh..." sesal sang sensei yang mempunyai rambut pirang panjang bergelombang dan dada yang terlihat menyembul dibalik kemeja birunya Ia membalik wajahnya kemudian tersenyum dan semakin membuat para siswa bergidik.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat hari ini." jelasnya yang langsung dijawab dengan 'tidak mungkin' dari batin para siswa.

"Oi, Rangiku, setidaknya kau harus bay...AaakkkHHH!"

Belum selesai Ichigo mengeluarkan keluhannya, sebuah penghapus papan tulis tiba- tiba melayang dan tepat mengenai sudut dahinya hingga ia terjungkal dan membentur tembok dibelakang.

"Kau lupa menambahkan 'Sensei', Ichigo Kurosaki..." ancamnya dengan bibir yang berkedut menanggapi ejekan si murid musuh bebuyutan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan datar oleh para murid lainnya. Bagi mereka, pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Ichigo Kurosaki dengan Rangiku Sensei bukanlah suatu hal yang mencengangkan, karena pada kenyatannya, kedua mahluk yang sering bertengkar layaknya anjing bertemu dengan kucing itu memiliki keakraban yang luar biasa dekat.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Rukia yang baru pertama kali menyaksikan kehebohan kelas seni perdananya dan kini mengerjap kagum dengan cara Rangiku Sensei menangani si kepala jeruk. Ia tak terlihat terganggu sama sekali dengan _tittle_ 'Anak Kepala Sekolah' yang menempel pada diri Ichigo dan memperlakukan dia sama rata dengan murid yang lain.

"Baiklah, karena ini adalah hari pertama kalian masuk, jadi aku akan menjelaskan apa yang akan kalian lakukan nanti." ujar sensei yang bertubuh _sexy_ bak model majalah dewasa itu sambil meletakkan buku yang ia bawa ke atas meja lalu berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri menatap isi kelas.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, ini adalah kelas lukis..." Rangiku Sensei menghentikan penjelasannya saat Ichigo muncul dari balik meja dengan wajah marah dan terasa ingin menerbangkan kursi ke arahnya. Wanita itu justru tersenyum remeh dan nampak menikmati keisengan yang ia rencanakan.

"Hooooo..." suaranya terdengar mendayu tat kala Ichigo akan melakukan aksi balasan.

"Mau kupanggilkan 'dia'..." tantang Rangiku bersedekap yang langsung diikuti dengan rentangan tangan dari Ichigo secepat kilat.

"Maaf, mengganggu kelasmu, Rangiku Sensei." potongnya dengan lancar dan bulu tengkuk yang sudah bangun dari peradaban, membuat Rangiku terkikik melihat kepasrahan murid terkayanya itu karena kartu AS yang ia pegang.

"Jadi..." Rangiku menurunkan tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasan yang sempat terpotong.

"Kalian akan melukis bertema. Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi kelompok berpasangan, dan lukisan kalian adalah hasil dari penggambaran pasangan kalian."

Rangiku mengambil sebuah kotak yang ia sembunyikan dilaci meja kelas diiringi kegaduhan dari para murid non-kesenian yang tentunya tidak terbiasa dengan tugas berkelompok semacam ini dan membuat asisten Ukitake Sensei tersebut bercakak pinggang.

"Bagi yang keberatan silakan keluar sekarang juga." jelas Rangiku dengan nada yang tegas dan mata yang berkilat.

Dan...dalam sekejap, kelas menjadi hening seketika seperti di area pekuburan dan lagi- lagi Rukia terpesona dengan cara Rangiku menghadapi mahluk- mahluk kalangan elit yang suka berbuat semaunya itu. Ia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang selalu menomorsatukan sikap dan etika. Kesopanan menjadi pakaian sehari- hari Rukia dan keanggunan menjadi aksesoris di tubuhnya meski ia bisa ilmu bela diri, karena itu, ia sedikit merasa risih dengan tingkah laku orang- orang disekelilingnya yang tak mempunyai tata krama terhadap sensei yang seharusnya dihormati.

"Silakan maju satu persatu untuk mengambil nomor. Kalian akan berpasangan dengan siswa yang mengambil nomor yang sama." jelas Rangiku menyodorkan kotak dan menatap seorang siswa dipojok kiri, mengisyaratkannya untuk mulai mengambil undian.

Kelas kembali menjadi gaduh saat murid- murid mencari pasangan mereka dan Rangiku tampak tak keberatan sama sekali karena ia sudah memperkirakan kalau situasi ribut memang akan terjadi. Ia melirik siswa di pojok belakang dengan rambut orange menyala yang kini sudah berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat. Melewati keramaian kelas yang terlihat tidak mempengaruhi wajah dinginnya sedikitpun dan Rangiku harus agak mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka ketika bertanya:

"Kenapa kau mengambil kelas ini?"

Dan Ichigo hanya terdiam menatap lipatan kertas yang ada dalam kotak kaca ditangan senseinya sambil mengaduk- aduk untuk mencari nomor keberuntungan.

"Bukankah kau sudah lama melupakan..."

"Ini."

Perkataan Rangiku terpotong oleh sebuah kertas yang tersodor di depannya dari tangan Ichigo. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan yang sedang ditutupi dengan sorot tajam dibalik kertas dan Rangiku mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Tujuh." ujar Ichigo singkat lalu berbalik sambil memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kantong celana dan berhenti tepat ditengah kelas.

"Nomor 7!" teriaknya keras sambil mengangkat kertas undian dan kelas langsung hening seketika, menatap Sang Raja dengan terbengong sembari bertanya- tanya siapa gadis beruntung atau lelaki sial yang mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

Ichigo menurunkan tangannya ketika lama tak ada jawaban dan pergerakan yang terjadi dengan wajah sedikit kesal karena kemunginan ia baru saja dikerjai oleh gurunya lagi. Lelaki itu baru saja akan meneriaki gurunya ketika tepukan halus mendarat dipundaknya, membuatnya berputar lalu...terkesiap.

Disana, dihadapan Ichigo, sedang berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam, mungil, bermata bulat ungu, bibir tipis...

_Oh, tidak-tidak..._pinta Ichigo memelas.

Dan sempurna dengan secarik kertas bertulis angka '7' yang sedang ia perlihatkan padanya sekarang kontan membuat lelaki itu merasa dilema antara ingin membunuh senseinya atau justru berlutut penuh terima kasih. Tiga jam yang lalu, ia membuang kewarasannya dan hampir menjadi salah satu pasien rumah sakit jiwa karena menunggu kedatangan gadis yang ada di depannya saat ini. Dua jam yang lalu, ia hampir terlibat adu jotos dengan Grimmjow karena memperebutkan hati gadis yang ada didepannya saat ini. Dua jam yang lalu pula, ia telah menyakiti dan mengecewakan perasaan pacarnya sendiri gara- gara gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, dan sekarang, ia merasa dinding pemisah yang baru saja ia bangun untuk menghindar kembali runtuh akibat kemunculan gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, RUKIA.

Ia sudah bersusah payah sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikan keberadaan gadis itu saat memasuki kelas tadi dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk karena ada dua mahluk yang membuat kepalanya sakit setengah mati tengah berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Tapi lagi- lagi sepertinya takdir berkehendak lain.

"Baiklah semuanya, silakan duduk dengan pasangan kalian." suruh Rangiku dengan suara menggelegar dan berhasil menyadarkan Ichigo yang bisa menangkap sikap canggung pada Rukia. Ia melirik Inoue yang kini sedang membungkuk memohon bantuan pada gadis berambut cepak hitam didepannya, yang Ichigo tahu bernama Tatsuki, sebagai pasangan lukisnya. Rasa bersalah kembali merebak dihatinya tat kala ada rasa senang ketika ia dipasangkan dengan gadis yang disukainya sementara pacarnya sendiri kini mungkin sedang tertawa untuk menutupi kegundahan.

Rukia menggeser kursinya lalu segera duduk, menatap lelaki jeruk yang masih termenung menatap seorang berambut orange di pojok, dan anehnya hal itu membuat perut Rukia terasa mulas.

"Kalian akan diberikan waktu sampai ujian akhir nanti..."

Rangiku berjalan memasuki sela bangku sambil terus melanjutkan penjelasannya dan tangannya sudah menggulung sebuah buku tebal.

" Lalu..."

PLAKH

Sebuah pukulan keras tepat mengenai belakang kepala Ichigo yang sedang terbengong hingga membuat lelaki itu melonjak sambil mengaduh.

"Putrimu akan lari ketakutan kalau kau pelototi seperti itu terus, Ichigo Kurosaki." sindirnya membuat seluruh siswa dalam kelas berteriak gaduh dan gadis yang disebut 'Putri' menunduk dengan rona merah diwajahnya dan lagi- lagi Rukia merasa seseorang sedang melilit organ dalam perutnya. _Aneh,_ bisiknya mencengkram seragam hingga kusut.

Ichigo hanya menghela nafas lalu memilih untuk duduk dengan menyembunyikan gurat malu. Ia berjanji akan mengubur senseinya itu hidup- hidup setelah pulang sekolah.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah pencitraan, karena itu aku memberikan kalian waktu selama tiga bulan untuk mengenal lebih jauh pasangan kelompok kalian yang kemudian dituangkan ke dalam lukisan."

Rukia mengalihkan pandangan saat matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Ichigo dan ia menyibukkan jemarinya yang kecil untuk menggambar diatas kertas kosong dengan gugup. Sebuah kotak tak beraturan yang ditambah dengan arsiran hitam pensil lukis miliknya.

"Kalian boleh boleh melakukan perbincangan mengenai hobi, hal yang disukai atau apapun itu supaya bisa mengenal lebih jauh pasangan kelompok kalian."

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya kembali, menatap lembar kanvas kosong yang kini tengah menyeringai dan ia berusaha untuk tidak membuka pintu terlarang dalam benaknya.

"Kalian boleh menggunakan ruang kesenian beserta isinya untuk membantu proses pembuatan lukisan." jelas Rangiku sudah kembali berdiri di depan kelas.

"Jadi, selamat mengerjakan." tutupnya tersenyum, menyemangati para muridnya yang kini memulai aktifitas penjajakan mereka. Semua nampak saling mengobrol, bertanya jawab secara bergantian dan bahkan ada yang sudah bisa tertawa dengan candaan yang diberikan oleh pasangannya, namun tidak pada dua orang di pojok kelas yang masih sama- sama terdiam dan tak saling menatap.

Rukia sedang sibuk menggoreskan pensil hitam pada kanvas sementara Ichigo masih termenung bisu setelah gadis itu _mlengos_ karena bertatapan dengannya. Lelaki itu sedang berupaya keras untuk tidak menegur perempuan didepannya dan membangun kembali benteng pertahanan yang sempat roboh beberapa saat lalu. Namun semua usaha itu kandas bagai kapal yang menabrak karang ditengah laut karena pada kenyatannya, mulut Ichigo sudah membuka dan mengeluarkan suara seraknya, seolah ia bisa mati kalau tak segera bicara.

"Kau baik- baik saja?" tanya Ichigo tak berhenti menatap kosong ke bentangan putih bersih diatas meja.

Rukia yang mendengar suara Ichigo setelah kesunyian mereka sedikit terkejut. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bergoyang terhenti dan tatapan matanya tertuju pada Ichigo yang tidak memandang dirinya sama sekali ketika bertanya lalu gadis itu menarik sebuah kertas kosong, menulis.

'Aku baik-baik saja.'

Ichigo menarik nafas pelan saat ia membaca pesan Rukia dan belum berani untuk menatap wajah itu ketika kembali berbisik:

"Syukurlah."

Lalu hening. Keduanya kembali termakan bisu.

'Pacarmu baik- baik saja?'

Dengan hati- hati Rukia menulis pertanyaan itu dan sedikit ragu untuk menunjukan kertasnya pada Ichigo. Namun rasa penasaran yang entah sejak kapan tumbuh dihatinya, membuat belia itu menggeser kertas dan membaliknya.

"Ya..." Suara Ichigo terdengar sangat pelan. "Dia baik- baik saja." ujarnya kini mengangkat kepala dan menatap Rukia yang memang sedang menunggu untuk ditatap.

Ia sudah menjelaskan kepada Inoue tentang kesalahpahaman, ah, tidak, sebenarnya ia bohong besar ketika berkata kejadian dikoridor itu adalah salah satu bentuk balas dendam pada Grimmjow karena pada kenyataanya dia memang menyukai gadis dihadapannya ini. Ichigo bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa lupa akan Inoue ketika mengatakan suka pada Rukia. Ia merasa seperti seorang lelaki brengsek yang ketahuan selingkuh dan berkelit, membuatnya tak nyaman dan ditumbuhi rasa berdosa karena tidak bisa setia pada satu gadis saja.

'Apakah dia marah?'

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Lalu mulutnya terasa ngilu saat ia berkata:

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah Grimmjow bilang dia menyukaimu?"

Dan Rukia melebarkan matanya hampir menyerupai sebuah bola bulat jika saja tidak segera ia kerjapkan. Ia menekan pena yang sedang terjepit dijarinya kuat, mencoba menghilangkan degub jantungnya yang tiba- tiba dipecut untuk berpacu lebih cepat dan tidak bisa menghindar.

'Dia hanya mempermainkanku.'

Tangan Rukia berusaha untuk membuang gemetar yang ia rasakan saat membalik kertas yang berisi jawaban dari pertanyaan Ichigo. Ia kembali teringat dengan perseteruan dua alien yang terjadi tadi pagi, dimana kedua lelaki yang ia kenal sebagai Ichigo Kurosaki dan Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez telah mengutarakan perasaannya secara berurutan. Dan terakhir kali yang ia dengar adalah...

'_Aku tidak akan melepaskannya.'_ ulang Rukia dalam hati sambil berdebar menatap Ichigo yang masih terpaku dengan jawaban miliknya.

Lelaki itu mendengus lalu menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa berat. _Jadi dia juga menganggap pernyataan sukaku sebagai main- main?_ tanya Ichigo tiba- tiba terserang dongkol.

Setelah apa yang ia lakukan dengan keseriusan, hanya dihargai sebagai 'main- main' oleh gadis yang bernama Rukia ini. Darimana ia bisa menyimpulkan perebutan ketat antara dia dan Grimmjow hanyalah sebuah kegiatan iseng? Apa matanya sudah rabun hingga ia tak bisa melihat emosi dari keduanya yang sudah ingin saling bunuh gara- gara dia?

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah suntuk. Dia terlalu berharap banyak pada perempuan yang memiliki pemikiran setara dengan mahluk luar angkasa itu. _Bagaimana seorang perempuan tidak peka dengan hal seperti ini? _keluh sang keuturunan Kurosaki semakin jengkel.

"Maaf, aku mengatakan hal yang membuatmu susah." ujar Ichigo akhirnya membuka pembicaraan lebih dalam. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan urat kesal ketika ia menarik nafas panjang yang rasanya sulit sekali didapat. Perasaannya seperti dipermainkan oleh seorang wanita yang bahkan terlihat seperti bocah SMP. _Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu._

"Lupakan saja. Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar." lanjutnya lagi dengan ketus dan kini benar- benar membuat Rukia membelalak. Ia mencengkram pena dalam genggamannya dan berusaha untuk tidak menggulingkan meja dan menendang wajah bersungut lelaki jeruk yang terpasang didepannya.

Ia masih berusaha untuk percaya meskipun kata hatinya selalu melarang dan sekarang, gadis bangsawan itu telah mendapatkan jawaban. Dugaannya selama ini benar bahwa dua lelaki alien itu hanya bermain- main saja dan tidak serius terhadapanya. Dia masih toleran karena mereka berdua adalah anak dari orang penting disekolah, tapi bukan berarti, mereka bisa memperlakukan Rukia sesuka hati. Gadis itu memiliki harga diri yang bahkan mungkin lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua karena sejatinya ia adalah seorang bangsawan.

Ah, tidak, tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya. Akar dari perkara ini sebenarnya adalah rasa terbuang yang memukul hati Rukia hingga membiru dan bengkak. Rasa dibohongi yang bermula dari sebuah pengharapan dan berujung palsu hingga membuat gadis itu akhirnya terlempar ke dalam kubangan dusta .

Ah, ya, ampun...bagaimana mungkin Rukia merasa deg-degan dengan sebuah pernyataan murahan seperti itu. Ia bisa mendengar cemoohan sedang berkumandang disekelilingnya dan itu membuatnya terlihat memalukan.

'Aku memang sudah melupakannya.'

Dalam sekejap, tangan Rukia sudah menghasilkan balasan dan membalik kertas kasar.

Kini giliran Ichigo yang tercengang dengan hufur- huruf yang dilihatnya. Ia belum sempat mengeluarkan komentar karena Rukia kembali menarik kertas dan menulis dengan gesit, membuat Ichigo penasaran dengan perkataan gadis itu berikutnya.

'Kalian adalah anak manja dari orang kaya yang hidup tanpa peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Perasaan bukanlah suatu hal yang boleh dipermainkan.'

Wajah Ichigo terasa panas ketika membaca hujatan Rukia yang tak pernah ia sangka akan meluncur dengan mulusnya dari tangan gadis itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam- dalam, merasa diadili tanpa ada bukti yang mendukung keputusan yang telah dibuat dari hakim kepala. Seorang korban seperti dirinya yang yang tidak tahu- menahu tentang perkara yang menjeratnya harus rela dijebloskan ke dalam jeruji besi dan teronggok disana.

'Aku akan mencari informasi tentangmu dari internet.'

Rukia berdiri dari bangkunya lalu beranjak pergi ke luar kelas, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih meredam lara. Tanganya terkepal saat ia mengeluarkan nafas pendek.

"Seharusnya'kan aku yang marah." tandasnya miris.

* * *

Grimmjow sedang terduduk dengan malas sambil terpaksa mendengarkan Gin Sensei menjelaskan tentang sejarah perang dunia yang sungguh, rasanya ingin ia bakar buku setebal ensklopedia itu dan meminumnya agar tak perlu repot- repot belajar. Mana ada orang yang bisa hafal semua tanggal, tahun dan bulan kejadian bersejarah yang bahkan terjadi jauh sebelum ia direncanakan untuk lahir ke dunia. Siapa orang yang menciptakan sejarah menjadi salah satu pelajaran yang harus dipelajari di sekolah? Grimmjow ingin menebarkan aksi demonstrasinya.

Ia merenggangkan otot pada lehernya dengan cara patah kanan-patah kiri sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan. Lelaki itu ingat kalau ia tidak tidur semalam karena keasyikan bermain video game di rumah Shinji yang selalu berhasil mengalahkannya. Ia juga sedikit bertanya- tanya bagaimana otak si muka datar itu bisa lebih maju dari miliknya?

Lelaki penyuka wine itu masih berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk ketika tiba- tiba matanya menangkap seorang siswi berambut hitam sebahu berjalan di gedung D dengan muka kusut. Grimmjow menarik punggungnya yang sedari tadi menempel disandaran kursi dan memperhatikan keluar jendela dengan seksama sambil menaikan satu alis. Tidak, ia sedang tidak salah lihat meskipun dengan kadar ngantuk melebihi dosis yang menimpanya sekarang. Itu benar adalah Rukia, gadis yang berjanji akan makan siang bersama dengannya nanti pada saat istirahat. Lalu kemana dia pergi dengan begitu tergesa?

_Apa dia mau kabur dariku?_ tiba- tiba Grimmjow diliputi rasa khawatir saat ia menemukan pertanyaan yang tertuju untuknya sendiri. Tubuhnya baru saja akan bangkit dan keluar meninggalkan kelas ketika dilihatnya Gin Sensei sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tersenyum, senyum musang yang sangat dikenal baik oleh Grimmjow hingga membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk kabur. Ia melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding kelas, masih sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi dan lelaki itu kembali duduk.

Ia sedang menimbang untuk tetap berada dikelas dan kehilangan Rukia atau pergi sekarang juga dan menanggung apapun resikonya nanti. Ah, tidak, tidak...ia tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia mengingkari janji makan siang mereka, atau...tidak, tidak boleh, ayahnya, Aizen, pasti akan memberi hukuman berat kalau menerima laporan anaknya telah membolos kelas tanpa izin. Jadi, mau bagaimana?

Kakinya bergerak tak sabar untuk menunggu keputusan yang sedang dibuat dan ia tak sanggup untuk menanti lebih lama lagi. Tubuhnya bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah jengah menuju depan kelas dan melewati senseinya yang masih tersenyum lalu menggeser pintu kasar dan bergegas keluar. Menciptakan sebuah kegaduhan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman dari Gin Sensei.

Grimmjow berlari menuruni anak tangga gedung B yang masih terlihat lengang dan langsung naik ke gedung D. Mencari sosok bertubuh mungil yang sempat dilihat dari jendela kelasnya dan kini sudah hilang entah kemana. Ia berhenti sambil menjelajahi seluruh sudut yang memungkinkan gadis itu melenyapkan diri.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

_Kemana dia pergi..._.batin Grimmjow.

Ia memutar tubuhnya kesana kemari dengan mata yang gelisah, berusaha untuk menemukan Rukia yang terakhir dilihatnya ada di koridor tempatnya sekarang berdiri. Sekali lagi ia berbalik dan ujung sepatunya terhenti tepat dibelakang garis ubin seperti sebuah mobil yang direm mendadak ketika dari pertigaan koridor, gadis itu muncul sambil merapikan jas abu- abu miliknya, membuat Grimmjow mematung untuk beberapa saat karena terpaku dengan rasa lega yang menahannya untuk bergerak.

Ketika mendongak, Rukia hanya bisa memasang wajah heran tat kala melihat seorang lelaki berambut biru yang kini sudah memakai jas putih milik jurusan sosial, sedang terengah sambil menatap dengan lembut. Tak ada yang bisa gadis itu lakukan selain berdiri ditempat karena sihir dari mata Grimmjow yang sedang melumpuhkan kedua kakinya. Rukia mengerjapkan kelopak mata, pelan, seolah dunia sedang di_setting_ dalam _mode_ lambat.

Dulu ia ditatap oleh mata itu dengan tajam hingga ia merasa begitu ketakutan dan ingin bersembunyi jika bertemu dengannya lagi atau bahkan pindah sekolah. Mata yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan teduh itu—dulu terlihat menyeramkan, tidak seperti ini, dan pertanyaan menetas dalam benak Rukia. Bagaimana bisa lelaki didepannya itu berubah hanya dalam waktu dua hari?

Grimmjow berjalan mendekat dengan tiga langkah besar dan entah kapan tangan lelaki itu terentang, tiba- tiba Rukia sudah tenggelam dalam pelukannya yang membuat sang bangsawan terkejut bukan main.

Rukia bisa mencium aroma mint dari dada bidang Grimmjow yang tengah mendekap erat menyembur di hidungnya dan ketika tangannya ingin mendorong tubuh lelaki ramen untuk menjauh seperti yang pernah ia lakukan, jemarinya justru terhenti ketika meraba lekukan s_ix-packs_ diperutnya dan membuat Rukia terpaku.

"Kau..." Suara Grimmjow terdengar bergetar.

"Apa kau mau mati, hah?" bisiknya parau dan memeluk Rukia semakin erat, tak peduli dengan keterkejutan gadis kecil itu yang hanya bisa membuka matanya dengan mulut menganga.

Jantung Rukia semakin bernyanyi rap ketika bel istirahat berdering dan siswa mulai berhambur keluar bak semut yang mencium bau gula dan merangkak keluar sarang. Semua kegiatan mereka terhenti saat melihat sosok berjas putih sedang berpelukan di tengah koridor jurusan kesenian yang terlihat tak asing.

"Itu...Grimmjow?" tanya siswa berambut cokelat yang menebak dengan melihat warna rambut biru eksentrik yang tak dimiliki oleh siswa lain.

"Siapa yang sedang dipeluknya?" sahut yang berambut hitam.

Ichigo baru saja keluar sambil menenteng kanvas yang masih kosong karena ditengah pelajaran pasangannya pergi meninggalkan dia entah kemana, ketika matanya menangkap seorang berambut biru sedang memeluk gadis berambut hitam yang sangat familiar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas dan terkesiap. Wajahnya tak menampakkan keterkejutan sama sekali, namun dadanya sudah bergemuruh hebat seolah sedang terjadi badai didalamnya.

"Ada apa, Kurosa..."

Pertanyaan Inoue terputus ketika ia melihat penyebab Ichigo tiba- tiba berhenti di tengah jalan karena sekarang ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tubuh Inoue terasa begitu lemas hingga tanpa sadar ia bersandar pada daun pintu dibelakangnya dengan wajah pucat dan nafas yang tercekat.

Grimmjow mengangkat bola mata dan tersenyum saat melihat Ichigo ada dihadapannya dengan tangan yang telah terkepal kuat. Lelaki itu bisa melihat Ichigo sedang berusaha untuk tidak mecengkram kanvas yang ada ditangan kanannya dan melerai apa yang sedang ia lakukan pada Rukia. Dia, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sedang menunggu amukan Ichigo yang selalu terpendam dan kini ia tahu pemindai untuk menyalakannya.

"Ah, sudah bel." Grimmjow melepas pelukan pada Rukia yang masih mematung.

"Aku akan menagih janjimu sekarang." ujar lelaki itu menarik lengan Rukia berjalan melewati Ichigo dan Inoue menuju kafetaria, membiarkan sang Raja berkerut marah karena tak mampu membalas serangan yang datang bertubi ke arahnya dan hanya mampu menggeram.

"Brengsek..."

Rukia mencuci tangannya diwastafel dengan wajah lelah. Ia menutup keran dan terpantul bayangannya sendiri ketika menatap kaca kamar mandi yang kemudian membuatnya menghela nafas. Pikirannya kembali teringat saat Grimmjow yang tiba- tiba muncul dan memeluknya erat ditengah koridor. Ia masih bisa mencium bau mint dari tubuh lelaki itu dan membuat dadanya kembali bergenderang.

Rukia menggeleng keras dan menepuk pipinya supaya tersadar. Mungkin ia kelelahan bekerja hingga membuatnya sakit dan kacau karena merasa berdebar akibat Grimmjow. Ia pasti sedang tidak sadar tadi karena bukannya melayangkan tendangan terbang ke perut lelaki jail itu, Rukia justru menurut saja saat Grimmjow menggandengnya menuju kafetaria.

_Apa yang sedang kupikirkan_, desah Rukia menunduk memegang kepalanya karena jelas- jelas ia mengetahui keisengan Grimmjow.

Mengingat nama Grimmjow, membuat Rukia tertegun ketika nama Ichigo masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan membawanya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa lelaki sialan itu telah mempermainkan dirinya dan melukai segenap rasa yang ada. Ia salah menyangka bahwa Ichigo adalah orang baik yang menghargai orang lain karena perkatan yang masih tertancap di memori Rukia ia tidak memukul perempuan, yang memberikan suatu tempat terhormat dan menumbuhkan bibit kagum digersangnya hati gadis manis itu. Namun lagi- lagi ia salah menyangka seperti halnya Grimmjow yang ia pikir pandai berkelahi. Lelaki bernama Ichigo itu bahkan telah menggugurkan bunga yang belum sempat berkembang dan sekarang Rukia benar- benar kecewa dan membenci dirinya sendiri yang bisa diracuni perasaan rendah seperti itu.

_Kenapa aku bisa tersentuh _

Rukia memukul kepalanya pelan karena terlintasi sesuatu yang bodoh. Ia harus segera bangun dari tidur panjang yang telah membuatnya mati suri dan mengalami gangguan otak. Tak akan ia biarkan lagi hatinya dikuasai oleh syair sebuah roman picisan.

Ia baru saja akan meraih gagang pintu ketika tiba- tiba pintu terbuka dari luar dan sesosok bertubuh tegap langsung mnyeruak masuk, menghimpit Rukia diantara dinding dan dia bisa mendengar bunyi 'KLEK' dari pintu yang langsung membuatnya membatu.

Rukia mencium bau maskulin dari hidungnya yang sedang terjepit benda keras dan ia terkejut kalau benda yang tengah beradu dengan indra penciumannya itu adalah sebuah dada bidang seorang cowok.

"Kau benar- benar seorang artis hebat." sindir lelaki yang sedang mengurungnya itu dan ia tahu suara siapa yang sedang bicara padanya.

Rukia mendongak dan membelalak saat ujung hidungnya beradu dengan hidung mancung milik Ichigo yang sudah setengah membungkuk menatap mata violetnya dan itu membuat wajah Rukia memerah seperti tomat rebus dalam hitungan detik. Ia baru saja memikirkan tentang lelaki itu dan sekarang, sosok dalam kepalanya berubah menjadi nyata. Ia belum siap!

"Kau mengujiku?" tanya Ichigo setengah menggeram dan tidak peduli dengan tubuh mungil yang sudah menggeliat ingin segera menyingkir dari tubuhnya dengan dahi yang mengernyit kebingungan.

"Mau menumbalkanku?"

Suara Ichigo terdengar berat dan sarat akan emosi yang tertahan. Membuat Rukia berhenti dari berontaknya sambil merinding dan hanya bisa kembali meringkuk pada mata Ichigo yang sudah memerah. Kepala gadis itu benar- benar kosong dan tidak bisa mencerna arah pembicaraan si lelaki jeruk.

"Kenapa kau melibatkan kami berdua?"

Rukia hanya mampu menjahit mulutnya rapat- rapat saat tatapan tajam lelaki itu melucuti keberanian dalam dirinya hingga habis.

_Maksudnya Inoue-san?_

Dan ia tak mampu berbuat apa- apa kecuali memejamkan mata kuat- kuat saat kedua tangan Ichigo menggebrak dinding toilet.

"Jawab, Rukia! Jawab!"

Rukia bisa merasakan nafas memburu Ichigo yang menerpa wajahnya karena jarak yang semakin dekat diantara mereka dan itu membuatnya panik. Wajahnya terasa panas sekarang dan dia yakin lelaki jeruk bisa melihat itu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Ia belum pernah merasa setakut ini seumur hidupnya dan yang dia inginkan hanyalah cepat- cepat pergi.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bukankah tadi dia bilang Inoue-san tidak marah?Tapi kenapag..._

Melihat gadis dihadapannya hanya memalingkan muka dengan mata tertutup erat, membuat Ichigo dilempari rasa sesal, sedih, dan marah, teraduk rata hingga membuat perutnya mual. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya hingga menonjolkan tulang pipi yang tegas dan menjauh satu langkah untuk membiarkan Rukia membuka mata, mengizinkan gadis itu mengerjap bingung dengan segala tingkah aneh yang dilakukannya.

Lelaki pewaris tunggal Karakura High School hanya terdiam dan mengerutkan alis, mengingat kembali pelukan Grimmjow terhadap gadis yang disukainya, tangan yang sangat ia benci yang menggandeng dan membawa kabur gadis itu, semua kejadian menyakitkan yang terjadi didepan mata hingga ia merasa mau mati karenanya. Ichigo tak sanggup melepas Rukia meski ia memiliki Inoue. Ia rela menukar apapun asal Rukia mau bersamanya, asal gadis itu tidak bersanding dengan Grimmjow...apapun itu.

"Kenapa harus dia..."gumamnya lirih seraya menunduk setelah terdiam cukup lama dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, pilu. Mengatakan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya sudah seperti mengiris nadi tangan Ichigo sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk terima, berhenti berharap dan melupakan semua, tetap saja hatinya tak kuat. Ia tak bisa terima kalau Rukia menyukai Grimmjow, ia tak bisa berhenti berharap dan akan berusaha berkali- kali lipat agar gadis itu memilihnya, dan ia juga tak bisa melupakan gadis itu meski dunia kiamat sekalipun karena ia menginginkan Rukia lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Rukia menelan ludah dengan tangan yang gemetar. Rasa sakit yang Ichigo rasakan mengalir dan meresap ke dalam dinding hati gadis itu yang meskipun tak tahu apa alasannya, namun ia ingin memeluk dan menenangkan tubuh lemah dihadapannya. Padahal tadi ia sedang kesal setengah mati pada lelaki jeruk, ingin menggantungnya diatas pohon yang dipenuhi ulat berbulu atau mengirimnya ke antariksa dengan roket NASA. Namun sekarang yang ia rasakan bukan semua itu, melainkan keinginan kuat untuk merengkuh tubuh besar yang bergetar milik Ichigo, karena ia terlihat begitu rapuh.

Ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi batu kerikil yang menyebabkan hubungan antara Inoue-san dan Ichigo tersandung. Ia tiak pernah mengira kalau keberadaannya akan menjadi duri yang menancap pada kaki lelaki itu hingga terseok untuk melangkah dan merobek lembar kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, sungguh. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Andai saja Rukia bisa bicara, ia ingin meminta maaf, tentang apa yang telah membuat lelaki jeruk menderita seperti ini. Andai saja lelaki jeruk bisa mengerti dengan bahasa isyarat miliknya, ia ingin memuji, atas rasa yang ia miliki terhadap gadis itu hingga rela menjadi porak- poranda dan membuatnya iri. Andai saja Ichigo mau mengatakannya, gadis bisu itu ingin mengerti, akan rasa sakit yang juga tertusuk dijantungnya saat ini karena melihat luka dalam diri Ichigo yang begitu lebar. Ia tak mau menyaksikan Ichigo perlahan mati dihadapannya.

Rukia merasa dadanya berjubel. Kebencian terhadap lelaki jeruk kini beralih menjadi sebuah surat gugatan pengakuan diri atas perasaan yang susah payah ia tutupi dan malangnya malah semakin muncul ke permukaan. Hatinya berteriak sakit. Relung jiwa Rukia sedang melolong karena pilu yang tersiram dari Ichigo. Dan tubuhnya yang tidak rela untuk beranjak satu senti saja dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia merasa sesak—seolah seseorang sedang mencekik lehernya dan Rukia begitu kalut, merasa tidak bisa menerima keadaan kacau dari lelaki dihadapannya dan keinginan yang sangat besar untuk menjaganya seperti sesuatu yang berharga.

_Oh, tidak..._

Dia pasti memang sakit karena telah menginginkan Ichigo. Lelaki yang sudah memiliki pacar itu yang saat ini berteriak marah kearahnya karena sang kekasih salah paham, telah memvonis Rukia sebagai pasien rumah psikoterapi karena kehilangan akal sehat. Ia sudah merasakan sesuatu terlarang sejak insiden di koridor, setiap Ichigo menatap Inoue, atau sedang terdiam memikirkanya, membuat Rukia kehilangan dan merasa cemburu. Sangat aneh, mengingat ia tidak mengenal lelaki dihadapannya sama sekali selain sebuah pengakuan yang telah mengatakan suka padanya. Atau jangan- jangan ada sesuatu telah terjadi tanpa Rukia sadari setelah Ichigo mengutarakan perasaannya saat itu?

_Gawat..._

Rukia menarik nafas pendek- pendek, resah takut akan menemukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia biarkan ada dan harus segera pergi jika tak mau menyesal. Ia tak boleh berlama- lama ada didekat Ichigo sebelum semuanya semakin jelas.

Gadis itu baru saja akan beranjak ketika tangan Ichigo mencekal lengannya cepat dan Rukia merasa hatinya sedang diremas. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berharap semoga apa yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyanku." desis Ichigo tak mengalihkan mata dari lantai kamar mandi. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Rukia yang menegang dan berusaha untuk lepas.

"Aku mohon..." pinta Ichigo lirih semakin membuat satu per satu tiang penyangga pada dinding hati Rukia runtuh dan gadis itu masih berusaha untuk menutup pintu yang menyimpan jawaban dari semua keanehan pada dirinya yang tak ingin ia ketahui.

"Ru..."

Dan tepat ketika Ichigo akan memanggil namanya, dengan sekuat tenaga Rukia menghempaskan cengkraman tangan Ichigo hingga gadis itu oleng dan menabrak pintu kamar mandi. Menimbulkan gurat sesal yang menutupi kilau sang saphire dan terganti dengan muram. Ia tak boleh mendengar lelaki jeruk memanggil namanya atau ia akan menghancurkan semua.

_Aku mohon jangan..._Rukia memekik dalam hati dengan mengiba.

Ichigo masih terkejut dan membiarkan tangannya tergantung diudara. Ia merasakan keganjilan pada Rukia yang sangat ketakutan dan seolah sedang lari dari sesuatu, dan hanya satu alasan seorang gadis akan terlihat ingin menjauh namun menampakan wajah yang sedih seperti keadaan Rukia saat ini, itu karena...

Rukia bergerak cepat ke arah pintu untuk kabur dan mengakhiri segala keanehan yang melalap dirinya sedikit demi sediki. Membuang ketidakpahaman yang tak bisa ia artikan secara abstrak dan melarikan diri dari teriakan memekak yang sedang memanggilnya 'orang ketiga' dengan tatapan jijik.

Namun ketika tangannya baru saja akan memegang gagang pintu, tiba- tiba saja sesuatu yang besar mendorongnya dari arah belakang hingga ia terhimpit dan membuatnya tercekat.

"Akan kujelaskan bagian yang tidak kau mengerti, Rukia." bisik Ichigo tepat ditelinganya seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Rukia dan membalik tubuh gadis itu kasar, membuat Rukia membelalak dan harus menahan nafas saat matanya bertemu dengan kilau senja milik Ichigo.

"Aku menyukaimu." ucap Ichigo tak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi dan membuat tubuh Rukia kaku.

"Sangat menyukaimu..." lanjutnya bergetar dan pupil ungu yang sangat dikagumi pangeran berambut orange itu kini membeliak.

"Bahkan tergila- gila padamu."

Ichigo menelan ludah, grogi. Setelah pengakuan suka untuk yang kedua kali, ia hanya bisa menunduk, menarik nafas dalam- dalam dan menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang sedang terkejut didepannya dengan harap- harap cemas. Dadanya sudah menabuh gendang keras yang tak memiliki irama berisik. Ia berharap semoga saja penglihatannya tidak salah kali ini dan Rukia memang benar menyukainya.

Ichigo merasa wajahnya tegang saat terpikir Rukia akan menolaknya dan lebih memilih Grimmjow untuk dijadikan pacar. Hatinya terasa hancur saat sadar Rukia bukanlah gadis tak waras yang akan memilih seorang lelaki yang punya kekasih untuk dijadikan pacar. Jika ia menjadi Rukia pun, Ichigo pasti akan memilih Grimmjow yang belum terikat dengan seseorang untuk dijadikan pendamping. Oh, tidak. Kepalanya terasa berat sekarang.

Merasa cukup lama terdiam dan tidak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Rukia, Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya hingga bisa saling berpandangan dan lelaki dengan ketampanan diatas rata- rata itu merasa mulutnya kelu untuk dapat berkata lalu akhirnya hanya bisa menatap dengan sendu.

Rukia tak bisa bergerak. Orkestra yang sedari tadi tidak berbunyi kini memainkan instrumen dengan begitu keras hingga gadis itu bisa mendengar suara symbal yang beradu dan terompet yang berkoar seperti acara penyambutan tahun baru. Petasan dan kembang api sedang meledak dalam kepalanya dan meluncur merebak membentuk sebuah bulatan sempurna dengan kilau warna- warni.

Gadis mungil itu tidak salah mendengar tadi dan ia yakin sedang memasang telinga dengan sebaik mungkin. Lelaki yang melumpuhkan fungsi otaknya ini telah mengatakan hal yang paling membuatnya mati berdebar. Beruntung Rukia tidak jatuh pingsan karena ia dipanah dengan telak ke arah jantungnya hingga ia hanya mampu membisu dan bertukar pandang.

Lama. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik keheningan, mengirimkan suatu percikan api yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh keduanya tanpa alunan kata. Mata yang saling menjerat, hembusan nafas yang mengait, dan debar jantung yang menggelitik, membuktikan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam diri mereka.

Hal yang baru disadari oleh Rukia adalah—betapa tampan sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini hingga mampu membuatnya terbungkam tanpa daya dan terbalut oleh emosi yang tak bisa ditafsirkan. Garis matanya yang tajam, alis kecoklatan, hidung panjangnya yang semakin menambah nilai plus pada wajah Ichigo hingga ingin Rukia awetkan sebagai patung hias dalam kamarnya. Ia ingin percaya kali ini. Bahwa Ichigo telah membawanya ke sebuah taman penuh hamparan bunga disebuah padang rumput hijau yang dikelilingi simfoni surga.

Rukia semakin terbius dengan cara lelaki itu menatap dirinya yang begitu...sesuatu. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan ingin dan memuja dari Ichigo yang entah bagaimana membuat gadis itu merasa kepalanya melayang dan kesadaran dalam dirinya perlahan menghilang. Ah, tidak—dia kalah. Sang Kurosaki telah berhasil membelenggu jiwa sang ratu ke dalam pandoranya.

Rukia Kuchiki, merasa tubuhnya mengalami kebekuan dan seperti terjerat oleh karisma kuat dari seorang pemikat wanita, Ichigo Kurosaki, yang kini sudah membungkuk dan menatapnya dengan lekat, membiarkan saja tangannya terkulai lemas dan tak berontak. Seolah pasrah, gadis itu hanya mampu diam tanpa kata saat wajah Ichigo berangsur mendekat.

Jantung Rukia sudah melonjak ke tenggorokan saat hidung mereka bersentuhan dan Ichigo meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak mengindahkan teriakan kencang dalam kepalanya yang menyuruh untuk berhenti. Ia menurunkan wajahnya lagi secara perlahan, mencari bibir mungil Rukia yang terkatup begitu rapat dan mencoba memotong jarak diantara mereka. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepala sedikit dan ia bisa merasakan ketegangan dibibir Rukia saat bibirnya mendarat disana. Ichigo menunggu, menunggu Rukia untuk mendorong dengan kasar dan segera meninggalkannya karena perbuatan lancang yang ia lakukan sekarang, membencinya seumur hidup dan menghanguskan segala kesempatan untuk mendapatkan gadis itu ke minus 0%, namun hal itu tak kunjung tiba. _Apakah itu artinya dia menerima?_

Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia hati- hati dan terus mengantisipasi sebuah tamparan ataupun pukulan yang akan melayang dan mengenainya, tapi juga tak terjadi.

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menarik wajahnya dan menatap Rukia yang masih tak bernafas dan menatap kosong. Menyusuri wajah kaku gadis dihadapannya yang ia yakin ini adalah ciuman pertama milik gadis itu yang ia rampas begitu saja. Rasa sesal dan senang berkecamuk dalam diri Ichigo, membuatnya terhimpit pada rasa bersalah ataukah gembira.

"Rukia..." panggilnya pelan dan Ichigo merasa lega ketika gadis itu kembali bernafas dan menatapnya.

Ichigo ingin berhenti sampai disitu saja dan tidak menyentuhnya lebih dari ini, membiarkan predikat 'lelaki brengsek' tak menempel pada dirinya meski Rukia mungkin sudah menyebut dalam hati karena ciuman paksa yang baru saja terjadi, namun saat melihat wajah bersemu Rukia yang begitu menggoda, menciptakan dobrakan hasrat dalam dirinya yang begitu kuat hingga tak bisa membuat pikiran dan tubuhnya sejalan. Ia ingin merasakan gadis yang disukainya lagi dan lagi.

"Pejamkan matamu." bisik Ichigo berat diiringi dengan pergolakan hebat yang saling bertentangan dalam hatinya. Disudut kepalanya sedang terpikir tentang Inoue yang akan ia khianati karena perbuatan brengseknya ini, tapi ia juga tak bisa menahan gelora panas yang sudah membakar seluruh tubuhnya untuk segera mencicipi gadis yang amat disukainya. Dan akal sehatnya sudah melayang entah kemana saat melihat Rukia memejamkan mata sesuai instruksinya dan ia menjadi gila.

* * *

Grimmjow sedang duduk sambil bersedekap menatap piring yang berisi makanan utuh di depannya dengan wajah datar. Jikasaja bisa terlihat, mungkin kini sudah ada awan kelabu lengkap dengan kilat yang sedang menyambar heboh diatas kepalanya. Ia sedang menunggu sang empunya piring yang beberapa menit lalu berpamitan untuk pergi ke toilet, namun hingga detik ini dia belum kembali juga. _Apakah toilet di Karakura High Scool sekarang sudah berpindah ke California? _batin Grimmjow mulai digerayangi rasa tak sabar.

Ia mendecak sebal karena lagi- lagi harus mencari seseorang yang hobi meninggalkannya padahal ia sudah mengatakan akan membunuhnya kalau berani pergi lagi dari Grimmjow, tapi gadis itu memang benar- benar spesies langka karena bisa kebal terhadap ancamannya yang pasti akan dituruti oleh orang lain tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Lelaki itu mendorong kursi gusar dan bergegas keluar kafetaria menuju toilet siswi. Ia berjalan terburu sambil berpikir hukuman apa yang akan diberikan terhadap Rukia jika sudah ketemu nanti dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat gadis berambut orange tengah berdiri di koridor dan menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Grimmjow mematung sejenak, mengerutkan mulutnya dan akhirnya menghela nafas pendek, lalu membalas dengan tatapan dingin dan seperti tampak tak peduli, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannnya hingga gadis itu akhirnya memanggil ketika Grimmjow lewat begitu saja.

"Grimmijow-kun..."

Kaki Grimmjow tertahan dan ia berhenti meski tak menoleh. Menunggu gadis yang telah mengkhianatinya itu—dulu, untuk kembali bicara.

"Apakah...apakah berita itu benar...?" tanya Inoue dengan suara bergetar. Grimmjow hanya terdiam, membiarkan perkataan yang ada dalam benaknya menjadi sebuah kenyataan dan keluar dari mulut siswi yang ada dibelakangnya.

"...Apakah...kau berpacaran dengan gadis itu...?"

Lelaki itu menarik nafas dengan berat, menyembunyikan sesak yang melanda kemudian akan kembali melangkah.

"Grimmjow-kun!"

Lagi- lagi Inoue memanggil Grimmjow dan membuat lelaki itu menahan kepergiannya.

"Aku..."

Inoue membalikan tubuhnya perlahan dengan ragu, menatap punggung Grimmjow yang terlihat putih karena balutan jas jurusan sosial yang dikenakan dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku menyukaimu." ujar Inoue dengan mata yang berkaca.

Seolah semua yang dilakukan Inoue seperti sudah terencana di kepala Grimmjow, ia sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat gadis itu mengutarakan perasaannya dan malah memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana santai dan kembali melangkah.

"Grimmjow-kun." panggil Inoue dengan wajah terluka, namun lelaki yang ada didepannya tetap tak bergeming.

"Aku menyukaimu." ulangnya sekali lagi terdengar putus asa dan tetap tak menimbulkan efek berarti pada Grimmjow.

"Tidak ada yang mencintaimu lebih dari aku di dunia ini!" teriaknya terengah dengan air mata berderai dan berhasil menyetop langkah Grimmjow.

Lelaki itu mengeratkan giginya kuat seolah gadis dibelakangnya baru saja melemparkan sebilah tombak runcing yang kini menancap tepat dijantungnya. Ia berbalik, melawan segenap nyeri yang tengah membungkus tubuhnya hingga ia hanya bisa bergerak dengan jeda, menatap dengan wajah sendu sosok yang telah merobek keping hidup miliknya lalu mendengus.

"Dan tidak ada yang membencimu lebih dari aku di dunia ini." ucap Grimmjow getir menahan rasa sakit yang mulai berontak keluar.

* * *

Maaph, kalo chapter 3 semakin ngga jelas (-,-")

Dan masa lalu Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime dan Grimmjow belum sempet diceritakan,

*masuk lemari*

Dan maaph hingga detik ini belum bisa menampilkan rated M-nya,

*masuk ke dalem panci*

Maaph-kan saya yang seperti ini Minna-san (_ _")

Need u'r review, please...

Thank u for reading, :D

* * *

**Eigar Alinafiah** : bukan malu Eigar-san, tapi Rukia memang sedang dalam usaha mandiri untuk membuktikan kalau dia memang pantas menyandang nama 'Kuchiki'. :D, begitulah...Rukia adalah gadis yang tangguh ! (^-^)d

Ngga koq, justru Inoe cemburuan sama Grimmjow (dichapter uda saya tampilkan, Inoue menyukai Grimmjow). Akan sya ceritakan di chapter berikutnya, tentang Ichigo, Inoue dan Grimmjow.

**Hanna Hoshiko** : (,) akan sya tunggu review selanjutnya, Hanna-san.

Hahahaaa...tunggu review sya pada cerita Anda...

*asah suriken*

But, thank u so much for reviewing my mistake, *bungkuk dalem- dalem*

Rini desu : Rini-san, sudah terupdate ! Happy reading! :D

Azura Kuchiki : Maaphkan sya Azura-san, belum bisa menampilkan masa lalu Ichigo dengan Grimmjow di chaper ini...*sujud gamabunta*

Hhahaha...tng, Ichiruki ttp akan berjalan dlm fancfic ini, :D

Yups, Rukia shock karena kecelakaan itu,

Isshin dan Aizen tahu, alasan kenapa mereka ngga membeberkan jati diri Rukia akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya,

Terima kasih review-nya Azura-san...

: apakah nama Zhegaa-san ada hubungannya dengan Ashiya dalam komik 'For u The blossom...(apa gitu, sya lupa _ _)

Hahahak...akan sya buat di fanfic yang lain, sya juga ngarep Grimmjow tidak akan tersakiti dalam fic ini...hikshikshiks,

*peluk Grimmjow*

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : Sudaaaaaaaaah! :D

Naruzhea Aichi : Sudah sya update Naruzhea-san...enjoy reading!

Anggreni : Waah...maaphkan sya, karena dari awal fic ini bergenre M, jadi memang sya rencanakan untuk rated M. Kalau Anggreni-san berkenan, bisa skip chapter yang nanti ada adegan M-nya.

Trima kasih, akan sya usahakan menampilkan adegan sedih lebih banyak. :D

Darries : Kyaaaaa! Sya juga mau...! *ikutan dilempar sendal*

Harus iri, harus iri, harus iri...*karena author juga iri sma rukia*

*PLOKH*

Anita : yaaa Anita-san...Ruki disni bisu karena trauma...:)

Hikaroo cherryn : Yosshh ! Sya sudah nton The Heirs ! *lari keliling RT pke obor*

Iyahhh...sya juga suka! Konfliknya cukup berat, :D

Dan sya suka bgtttt Young Do...hohohoooo,

*jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama*

Yeups! Hiduppppp!

*bong*

Berrychan : Sudah sya update Berrychan...senjoy reading, :D

UL : UL-san...arigatouuuuuu gozaimasuuu!

Iyahh...ini fic pertama sya, jadi msih gaje dan mungkin ide cerita pasaran. Begitu lah...sya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi..

Trimaksih banyak...*bungkuk pake dalem*

Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan : Yosh, sya berusaha untuk menampilkan chapter yg pnjang...

Sya pikir akan kepanjangan, tapi trima kasih, ternyata tak ada yang keberatan tiap chapter sya buat panjang,...

Arigatou-ne Yuuka-chan...

Uzumaki Ruchigo : Mauuuuuuu ! Bole tambah sama grimmjow juga?

*tonjok Rukia sama Inoue*


End file.
